Nothing Else Matters
by Blondie 20000
Summary: AU of season 14. Sequel to One Time Deal. Michael and Dean are gone and AU Michael has taken over. Sam steps up as a leader and with his family and the hunters together they do everything they can to take down the Alternative Archangel and save his brother from the other world.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to make a start on my story that will contain some of season 14 in it. This is a sequel to One Time Deal please read that before reading this otherwise you're gonna have no idea what's going on.**

 **Reminder when it says Michael I'm talking about our Michael but if it says AU Michael I'm talking about the Alternative Michael.**

 **Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Jamil Hamed puts his praying mat down. He kneels down and begins praying. He sits up and looks ahead. Jamil froze. A man dressed in an old-fashioned suit sat in the chair.

The man looks down at Jamil.

"Hello, Jamil."

"Who are you?" Jamil asks.

"Oh, we've never met. But you've read all about me. How does it go?"

The man starts to speak Arabic. His eyes glow bright blue. Jamil's eyes widen with shock and amazement.

"You're God?"

"Close," His eyes return to normal "but not quite."

"Gabriel?"

"The other one. The better one."

"Michael."

"There we go."

"No, no, no, no." Jamil has lots of questions going through his head. How is the Archangel Michael here? Talking to him now. "Why are you here?" Jamil asks.

"Well, that is the question, isn't it? Why are we here?." The archangel rose from his seat. "I know why I'm here to ask you a question."

"What question?"

"The same question I've spent weeks traveling around this world asking all around this world asking all sorts of people. Holy men, leaders, killers. And now I come to you, Jamil Hamed. What do you want?

" What?"

"Do you want? Exactly. If you could have anything, name it."

"Peace. And love." Jamil answers without hesitation.

AU Michael looks at the man with disbelief.

"If you cared about peace, you never would have left Syria. You never would have ran and abandoned your friends to die and they did die."

"No."

"And if you cared about love," The archangel continued "you never would have gone into that broom closet with what was her name?."

Jamil's breathing starts to become shaky frightened on where AU Michael was going with this.

"No"

" Darlene? Your wife never would have left, and you wouldn't be living in this... rat hole."

AU Michael's eyes glow. Jamil suddenly went up in the air and gets thrown across the room. He lands on the floor with a groan. The alternative archangel approaches him. Jamil tries to back away his face full of fear.

"No!"

AU Michael pauses and looks down at the terrified man.

"And that's the problem with you. You're lost and not worth saving."

"Wha...Wha..." Jamil looks into the archangel's eyes and shakes his head "What do you want?"

"What I have always wanted."

AU Michael leans forward and grins.

"A better world."

* * *

It's been three weeks since Dean and Michael got sent to the Apocalypse World. Sam and the others have been doing everything they can to get them both back.

For the past three weeks. Sam has been tracking down the alternative Archangel. His been tracking the vessels AU Michael has left behind and cases that seemed out of the oridnary. So far it hasnt been going as well as Sam thought it would.

As time has gone on, Sam's hopes have started to drop but the others have not given up.

A case popped up in Atlanta and Sam decided to check it out. A couple of days later, the younger hunter arrives at the bunker after a long drive. He opens the door and walks in. Mary looks up and smiles at her son.

"Sam"

"Hey, Mom."

Sam walks down the stairs and gives his mom a hug.

"How was Atlanta?" Mary asks.

"It was, uh... It was a bust. The woman who claims she saw an "angel"... was..." He scoffed "Let's just say I think she had one too many hits of the brown acid, you know?"

"Sam, we're gonna find him. Ketch is working that thing in London. Castiel is in Detroit. I know it's been three weeks since Dean..." She paused. She couldn't even being herself to say it "Something will break. It has to."

"Yeah. Yeah, you keep saying that."

Sam lets out a yawn. It made Mary concerned.

"Have you slept? At all." She looks at her son's dark circles under his eyes and a beard that has started to form due to the lack of shaving recently. "Sam, you need to rest. Go and lay down."

"Mom. I'm fine."

"But Sam..."

"Mom." Sam cuts her off giving her the look to say drop it.

Mary frowns but decides to let it go for now. One of the hunters approach the pair holding a bowl of soup.

"Chief."

Sam gives a small smile.

"Hey."

The hunter smiles back.

"Good to have you back."

He hands Sam the bowl. Sam takes it and nods

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet. Word is we got some vamps heading East on I-90. Gipsy types. Picking off truckers mostly."

"Last body got drained and dropped just outside La Crosse six hours ago." Another hunter adds.

"Okay. Um... All right. Get me teams of two. I want watch points every 50 miles. If you see something, say something. Maggie, can you hack the traffic cams on the freeway?"

Maggie shakes her head looking puzzled.

"Um... no."

"Right. Right. Of course. Sorry. Um, I got it. Thank you." Sam hands his bowl to Mary and clears his throat "Uh, please. Would you call in Sharon and her crew? We're gonna need all hands on deck here."

"Yes, sir." One of the hunters shout out.

"Thank you."

The younger Winchester sits down and starts typing on the laptop. Mary approaches him again having another go to try to get through to him.

"Sam."

"I'm good." He says his eyes not leaving the screen.

Mary places her hand on his trying her best to comfort him.

These last few weeks have been tough for Sam. Mary has tried to step as her role as a mother to be there for her youngest and do everything she can to track down AU Michael and get the rift open to bring Dean home.

She wants to make things right this time. Not make anymore mistakes. She understands the Sam and Dean she once knew are gone. They are not little boys anymore, they are grown men. Mary has started to accept this new lifestyle and hopes when her eldest returns home, they can start to be a family again and build trust and relationships with one another. Most of all prevent the bond from breaking. They are stronger together Dean will need his mother, brother and closet friends after the experience his been through. Mary will make sure she is there for him when the time comes.

"Sam." Mary repeats.

Sam looks at his mother's comforting expression.

"Mom. I'm good. I really am."

"Dean is going to come back." She said her tone sounding confident. "You maybe skeptical about it but I'm positive about this. You may know your brother more than I do but I do know one thing, that Dean is a fighter and he will not let either Michael win. I'm telling you something is going to happen. I know I been wrong about a lot of things but this I'm not wrong about this. "

Sam stares at his mom. Mary has been going on for weeks that Dean will return but this is the first time she's been really open about it. Really showing how certain she is. Again Sam dismisses it. The Winchesters rarely had good luck. The thought of Dean coming home safe and alive sounded almost like a dream. A dream that Sam felt would never come true.

He wished his mom would stop living in a fantasy and accept that Dean is probably gone and Michael now owns the vessel or worse they both could be dead.

He stands up taking the laptop with him.

"I'll be in my room." He says.

Mary sighs as she watches her son go off. She just couldn't get through to him. He has become negative. Being negative does not help anyone or themselves. Mary wants to take him out of the dark place his in. By doing that she's going to prove that good things can happen. One of those things is getting Dean out of the other world and reuniting him with his brother. Bringing the brothers back together.

 _Dean is fine. I know he is. We are going to bring him back. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow but one day my son will be return._

* * *

Deep in the woods was a thing so horrifying it looked like it was something from a horror movie.

The creature had big, bright yellow eyes, brown fur all its body and ridiculously long claws that sprouted from its feet and hands. The thing had its hands out with its fingers curled inwards making its self appear menacing and dangerous.

Something goes up the creature's nostrils causing the monster to stop in its tracks. It sniffs trying to find where the scent was coming from.

It came from its left.

The monster goes into the bushes keeping its head down and started creeping towards the heavenly smell.

The scent got stronger more powerful. It was so wonderful the creature started drooling. It stopped when its eyes set on where the smell was coming from.

Standing in the snow was a human. A man and he had his back to the bushes so he couldn't see the predator that stared at him with hunger in its eyes.

The monster raises its claws and goes down. The creature leaps out of the brushes going high in the air. It plunges down with its claws out ready to strike.

The man looks up at the creature before vanishing in mid-air. The monster lands on all fours and looks round with confusion wondering where its meal went.

The man reappears and stabs the monster from behind. The creature lets out a cry. The man pulls the sliver blade out of the chest causing a tremendous amount of blood to pour out. The monster screams with agony and turns to face its enemy.

The monster let out a howl and raises its claw but the man raises his knife and slashes the creature's neck. Blood went down like a waterfall and the monster drops down to its knees its hands wrapped around its neck.

It gives the human one last look before going forward falling face first into the snow.

The man gets out a cloth and wipes the blood of his knife.

"Another werewolf." The man says as he places the weapon into his jacket pocket.

" _That's the second one we crossed today_ " A voice said in the man's mind.

"In the same area."

 _"There_ _must be_ _a pack near by."_

"Which needs to be eliminated. Question is why are they not hunting together?."

 _I don't know. I thought they would stay together to protect themselves from the Angels. Maybe they think hunting alone they might cover more ground. Have a higher chance on finding food."_

"Guess that makes sense."

The voice sighs.

 _"Hey um...did you feel anything come through? Any of your powers...Grace?"_

The man shakes his head

 **"I'm afraid not Dean."** He answered in his mind.

 _"_ _Damm_ _it Michael. Its been weeks now."_

 **"I told you Dean. It takes a long time for my Grace to restore itself. However, I do not feel as weak as I was when I first came here. At least that's a good thing."** The archangel looks up at the sky. **"Its getting late. We gotta take shelter."** He looks round, his eyes squinted. **"I can't sense any angels. We can stay in the cave where we were last night."**

 _"Yeah."_ Dean says with a sad sigh.

Its been three weeks since Dean and Michael have been sent to the other world. Since the Angels found out about Michael, the archangel has been on the run and he has never stopped running.

There are times Michael had a bit of energy to fly to places buying himself time to escape from the murderous angels but his Grace still remained low so he couldn't fight back.

The Archangel has being relying on his vessel's hunter instincts to get him through this world. Michael and Dean's skills combined has given great advantage to them both. The team work is what has kept them both alive.

Dean did sometimes ask for control but Michael refused. The archangel swore that his staying in control until the other Michael is dead but also Michael felt scared to give up control. He has lost his powers so he feared something might happen if he handed Dean over the control. Michael did not want to sit back while Dean did all the fighting. That's not who he is.

angels are not the only problem, the monsters have also caused trouble for the duo. It was only weeks ago, Michael got barely got out of the cave full of vampires.

He sees his reflection in the frozen puddle. The cut that the vampire did to his cheek has healed up leaving a long, red line.

The archangel enters a cave as night started drawing in. He sits down in the darkest area so monsters wouldn't be able to see him. If Michael wasn't low in Grace he would be traveling day and night. But being low in power has caused human emotions to rise in the archangel. He now experiences hunger and exhaustion. It didn't help because his vessel had a right appetite on him it made his hunger worse.

Michael hated these feelings, they made him feel weak. He is supposed to be the most powerful archangel in History yet here it was all weak, tired and hungry for a burger. Yes Michael blames Dean on that part.

 _"Your craving for it again aren't you?"_

 **"You** **starte** **d it."** Michael shakes his head. **"** **Argh** **almost every memory I'm looking at its you eating. It's really not helping."**

 _"Then don't look at it."_

 **"I can even feel your hunger. It's so loud."**

 _Sorry."_

Michael scolded and leans against the wall with his arms folded. The sky is for once clear with stars shining bright. Michael looks admiring the view. At least there is one thing that the other Michael hasn't destroyed.

Every time Michael thought of the alternative archangel he felt enraged. All he could think about it is Gabriel's body lying there lifeless. All Michael wanted to do was kill the bastard and make sure he has a slow, painful death.

 _"Michael?"_ Dean says feeling the archangel's anger. _"That_ _douchebag_ _is not gonna survive for long. When we get out of here, we'll find a way to end him. You will get your revenge for what he did to Gabriel."_

Michael says nothing and continues looking at the stars.

"He has to die." Michael says out loud. "I want to be the one who does it. I may not be able to kill him now but I will. The time will come when he has to pay for what his done."

He looks at one specific star that was the biggest of them all.

"All we gotta do is be patient."


	2. Chapter 2

_Replies to reviews_

 _VegasGranny_ _: Thank you for the review:)_

 _IncompetentPigeon_ _: Thank you for the review and yes it will be one hell of a ride :D_

 _Divineoverseer_ _: Yes the situation is_ _similar to_ _Purgatory. Thank you for the review:)_

 _Rocking Red Reaper: Thank you for the review :)_

 _Badger10_ _: Thank you for the review :)_

* * *

Bobby and Jack are doing boxing. The older hunter wanted to teach Jack the basics of fighting so he can defend himself. Now the boy has no powers it makes him an easy target. With AU Michael out there, Jack needed to be trained and ready in case the archangel went after him.

Bobby swings a punch sending the nephilim down to the ground. Jack groans and looks up at the hunter who shook his head at him.

"Watch for that left.

"I never had to fight before." Jack admits.

"Mm-hmm. Life's a little different when you can't just zap people around, huh?"

A lot different. Yeah."

Bobby helps Jack get back on his feet.

"You'll get used to it. Truth be told, this stuff didn't come all that easy for me, either. Had my ass handed to me more times than I can count."

"But you kept fighting."

"You got to. As a wise man once said, It ain't how hard ya hit. It's how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward."

Jack frowns by those words that sounded oddly familiar. He couldn't think where he heard it from.

"Was that Gandhi?" He asked looking unsure.

"Probably. Yeah, something like that. Yeah. So, what are you gonna do?"

"Watch the left. "

Attaboy. Attaboy. "

They get back to training. Jack blocks Bobby's hits. Bobby smiles proud of the young nephilim.

"Good job kiddo."

Jack smiles back and blocks another hit.

* * *

Castiel sits down at a table in a bar.

"Would you like anything sir?" The bartender asks.

"Water will be fine thank you." The angel answers.

The bartender nods and walks off .The doors open and a man walks in. This man is dressed too good for a regular bar. He wore a suit, sunglasses and shoes that do not look cheap. The man looked elegant.

"Castiel darling." The man says his face lighting up.

Cas sighs.

"Kipling."

Kipling looks at the bartender. "Sweetie, fix me a coffee, black, and a Texas Trinity, necked, with some bark."

The bartender nods .

"Sure."

"And for my friend..."

" I have already ordered. "

"Water right?" The bartender says.

"That's right." Cas confirms.

"You are being boring tonight honey." Kipling says with a tut.

What did you just order?" The angel asks .

Kipling sits down.

"Oh, sausage and brisket, pork ribs, no sauce, well done. My apologies for the lingo, but when in Rome..."

I was surprised you wanted to meet here."

"I'm surprised you wanted to meet at all. Didn't think that you consorted with... my kind."

Kipling removes his sunglasses revealing black eyes.

"Yes, well... I need information."

"Of course you do." The demon says with a sigh.

"Does any demon know where Michael is?"

" Michael? The archangel Michael? Hmm which one are we talking about here. The one who bust out of the cage or the one who is walking the earth acting like he owns it all? "

"The one from the other universe. "

"So the high and mighty one right." The bartender brings them their orders. Kipling looks and smiles. "Thank you darling. " He takes his first sip. "Hmm. Delightful."

"Do you know where he is?" Cas asks starting to look impatient.

You see, I could..." The demon sips his drink and raises his eyebrow. " ...except, not to be crass, but what's in it for moi?"

Your life.

The demon frowns.

"Come again?"

"I'll speak slower..."

"Mm."

"...and you will tell me everything you know, or I will burn you to ash right here and right now."

Kipling chuckles not looking scared by the threat.

I think we can do better."

"We?"

Kipling raises his hand. Every person in the bar stands up. All their eyes turn black. Cas stands up and gets his blade out.

"You really think I would come alone. Hmm." Kipling says looking amused. He twirls his finger. "Get him."

The demons charge. Castiel dodges the swings and kicks some of them away. One demon grabs the Angel from behind and shoves him to the ground. Cas hits the ground with a groan. The demons surround him towering over him. Cas looks at his side for his weapon but sees it's gone.

"Looking for this."

The demon holds up the blade.

Cas goes to stand up but receives a kick in the face sending him back down. Kipling takes the blade from the demon and looks at it with distaste.

"Never liked these. They are so dangerous to our kind. You ... " He points at the demon "...remove it from the premises. "

"Yes sir." The demon takes it and goes out the back.

Kipling looks down and grins.

"You little angel are needed. You are gonna be my bait. Before I tie you up and make the call, my friends have fun with your new toy but don't go too hard on him can't have a dead bait. "

The demon smirks and sips his drink as the demons started beating the angel up.

* * *

Michael steps out of the cave as soon as it turned dawn. The archangel walks through the woods doing the same thing his done for the last three weeks, move forward and don't look back. If he finds the hideout where the werewolves are he will eliminate it. Lower the threat.

The older Winchester has not said a word since last night. Michael assumed he was resting. Although Dean is not in control, fighting to being involved and trying to gain some control and yes Dean has tried to knock the archangel off guard a few times to get in the driver seat but it failed every time, can exhaust the soul.

A footprint in the snow gets the Archangel's attention. Michael stops and goes down to examine it.

"Werewolf."

There was not only one but a trail off them going off deep into the woods.

 **"Dean."**

The archangel's voice rumbled in the room. The voice awakens the hunter.

 _"What? "_

 **"Look "**

Dean looks at the screen.

 _"That's a foot print .That's not a human one. That's a...that's a werewolf. "_

 **"Exactly. I think it's a lead."** Michael looks left showing the hunter the trail.

 _"What you gonna follow it?"_

 **" The monsters need to die. "**

 _"Michael you are going on a suicide mission. Wasn't so bad when it was just killing one but a pack, we'll die. "_

 **"Dean. I think you do sometimes forget that I am the archangel Michael. A silly little wolf can not kill me. Yes they can cause some damage but death...uh uh. We're following it."**

 _" This is why I want control . To avoid stupid things like this. "_

The archangel ignores him and follows the path. He reaches a house that looked abandoned. A woman and man came by going straight towards the house. Michael hides in the bush and watches the couple .

The man knocks on the door . The door opens and they both get let in.

 _"I gotta say if they are monsters they are the most human ones I seen since I came here."_

Michael had to agree with him on that. The Archangel tried to listen in on their conversation but the lack of Grace didn't get him anywhere. So he moved forward keeping his head down and ducks behind a window.

He listens in.

"Two of the pack have been found dead. " The man says. "Someone is hunting us down."

"I thought the hunters were gone? " The old man says who was sitting in an armchair.

"I thought that to." The woman says "But it seems not all of them have vanished. It can't be the Angels they have no interest in us."

"Whoever it is, they are preventing us from hunting. " The man adds anger in his voice.

The old man stands up.

"It's simple we kill them. We don't let humans stomp over us like we're trash. They should remember we run this world now not them. Their world died when the Apocalypse started. I as your Alpha order you to get together and hunt the bastard down. Come back and bring the bodies with you It can be our feast. "

The werewolves shift into their monstrous form and lick their lips craving for a human.

The Alpha Werewolf nods.

"Good. The hunters will not know what's hit them."

Michael moves away from the window and gets his blade out.

"They will not know what's hit them." The archangel growled.

He stands up and turns round. A boy about seven looks at the archangel with his eyes widen.

Michael looks at his blade and back at the boy.

"Uh" He puts his blade away and raises his hands. "It's okay I'm not gonna hurt you." The boy says nothing . Michael gives him a concerned look. "What are you doing out here?" Again the boy says nothing . The archangel lowers himself so he was eye level to the child. "Are you lost? Do you have a place or a camp?" Michael sighs. "Little boy...you shouldn't be here it is dangerous. You got to come with me. "

Michael stands up and reaches out to take the boy's hand.

The boy looks up at him. His eyes turn a shade of yellow and fur grows out of his skin. The archangel takes a step back looking shocked.

"Werewolf."

The werewolf growls and raises his head. He let out a howl.

Suddenly werewolves jump down and surround the archangel. They growl and have their claws out ready to strike. Michael gets out his blade aiming it at the monsters.

"You attack you die." Michael says his voice stern.

The Alpha Werewolf walks through the pack and smiles.

"Good job Jojo. You found the little nuisance." The boy goes to his master's side and glares at the archangel. The Alpha Werewolf's eyes go yellow. "Hello dinner."

The werewolves howl wanting to get their hands on their supper.

The Alpha Werewolf grins.

" Get him. "


	3. Chapter 3

_Replies to reviews_

 _Rocking Red Reaper: I answered your question in PM_

 _Divineoverseer_ _: Other humans? You will have to wait and see. ;)_

 _Navy Apocalypse 321: Thank you for the review._

* * *

Anael but on Earth is known as Sister Jo steps out of the church with a man and a woman.

"You saved me, Sister." The man says.

"God bless you." The woman says.

"He does, every day." Anael replies with a heart warming smile.

After finishing another day of healing, Anael walks down the alleyway counting the money she has made.

A flutter of wings comes from behind her.

"Hey, Jo." A voice says.

The angel turns round and faces the well dressed man.

Anael eyes up his clothing.

 _Hmm. Vintage._

"Who are you?" She asked.

"You don't recognize me?" The man says his eyebrow raised.

Anael looks. She recognizes who it was. Her eyes widen in shock.

"Oh, God."

"People keep calling me that." He says with a puzzled expression. Anael turns to walk away. "Ah, ah." Anael paused and turns round. "We need to talk."He says.

"You're the archangel Michael, from another world."

"That's right."

"And this world Michael, is gone."

"Yes. You could say we swapped places."

"Oh...so you both done a Prince and the Pauper I see." AU Michael frowns not understanding the reference. Anael laughs a little. "I'm just gonna go now.

"No, you're not. Not until I ask you... what do you want?"

"What I want?"

"Yes. What do you want Jo? What does your heart desire?"

Anael shrugs.

"Oh. I don't know. Chanel, Dior, Louis Vuitton."

AU Michael walks up to her. Inches away from her face. The alternative archangel's presence was intimidating and Anael really wanted to be as far from him as possible. But she stayed put knowing she couldn't run from him.

"You think this is a joke?" He says.

"I don't know what this is. You asked, I answered. We done?"

AU Michael shakes his head.

"No. I asked, and you lied."

"I didn't."

"I know about you, Jo. You're the rebel, the angel who doesn't like playing by Heaven's rules or whatever. You pretend to care about these things. Pretty things. But that's all it is... pretending. These trinkets, they don't make you happy. They just pass the time. They're not what you really want."

"And if you're so smart, what do I really want?" She asks with her arms folded.

AU Michael runs his fingers through her hair. Anael wanted to push him away but her arms stayed where they were. One move and she will be dead.

"Love." He answers. He lifts her chin up with his finger to get her to look at him. Eye to eye. "To belong, to have a place, a home, a family. It's very... very human of you. And..." He let's go. "...so, so disappointing."

Anael stares at him. Speechless. It was like he just read her mind. Her deepest thoughts.

 _"So, So disappointing."_

That last sentence worried the Angel. Will he think she is not worth living. Will he decide to kill her?

Anael closes her eyes waiting for something to happen. AU Michael does nothing and goes past her. Anael opens her eyes but remained tense. The archangel could attack at any moment.

AU Michael looks up at the sky.

"I can sense how many angels are in this world. There aren't many left. I thought... maybe I could help. But if they're all these sad, lost, fallen things. Things like you. Maybe they're not worth saving, either."

"So what you are gonna let us die out?" Anael says looking horrified.

AU Michael turns round.

"I don't think you deserve to be part of my new world."

"But Michael. You know what would happen. No angels means no Heaven. No Heaven, the souls will fall to Earth. It would become nothing but chaos."

"So?"

"So...So?" Anael shakes her head. "There will be no new world because there won't even be a world to build. Everything will be gone."

The alternative archangel chuckles.

"Not everything will be gone." He reaches out his hand. "Come. Let me show you something."

Anael looks at the hand.

"Uh. I'm good. Seriously. I really must be going."

"I didn't give you a choice." His face darkens. "Now come."

Anael hesitates but holds on to his hand.

AU Michael flaps his wings and vanishes bringing the angel with him.

* * *

Jack sits on his bed with his head down. The door opens. Sam peers in.

"Hey."

"Hey." Jack answers not looking at Sam as he said it.

"I, uh... chatted with Bobby." Sam sits on the bed. "He said you may have had a rough day today."

"It was fine."

"Okay." Sam says. He looks at Jack knowing he was lying. He looked far from fine. "Jack I know this must be so hard. Without your grace, without your powers, it's a lot, I'm sure. But you can get past this. I know you will. I have faith in you, Jack. And I believe in you. And... "

The hunter gets cut off when Mary walks in.

"Hey. Sam, um... he's awake."

"Oh. Jack. I have to, uh... "

"I know." Jack says.

"We'll talk later, all right?"

Jack nods. Sam pats the bed and stands up. He leaves with his mom. They both walk down the corridor.

"Did he say anything?" Sam asks.

"I didn't talk to him. I can barely look at him." Mary answered.

Mary opens the door.

"You mind if I..."

"Sure." Mary says with a nod.

"Thanks." Sam says.

Mary goes off respecting her son's decision to do this alone.

Sam takes a deep breath. A shaky breath and slowly opens the door.

In the room, a man is sat on a bed facing the wall.

Sam switches on the lights and steps in.

"Hey Nick."

The man turns and faces the hunter.

"Oh, hey, Sam."

* * *

The werewolves charge. Michael turns and stabs one in the chest. He turns the opposite direction and punches another one across the jaw.

One werewolf grabs the archangel from behind. The monster wraps his arm around his neck. Michael grabs on to the werewolf 's arm and breaks it. The werewolf let out a cry and clutches on to his broken arm.

That caused the pack to stop. They all looked at the injured werewolf. They looked baffled. How can a human break a werewolf's bones? The bones got snapped in half. Even the Alpha looked puzzled.

"Why are we stopping." Jojo growled. "You heard the Alpha. Get him."

Jojo leaps across the pack and lands on all fours. He charges at Michael.

"Stop right there boy." Michael orders. His voice commanding.

His eyes glow.

Jojo stops in his tracks as the menacing glowing blue eyes lock straight on to him.

"Angels." The Alpha Werewolf says looking shocked.

Michael's eyes return to normal.

"Archangel."

"Archangel? I thought all the archangels are gone. Michael was the only surviving one until the news broke out that he went to paradise. Where ever that is. So who are you? "

"Michael. I am the Michael from paradise." The Alpha raises his eyebrow. "Your Michael went to another world. My world. He sent me here. "

"Two Michaels?" One of the werewolves says looking more confused than ever.

"Actually now thinking about it. I heard the angels were looking for someone. I assume that someone is you." The Alpha says. He then had a thought. "I think I got an idea."

" What sir? " The same werewolf asks.

"The angels want him. We want a human. What do angels capture?"

" Humans. " The female werewolf says.

"Yes. So I thought we could do a trade. The archangel in exchange for a human to have for our feast. "

"Angels will not trade with you." Michael says. "They will probably kill you. "

"Ah well you see. Us monsters have a good relationship with the angels. Michael especially."

Michael frowned.

"What?"

Dean had the same thought .

"Michael. Our Michael. Thought we deserved to live. He thinks we live the right way. We are truthful. We clearly state what we want. He thinks the humans lie and are corrupted and they should be wiped out. Thanks to the war the tables have turned. We have become the hunters and humans are the ones we hunt. We don't hide anymore. We come out not afraid to show who we are. Michael has given us control again. He has given us our freedom. Not only werewolves but other monsters to .Michael has saved us."

Michael shakes his head.

"This is wrong. I wouldn't do a thing like this."

" You may of not done it but ours certainly did. I'm sure the Angels will be happy to trade. "

Michael grips his blade and takes several steps back.

The Alpha chuckles.

"Okay so we are doing this the hard way." The Alpha rolls his shoulders. "I may be old but Eve has ensured that I stayed in tip-top condition. The Alpha. First werewolf should never die out. Uh uh. I been breathing and living for centuries. A battle against an archangel, happy to accept. "

The Alpha Werewolf leaps high in the air. Michael goes to swing his blade. The Alpha goes over the archangel taking the blade with him. Michael looks at his hand puzzled by how fast the Alpha did that .

The Alpha lands and waves the blade.

"No weapon to help you now."

Two werewolves grab on to both arms of the archangel. Michael tries to break free but the Alpha suddenly charges and cuts the archangel across the arm.

Michael screams in both pain and surprise. The Alpha steps back and grins.

"I may not be able to kill you but I can cause a lot of pain for you." He cuts Michael's other arm. Making a long cut across his skin. Michael grits his teeth to prevent another scream. The Alpha looks at his pack. "Lock him up. Tie him up. Do what you need to do to keep him down."

"Yes sir." The pack answers in unison.

The Alpha nods.

"Good. I will go and negotiate my offer to the Angels." His grin widens. "We are definitely going to have a feast tonight. All thanks to you...archangel Michael."

Michael opens his mouth to answer but the werewolves put a sack over his head and take him away.

* * *

 **Nick shocked me. Never saw that coming in the show. I have managed to find a way to include him. :) The next chapter will have a flashback on how Sam and the others found Nick and brought him to the bunker.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Replies to reviews_

 _vrska_ _andrea_ _: Thank you for the review_

 _Divineoverseer_ _: AU Michael is definitely twisted and sick._

* * *

 **This chapter is mainly focused on Nick. Michael and Dean will be back in the next chapter.**

* * *

Pain. Pain was the first thing Nick felt after regaining consciousness. A groan escaped his lips. His groan not Lucifer's. He had control over his body again. Nick couldn't even feel the Devil's presence in him anymore.

Did he decide to leave?

Nick couldn't remember much. The images are blurry in his mind. A voice pops up in his disoriented memories.

 _"May you rest in peace brother."_

 _Huh?_ Nick thought.

He moves feeling weird to experience movement again. The pain shoots up his body like a rocket. Nick winced and looked down where the pain was coming from.

On his shirt was blood. Lots of blood. The man hesitates as he carefully raises his shirt. What he saw completely horrified him.

 _What the?_

He touches it and suddenly gets an image of a blade being plunged into his chest.

 _I been stabbed?_ Nick thought with horror.

He was not the only one who got stabbed.

 _Lucifer._

All the pieces came together. The realization shocked the man.

 _Lucifer is dead._

He touches his chest with disbelief.

 _How am I alive?_

Nick's focus shifts on to his surroundings. Where ever he was it was dark. He heard what sounded like an engine purring.

Although Nick has been absent for a while he knew he was in some type of vehicle. Question is where is he going? Who has him?

"He...llo." He speaks his voice hoarse.

It felt strange to use his mouth. Feeling it go up and down. The jaw going side to side. It all seemed unbelievable.

"HELLO." He says louder this time.

He raises his hands and starts pounding on the lid of the trunk.

"HELLO."

The former vessel repeated the same word panic rising in his voice. The panic caused him to bleed out more. It made Nick wonder if he wasn't even going to survive after all.

The vehicle came to an abrupt stop. Nick froze. His mouth shuts. His eyes widen as he hears footsteps approach him.

The trunk opens and two people, one man, one woman look down at Nick speechless.

"I thought he was dead." The woman says.

"He was. Michael killed him." The man replies looking baffled.

 _Michael_ Nick thought.

Another image flashes across his eyes of Lucifer fighting Dean Winchester. Dean's eyes glow and swings a punch at the devil.

Nick gasps his chest heaves up and down. His heart jumped when the two people now had guns aimed at him.

"You move, we shoot." The woman warns.

"I'm not him. I'm not Lucifer. Lucifer is dead."

"So what you're the vessel?" The man asks.

Nick winced. Is this what he will be known as now, the vessel.

"Yes."

"Impossible. The vessel wouldn't be able to survive. You got stabbed."

"You think I haven't been asking myself the same question." The hunters still didn't look convinced. Nick clutches his chest. "I swear to you, I'm not him. My name is Nick and...Argh. I'm bleeding out. I haven't healed. If I don't get treatment, I will die. "

The hunters look at each other.

"What do you think?" The woman asks.

"I don't know. Seems legit but we need to make sure. We can take him back to the bunker. We'll see what the hunter and the angel have to say."

The woman nods. She gets out a pair of cuffs with strange symbols on it.

"What are those for?" Nick asks.

"Out." The man orders.

Nick sits up and swings his legs out of the trunk. He tries to stand up but his legs turn jelly and he falls into the hunter's arms.

The man pushes Nick off and pins him down to the car.

"Is this necessary? If I was Lucifer you would be dead by now."

The woman puts the cuffs on him.

"We are doing this for our safety. "She opens the car door. "Get in."

Nick slides in. The man goes round to the other side and gets in. He presses his gun at the former vessel's head. While having his gun pointed, the hunter gets out a first aid box and gets out bandages. He puts it on the wound. "Keep your hands on it. Maintain the pressure."

Nick nods and does.

"Shouldn't we go to a hospital?" He asked .

The woman slides in the front.

"Can't do that." she answers.

She starts up the engine and does a U-turn to face the opposite direction.

The hunter drove as fast as she can.

* * *

After a few hours drive, the hunters arrive at the bunker with the former vessel. Nick was close to passing out. He has lost too much blood now. He was so weak he didn't realize the two hunters are dragging him out of the car towards the entrance.

One of the hunter opens the door and escorts their partner in.

"WE GOT A PROBLEM." The man yells.

Mary was the first to turn. Her eyes widen when she sees who was coming down the stairs.

"Lucifer?"

That got everyone's attention.

"The hell." Bobby says.

Sam walks in wondering why everyone has gone silent.

"Mom what's going on?" He paused in his tracks when his eyes go on the face that has haunted him for years. "Lucifer?"

How? Sam saw Lucifer die. Michael killed him. The Archangel confirmed his brother's death. Michael wouldn't mistake that, would he?

The freedom and relief Sam experienced after the Devil's death suddenly wiped away replaced with fear. Nick weakly looks at the younger Winchester. He immediately recognized the face. This is the face Lucifer spoke about since he was let out of the cage and walked the earth.

Although everything else around him remained a blur, Sam was the only thing that was crystal clear to him.

"Sam."

The former vessel suddenly passes out in the hunter's arms. Sam's blood turned cold when he heard his name come from that mouth. Hearing the voice sent a shiver down his spine.

First his brother and the Archangel get sent to the other world and now the Devil has returned .This has turned into one of Sam's worst nightmares.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Did I miss something back at the church? " Bobby questioned. "Could have sworn Satan got killed?"

"He said he is not Lucifer. " The female hunter says. "Claims he is the vessel."

"Said his name was Nick." The other hunter adds.

Sam frowns.

"What?"

"I know we thought the same thing. " The man says. "But the guy needs surgery now. "

The hunters were about to take the unconscious man away but Sam stops them.

"Wait." He turns. "CAS."

The angel comes in with the nephilim by his side.

"Sam. What is it?" He asked.

"Lucifer?" Jack says looking shocked.

Cas looks at the vessel that contained the Devil. He walks up to Nick looking both shocked and suspicious. He places his hands on the man 's head and looks in. He digs through the mind trying to find Lucifer's presence. Sam held his breath hoping this is just the man who got tricked into saying yes to the Devil. He couldn't face Lucifer. Not now.

Cas let's go and shakes his head.

"Not Lucifer."

Sam sighs with relief.

"Ya sure? " Mary asks.

"I'm sure." Cas answers. "I can't sense his presence."

" So this is definitely the vessel? " The woman asks.

"Yes."

"Great. Now can we operate?"

Sam hesitates but nods. The hunters take Nick into the other room. They order some hunters to come in with them to help. The door gets shut before anyone can look in.

"I don't understand, how did Lucifer's vessel survive?" Mary asks looking puzzled.

"It is rare." Cas answers.

"Nick. He should have been dead long time ago. How has he survived all them years?" Sam says.

"I'm afraid I cannot give you an answer." The angel says with an apologetic look. "I will warn you Sam just because Lucifer is gone that doesn't mean Nick should be trusted. What Nick has gone through, would leave a human severely damaged and traumatized. Could even alter their personality. With Nick being possessed by Lucifer... "

"I get it Cas. But he could be useful. Nick might know things. He might know what the other Michael's plans are. "

"You have a point but Nick might not be able to give you an answer. Not yet anyway. His memories will come in bits. You have to give it time. "

Sam nods . "Right okay."

Hours later Nick laid in bed with his eyes closed. The hunters ensured the younger Winchester that the injured man is stable for now. Sam got Nick moved into a room with angel warding and other types of warding. For safety precautions.

Each day, someone went into Nick's room to change his bandages and check his progress. Mary, Bobby, Cas and the hunters took turns going in but Sam couldn't bring himself to face him.

One night, Nick woke up screaming.

Cas ran in.

"Nick."

Nick started screaming and blabbing words and phrases. Some in English some in Enochian.

"Nick ." Sam runs in. He paused and looked at the frantic man.

 _It's not Lucifer_ He reminds himself. _Help him._

Sam goes to help the angel but suddenly gets punched by Nick. Fear returns to Sam's face as he sees the rage in Nick's eyes.

"That all you got Sammy?" Nick said with a smirk.

Cas sees the hunter become tense.

"Sam get out of here. I got this."

Sam opens his mouth but other hunters charge in and pin the former vessel down.

"Ain't got no big bro to help you now Sammy." Nick laughs. Lucifer's laugh.

"Sedate him." Cas orders.

The hunters inject the drugs into Nick. Nick continued laughing but eventually drifts off. Cas carefully puts Nick down on the pillow and puts the blanket over him.

"I'll keep watch."

The hunters nod and leave the room. Sam stayed put his hands clenched into fists.

Cas straightens up and looks at Sam with a frown.

"Sam. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"I'm fine." Sam quickly says. Slipping into his mask to hide his emotions.

"Sam. This is what I was warning you about. The damage Lucifer has caused. Me going into his head probably didn't help either. I do not know if Nick will ever get better. Recovering from something so big as this, it takes time. I understand you want answers. We both want answers but..."

"I know. I ain't giving up on him. He has gotta open up to us. He has to. It could give us a hint on Michael's whereabouts. Places he will likely be."

Cas nods but seemed doubtful.

As the days gone on, Nick's condition didn't change. He woke up screaming, having fits, becoming aggressive to others. It started becoming a routine. Nick wakes up, starts screaming, gets sedated, and goes back to sleep. Then the cycle starts again .

Weeks later, Sam started getting doubtful, the former vessel is being no help to them at all. Sam even questioned in his mind if there was even a point in keeping Nick alive. Maybe he is better of dead?

The day his mom came in to say he is awake did surprise the younger Winchester. For once, Nick didn't need to be put to sleep.

Sam asked his mom if Nick said anything but Mary admitted she didn't see him. Couldn't look at his face. Sam couldn't blame her even he still struggles to look at the face that has been the face of a monster.

When approaching Nick's room, Sam felt he had to do this alone. Confront the former vessel, face his fears. After Mary leaves, Sam opens the door and peers in.

Nick sits on the bed facing the wall. The last three weeks have been torture. The nightmares, memories have shaken Nick. Recently the nightmares, visions, flashbacks have slowed down and started getting better. The first time in ages, Nick was able to think clearly.

He hears the door open. Nick didn't respond assuming one of the hunters was coming to check on him.

"Hey Nick."

Nick frowns.

 _Is that who I think it is?_

Nick turns round.

"Oh hey Sam."

Sam shifts side to side feeling awkward.

"Uh...How'd you sleep?"

"Uh, yeah. Um... Okay. I didn't wake up screaming, so that's a plus." Nick says with a small smile.

"Yeah. So, no more nightmares?"

"They're getting better."

"Good." Sam looks at the bandaging. "May I, uh...May I see it?" Nick stands up and unbuttons his shirt. Sam checks it over. "Oh, look at that. Looks like it's healing."

Nick scratches his wound.

"Yeah, it itches a lot. Doesn't really, uh..." He stops when Sam starts to disinfect the wound. Nick winced as the medical substance stings the wound. "Argh."

Sam looks up from the wound.

"Sorry."

Nick grits his teeth as Sam finishes up.

"It must be weird, you looking at me and seeing him."

Sam stops and stands up.

"Yeah." He paused. His eyes go the other way.

 _Look at him. It's not Lucifer. It's just a guy who got mixed up in Lucifer's sick games. His just a vessel like you were._

Sam looks back at Nick.

"But... I'm really glad it's you. I'm glad Lucifer is dead."

Nick nods agreeing with the hunter.

"Me to."

Sam decided to get the questions he been wanting to ask.

"You still, uh...Y...You still remember?"

"Just little bits and pieces here and there." Nick answers with a shrug.

"Michael. The alternative one. Did he tell Lucifer anything? Anything about his plan?"

"Umm...I remember him saying... he wanted to do it right this time."

"What you mean?"

"Not sure he also said something about rebuilding. Wiping the earth. Starting again. Don't know if there is a link."

"Michael wants to build a new world."

"Why?"

"From what I remember he believes we are corrupted. We don't deserve to live."

"This is from the Archangel Michael?"

"Yes."

Nick frowns.

"Sounds more like a thing Lucifer would do."

"Yeah."

Nick sighs.

"Sorry I couldn't be much help."

"Don't be sorry. You are still recovering. If you get something. Call one of us. Okay?"

"Yeah sure."

Sam nods.

"Great um...You must be hungry."

"Starving." Nick admits with a slight chuckle.

"I'll make you something to eat. You get some rest." Nick sits down on the bed. "I won't be long."

"Take your time."

Sam smiles a little and leaves the room. The smile drops from his face after stepping out and closing the door. He looks at his hands that trembled. Sam takes several breaths to calm himself down.

Although that was a simple talk, it felt so intense for the younger Winchester. He couldn't wait to get out of there.

 _Make him a sandwich. Give it to him then go._

Sam was about to go to the kitchen when suddenly his phone rings. He looks and sees Cas on the screen.

 _This better be good._

"Hey, Cas."

 _"Hello, Sam."_ A voice comes through that was certainly not Cas.

San frowns and brings the phone closer to his ear.

"Who is this?"

 _"Oh. I'm the boy who's got your angel. And if you want to see him again, you know, alive, we should probably chat."_


	5. Chapter 5

_Replies to reviews_

 _VegasGranny_ _: Yeah and people can't look at Nick now without thinking of Lucifer. Sam, Cas, Mary they all can't look at him as Nick. It's like Nick has lost his identity._

 _vrskaandrea_ _: Thank you for the review._

 _Divineoverseer_ _: Yeah I feel there is something off with Nick. From what I seen in season 14 so far I feel there_ _is going to be_ _a twist in Nick's storyline or something bad is going to happen. I know this week's episode we see Nick again. I_ _am intrigued_ _on where the writers are going to take Nick's storyline. Got to try to fit it into my story :)_

* * *

The Alpha Werewolf calmly strolls up to the angel headquarters. Two angels stood outside guarding the entrance.

"Good morning...or afternoon. I can't tell these days." The Alpha says with a smile.

"Identity." One angel orders.

The Alpha's eyes glow yellow and his nails escalate showing off his wolf features.

"Just little old me. Been here a few times."

The angels nod.

"Michael is not present." The other angel says.

"Oh I heard." The Alpha returns to his original form. "I'm not here to see him. I'm here to make a trade."

"What sort of trade?" The first angel asks.

"One that I'm sure you would be very interested in."

The angels glance at each other. They look back at the monster.

"Wait here." They ordered.

One of the angels march in. Moments later, the angel comes back out.

"She is ready to see you."

The Alpha clasps his hands and grins.

"Excellent." The Alpha gets escorted to a room. In the room a woman was standing with her hands behind her back facing the window. The werewolf puts on his most charming smile. "Ah...It's Naomi. Right?"

The woman turns round her face lacking emotion.

"Yes" She puts bluntly.

"Thought so. One of Michael's top dogs."

"What is it you want to trade?" She asks getting straight to the point.

"Not the type to chit chat I see. But then Michael wasn't much of a talker either." He says with a chuckle. AU Naomi stares at him with a blank expression not looking amused. The Alpha sighs and slumps down on the chair. "Okay let's get straight down to business."

AU Naomi sits opposite him.

"What is it you have that we would be so interested in?" She asked.

The Alpha Werewolf looks at her. A grin forming on his face.

"The archangel Michael."

AU Naomi looks at him surprised.

"The archangel Michael?"

"Yes. The one you been hunting for weeks. I found him, showed up right on my doorstep."

"If you have Michael, where is he?"

"Somewhere safe and secure."

"How do I know you are telling the truth?"

The Alpha Werewolf leans back in his seat with his hands up.

"Check me. Look into my head. Look into my memories. You will see I'm not lying."

AU Naomi stands up and walks round the table. She places her hands on the Alpha and looks in. Seconds later, she let's go.

"You are telling the truth."

"Told ya."

"Tell me the location."

" Ah well you see, only my pack knows the location, I made sure they didn't tell me. If I knew and you looked into my head, then you would know and not make a trade with me."

"How do you know he is safe and secure?"

" I know my pack well. They will make sure he does not escape. "

The angel sighs and sits back down.

"What is it you want?"

"Humans. I promised my pack a feast."

"We capture humans to do what we needs to be done. Why should we hand over humans that we captured, why don't you get your own. "

"One, there has been a lack of humans recently and two my pack have been getting killed one by one by your troublesome archangel. So you could your angel problem has prevented us from hunting, feeding. I say we deserve your humans. "

AU Naomi takes it as a fair point. She needed Michael badly. Giving up a human to get the archangel, so be it.

"Fine. One human."

"Can't squeeze another one?"

"No. We are running low to. Just because Michael is not here that doesn't mean his work should be stopped. We need humans to continue what he started. One human. That is my final offer." The Alpha scratches his chin not looking every impressed. AU Naomi leans forward into the monster's face. "One human or have none. I can find where your hiding Michael. Send the angels out to get your pack and look into their memories. We will go through each one until we have an answer. I'm sure it will not end pretty. Which option do you prefer?"

The Alpha Werewolf goes back feeling awkward having the angel in his face. He sighs and nods.

"Fine. Get me a meaty one."

AU Naomi goes back upright and nods.

"I shall."

* * *

Michael is chained up to the wall with the werewolves on guard outside. The hunter and the archangel have done nothing but argue since they both been locked up. Michael felt Dean's anger boiling up inside him. He couldn't think with Dean yelling at him.

 **"Dean. Whatever happens, we will be okay. Hurt but okay."**

 _"What about when the angels have us?"_

Michael sighs.

 **"I'll think of something."**

 _"You said that like three times now since we been stuck here."_

 **"I will think of something if you just be quiet."**

 _"It wouldn't make no difference. You don't know what to do. I don't know what to do. We are both screwed._ "

 **"Dean. Remember what I said to my brother back at the church? About being patient."**

 _"Patience is the answer. Yeah I know but I don't think patience is gonna help us in this situation."_

 **"You don't know that**."

" _Michael. You have messed up since being in control. I warned you not to follow the footprints, because of your reckless decisions. We are never gonna get home."_ Michael goes quiet. Dean feels the archangel's guilt. The hunter sighs. _"Sorry, should have not yelled at you. You were just trying to help. Lower the threat. I probably would have done the same thing to."_

 **"Because you are reckless to."**

Dean chuckles.

 _"Yeah. Have done things that are beyond crazy."_

 **"Like saying yes to me."**

 _"Saying yes to you definitely goes up the list."_

Michael raises his eyebrow but finds the response amusing. The door opens from above and two werewolves peer in.

"Its time." One of them says.

The werewolves jump down and start to remove the chains. One werewolf kept the archangel blade at Michael's throat as they unraveled the chains.

"Prepare for black out." The werewolf says with a smirk.

They put the sack over Michael's head.

* * *

The two sides meet with their prisoners. The werewolves drag Michael forward to the front. They remove the sack.

Michael looks up with a calm expression.

A woman dressed in army, combat uniform steps forward. Her posture was up right, her hands behind her back. She not only looked like a soldier but acted like one to.

"Hello Michael." She says.

Michael eyes widen when he sees through the vessel.

"Naomi."

 _"Wait what? Naomi?"_ Dean says sounding surprised.

"I been wanting to meet you." AU Naomi says with a fake smile.

Michael chuckles slightly.

"So you are in charge. Funny, the Naomi from my world is also in charge. "

"Due to our Michael's absence, I had to take his place and cover for him until he comes back."

Michael shakes his head.

"He is not coming back. "

"He is going to come back. "

"No he is not."

"Yes he is." She says raising her voice in anger. The angel stops and goes back into her calm manner. "Your human. "

"Ah yes splendid." The Alpha says with a big grin.

AU Naomi nods and signals her soldiers to bring the human forward.

The angels bring the prisoner forward. They push the human down on to their knees. AU Naomi removes the sack revealing the human.

"One human. Like I promised. "

"Oh goody." The Alpha says rubbing his hands with delight.

The werewolves howl with joy. Michael hears the hunter gasp.

 **"Dean what is it?"** He asked .

 _"I know her."_ Dean answers after recognizing the prisoner's face. _"That's...That's Eileen."_

* * *

 **Say hello to alternative Naomi and alternative Eileen. :) Next chapter coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Replies to reviews_

 _vrska_ _andrea_ _: Thank you for the review :)_

 _Astronema2345_ _: I answered your message in pm._

 _Divineoverseer_ _: I don't think anyone likes the sound of that lol_

* * *

"It's a trap." Mary says.

"Yep." Sam says.

Bobby frowns.

"This guy's a..."

"Demon."

"He just told you he was a demon?" Jack says looking puzzled.

"Yeah. He seemed pretty proud of it, too."

"Yeah, they ain't a real humble bunch." Bobby says.

"So, what do we do?" Maggie asks.

Sam loads his gun.

"We get Cas back. All right, grab holy water, Devil's Trap bullets, angel blades, because whatever we're walking into..."

"It's gonna suck." Bobby says.

"Exactly. Maggie, you're with Bobby. Mom, you're with me."

"I'm coming, too. I know I'm not as strong as I used to be, but... I can help. I have to."

Bobby sighs.

"Listen, kid..."

"Okay. Grab your gear." Sam interrupts with a nod.

Jack smiles and goes of to get ready. Bobby frowns at the younger hunter not keen on the decision he has just made.

"Sam, I mean... Jack's a worker, but he ain't ready for a full-on demon smack down."

"So... we keep an eye on him. He needs this, Bobby."

"If you say so."

 _Still don't think it's a good idea._

Sam swings his bag over his shoulder.

"Okay, once Jack is ready we'll leave."

* * *

Kipling grabs a cup of coffee from the bar and sits down next to the angel. Cas sits with chains wrapped round him. He glares at the demon as he sits down with his coffee.

"Castiel, you sure I can't get you anything hot and black?"

"Coffee has no effect on me." The angel answers.

"Hm. Me either. You know, not anymore, but it's like saltwater taffy or infants you know, I just like the taste."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm just trying to be a good host like Mother would have wanted."

"Why are you using me as bait?"

Kipling sips his coffee

"It's kind of what you're for, isn't it? And I need something... from Sam Winchester."

"You really think that he's gonna make a deal with you?"

"Oh, he's dealt with worse. You see, recently, I had a revelation. You know, somebody asked me what it was as a demon walking the planet, destroying, drinking, defiling you know, the Three D's. I didn't know. So, I sat back, and I gave it a good think, and I realized exactly what I wanted."

"And what is it?"

The corners of the demon's lips turn upwards. He slowly grins.

"Everything."

* * *

Sam sits in the driving seat while Mary was on shot-gun. The huntress kept glancing at her son. His tired eyes and unshaved beard. His expression remained tense and there is lines on his face caused by worry.

Mary looks back at Sam for the fifth time and breaks the silent.

"Sam, it's gonna be fine."

"Stop saying that, please." Sam not looking in his mom's direction.

"What?"

"It's gonna be fine, that everything's gonna be fine, we're gonna find the other Michael, bring Dean home."

"We are."

"You don't know that." He sighs. "Dean's gone. He is in the other world with Michael in control. Michael might have joined the army over there and gone dark side. We don't know if Dean is even alive. "

"I know. I know he's out there, scared and alone. I know. I know he might never come back. Never think I don't know that. But I can't...I have to think about the good, Sam, because, if I don't, I will drown in the bad. For Dean's sake, I can't do that. We can't do that."

Sam shakes his head.

"I'm being real here mom."

"Sam. You never gave up on me when I was in the other world. "

"Yeah but you were not possessed by an archangel. There is a difference mom."

Mary sits back and looks out of the window.

"You wouldn't give up on family Sam."

Sam grips his hands on the steering wheel.

"Lets focus on Cas okay."

 _At least I know he is alive._

* * *

The hunters arrive in the location where Cas is being held captive. They get out of their cars. Sam hands Mary the demon knife. The one he got from Ruby.

"Here."

Mary takes the knife.

"The Demon Killing Knife. Are you sure?"

"Yeah. They'll search me. It's safer with you. All right. You know what to do."

The hunters nod and get into their positions. Sam walks through the bar's entrance. Kipling approaches him with a smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the great... Sam Winchester." A demon checks Sam over. They step back and nod to confirm the hunter is empty-handed. Kipling puts his drink down. His smile widens. "I have heard so much about you. You are a damm legend. The shoulders, the hair. Mm-mm! You are my Beyoncé."

Sam ignores the demon and looks at the angel.

"Cas, you okay?"

"Of course he is. I don't damage the merchandise." Kipling answers.

"I'm more embarrassed than I am hurt." Cas answers.

Sam looks at the demon.

"And you are?"

Kipling. Uh, Kip for short."

"Cool. Kip. I'm here like you asked, so..."

"Yeah, you're here, but not exactly as I asked. You see, I told you to come alone. But."

A group of demons drag Jack and Maggie in.

"Found them outside. They didn't even put up a fight." The demon says.

Jack gives Sam an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Sam."

One of the demons punches Jack in the stomach. Jack grits his teeth and tries to stay strong. Sam wanted to go over and kill demon for doing that but he couldn't break or move. He had to play along then find the right time to attack.

"It's fine. You... tried. But I'm gonna need a little bit more now, you know, not to... eat them. It's just, you know, late capitalism. You understand." Kip says.

The demon folds his arms.

"So, Sam, let's make a deal."

* * *

 **"Eileen? "**

 _"She was a hunter. She...got killed. "_

 **"Oh... "**

 _"I wasn't very close with her but Sam... "_ His voice trails off.

 **"Oh..."** Michael didn't need the hunter to finish his sentence. He knew what Dean meant. **"I'm sorry."**

 _" She deserved better. "_

 **"What's happened has happened. Can't be changed."** The archangel looks at Eileen with a frown. **"It seems she is meeting the same** **fate**."

The Alpha Werewolf looks down at the woman.

"Hello. I am so happy you are joining us for dinner. "

He licks his lips already tasting the human heart in his mouth.

 _I can't wait to get my teeth into you._

Eileen looks at the monster and reads his lips as he spoke .She glares at him.

"Go to hell."

The Alpha Werewolf chuckles.

"Heard that insult so many times. Why don't you use your human brain and come up with a new one...oh wait you won't have brain after what I'm going to do with you. "

"Okay Alpha you got what you want now hand over the archangel and his blade." AU Naomi orders.

"He is all yours sweetheart."

The angels grab Michael and take him to their side. The werewolves do the same when Eileen. As Eileen and Michael go past each other, the archangel notices the huntress doing something with her hands. He couldn't make out what she was doing because he abruptly gets turned to face AU Naomi.

"You lost Michael. You are ours now."

" That how you speak to someone who has a higher authority than you. " Michael says .

AU Naomi shakes her head.

"You might be the high mighty archangel where you come from but over here, you are nothing .You are nothing but an unwelcome guest." A werewolf hands her the blade. She takes it and smiles. "Thank you."

Eileen looks at each werewolf and angel as she fiddles with the cuffs using the Bobbi pin she found on the ground before the angels took her out of her cell. Eileen had to pay close attention, she couldn't hear the cuff being unlocked due to her being deaf. Rather than hearing it, she felt it. She moves her hands to give herself an idea on how far she has got.

She felt the cuff slip off one hand.

 _One down. One to go ._

"I am Michael. Surely you would know I can be trusted. I am one of you no matter what universe we are from. "

"No. I don't trust you and I most certainly don't trust your vessel. He is from the other world. A hunter. I'm sure he didn't say yes to you without forming a deal. You both could be planning a way to over throw us. Me and you working together, never going to happen. " She grins. "You are going to be in for a surprise. "

"What is that?"

" It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. "

"Naomi I already been through pain, torture. I been through it all .So go ahead, get your tools out and mess with my head. It will be nothing new to me. "

The angel chuckles.

"Oh that was one surprise but not the one I was thinking of. The surprise I was thinking of is... "

She gets cut off when Eileen unlocks the other cuff and punches the werewolf in the face. The werewolf stumbles back shocked by that sudden attack.

"What the? "

Michael punches the distracted angels and snatches the blade out of AU Naomi's hand. Eileen grabs the angel blade from the angel who Michael punched and uses it to kill the werewolf. The other werewolves howl with rage and lunge at Eileen.

Eileen pushes and kicks the werewolves away, but they kept coming back. Michael knocks a few of the angels out. He felt some Grace in him that could be enough to fly out of here.

 _"_ _EILEEN_ _!"_ Dean yells . _"We can't leave her here."_

" She is not my problem. "

 _"Please. My Eileen died. I don't want this Eileen to die to. "_

Michael sighs and looks round at the huntress. The Alpha grabs Eileen by the shirt and raises his claw.

"Smart sugar. You are mine." The Alpha hisses .

 _No she's not_ Michael thought.

Michael charges full on adrenaline and stabs the monster. The Alpha Werewolf screams and drops down to his knees .The werewolves squeal with horror and quickly pick up their master and take him away.

Eileen looks at the archangel surprised he saved her life. Michael touches her shoulder.

They both vanish.

AU Naomi stands up and brushes her uniform down. She growls with frustration. She was so close. The angels stand up.

"He got away madam." One angel says .

AU Naomi turns and glares at them.

"Don't just stand here. Find him and bring him to me. Now."

" Yes madam. "

The angels soar up into the sky and fly off into the distance.


	7. Chapter 7

_Replies to reviews_

 _vrskaandrea_ _: Thank you for the review_

 _VegasGranny_ _: Oh yes ;)_

 _Divineoverseer_ _: You will find out_

* * *

"You're looking to make a deal?"

"I'm a demon. That's how we do. Please." Kipling taps the stool next to him. "Sit." Sam stays put. The demon raises his eyebrow. "No? Suit yourself, barbarian."

"What do you want?"

"That is a very good question. What do I want? You know, I don't know if you're aware or not, Sam, but Hell is in a bit of a pickle, you know, with Crowley dead and Asmodeus Kentucky fried, which means..."

"I don't care."

"Yes, you do. Or you will. You see, for the first time in a very long time, Hell is without a King. And that...that's just not right."

"So, you volunteer?"

"Exactly."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I want to work with you, Sam, not against you."

"And is that why you took me hostage?" Cas says.

"It's exactly why you're still breathing. It gives me a chance to show Sam and friends that I can hurt them but choose not to. You see, I want the Crowley Deal. I give you information, a spot of help every now and again, and in return, you choose to turn a blind eye to the crossroads deals, the demon-on-demon violence, etc."

'We never gave Crowley that deal." Sam says.

"How exciting. Then I would be breaking new ground."

"All right. You got some good lines, I'll give you that much, but you're no Crowley. I know that. And so do they."

"Ouch!" Kip laughs. "Owie! I know that I'm not that poncey son of a bitch. You see, in life, I rode with Genghis Khan, and I burned half the world. So, please, do you think that I like prancing around like this? Please." He starts to approach the hunter making himself look menacing. "If I had it my way, I would eat your heart. But a King has an image to maintain. And I'm not afraid of you. But, they are." Kip glances at the other demons showing who he meant. "So, take the deal, Sam, before I stop trying to be Crowley and I show you who I really am. So, what do you say, darling?"

Sam shakes his head.

"No"

"Are you sure, because I know things...all sorts of things."

"Yeah. So do I."

"Such as? "

The doors break down. Mary and Bobby walk in and start shooting.

"Sam"

Mary throws the demon knife towards her son. Sam catches it and raises Kipling ready to fight.

"How smart." Kip says .

They both start fighting. Mary stabs a demon with an angel blade in the head. She turns and stabs another demon. Jack and Maggie hide behind the counter.

"Hey. Stay low." Jack tells her. Maggie nods and keeps her head down. Two demons send Bobby to the ground and start beating him up. Jack comes out of his hiding spot and glares at the demons. "Hey! Get away from him."

The demons look at the ex nephilim with an amused expression.

"What you gonna do kiddo?"

Jack raises his fists into a boxer position. Bobby looks at Jack and sighs.

"Aw, balls. "

The demons chuckle and punch Jack. Jack tries to fight back but the demons overpower him and send him to the ground. Maggie watches with horror as she hears Jack's cries .

Mary goes to Maggie.

"Take this." Mary hands her the blade. "You know how to use it?

"Uh, stab them with the pointy end?" Maggie answers looking unsure.

"Pretty much. Okay."

"Okay."

A demon comes from behind and pins Mary to the counter. Mary grabs a bottle and hits the demon on the head. The demon laughs despite the glass sticking out of its skin. He wraps his arms around the huntress's neck and starts strangling her . Mary tries to push the demon off her but he was stronger. He grinned with satisfaction as Mary struggled to breathe.

Maggie comes out and stabs the demon in the back. The demon's head snaps back its eyes glowing then drops to the ground. Mary rubs her neck and coughs. She nods at Maggie as to say good job.

Kipling and Sam continue fighting. The demon flicks his wrist and sends the younger Winchester into the wall. Sam hits the wall and falls into the table. The table breaks and collapses on to the ground. Sam winced as he stands up. Kipling pins the hunter to the wall.

"I'm brilliant. Ain't I darling." He takes the demon knife and examines it. "Cool."

While Kipling was fascinated by the weapon, Sam grabs the knife and stabs Kip. The demon screams and glows bright. He falls back on the ground.

The demon is dead.

That's when everyone stopped. The demons look down at their master eye wide. Sam takes a step forward and glares at the demons.

"There will be no new King of Hell. Not today. Not ever. And if anybody wants the job, you can come through me. Understood? So, what's it gonna be?"

All of the demons heads go back and thick black smoke shoots out of each one and travels into the air vents and windows. The meat suits collapse on the ground. Sam puts his knife away and looks round.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Michael and Eileen appear in the woods, miles away from where the angels and werewolves are.

"That's as far as I can go." Michael says. "It has brought us time." Eileen points the angel blade at Michael's face. The archangel sighs. "That has no effect on me." Eileen doesn't lower the weapon. "I just saved your life."

"Why did you save me? " she asks .

"I...had to. I couldn't leave you to die."

"Why? Since when did you angels ever care about us. You are ones who started this war. The apocalypse."

Okay Michael couldn't argue back because the woman has a point. The angels did want the apocalypse to happen. Michael wanted to fight his brother. It was destiny. Thinking about it, the archangel didn't think about his father's creations. The danger and harm they were put in, all he thought about was ending Lucifer.

"Yes we did want it to happen. " He admits. There was no point lying if you had a Winchester in your mind . "But..." He looks round at the wasted land. "It would have never gone this far. "

"It did."

Michael sighs.

"Listen. I am not one of them .Yes I am an archangel Michael yes but not from this world."

Eileen furrows her eyebrows .

" You are the other Michael? "

"Yes"

Eileen thought back to conversations the angels had outside her cell, she focused on their lips. She didn't get every word but she remembered a paradise, another world . They were brought a lot. Other words she was sure she read was other Michael, dangerous and captured.

"I heard of you. You are wanted by the angels. "

"Yes. For not good reasons. They see me as a threat because I am from another universe. I'm Michael but not their Michael. Not the one they follow.

"How do I know you are not as bad as him?"

"I may have made mistakes but I am definitely not like him. Your Michael. I am the opposite of him. He wants to destroy humanity. I want to save it."

Eileen scoffs.

"So we have an Yin and Yang thing going on here .You are the good one, he is the bad one."

 _Guess that is way of summarizing it._ Dean thought.

The hunter studies the woman. Eileen looked the same as his Eileen. Only difference was she looked more tough, stronger, she didn't show any fear towards the archangel. She was like the alternative Charlie.

 _That's what war does to you, it changes you._ Dean thought.

"I suppose you could say that. " Michael says with a smile.

" This other world, it has been the hot topic. They have been discussing it a lot." She sighs. "I thought they already had you at first because an archangel was taken in. "

Michael frowns.

"Archangel?"

"Yes"

"Who? "

"I don't know but I know he is from your world."

 _"How? They are dead? Michael is the only surviving one. "_ Dean says .

The archangel goes up to the woman's face looking curious.

"May I?" Eileen takes a step back immediately becoming alarmed. "I am not going to hurt you. I am only having a peak. "

"That's what they all say."

" I promise you. I will be very quick. " Eileen didn't look convinced. Michael wanted to grab the woman and look but he couldn't. If he did, she will not trust him. He decides to use a more calm approach. "My vessel, he told me to save you. He didn't want you to die."

"I don't understand. "

"My vessel knew you well the other you."

"Other me?"

"Different worlds. Different versions of people. Just like me and your Michael. There was a version you but...She died. " Eileen stares at him looking shocked. "My vessel, he didn't want to see you die. Yes you may of not known each other in this world but from his perspective you are Eileen and he knows you can be trusted and you do not deserve to meet the same fate his Eileen did. "

"What is he name? The vessel?"

"Dean Winchester."

"What was I to him?"

" A friend. Just friends. "

Eileen frowns .

"How do I know you are telling the truth."

" I am. I swear to you. I am your side. "

Part of Eileen wanted to retreat, run as far as she can. The other part of her felt drawn to him, she felt she can trust him. He seemed different compared to get Michael, she didn't sense any negative vibes. Instead she sensed hope. Hope is something she has not felt in ages since the war started.

"Okay." She lowers her hand but keeps the blade by her side in case the archangel changes his mind.

Michael gives a silent thank you before placing his hands on Eileen's head.

A flash of images go past of humans screaming, angels marching up and down the base. One image shows through Eileen's eyes. She gets dragged by the guards after being interrogated, they go past a man who is in a cage on his own.

He was wearing a muzzle on his mouth, a straight jacket and his feet are chained up. The man lies on the ground looking lost, damaged and hopeless. As Michael focused on the imagery, he sees something through the man.

The archangel's eyes widen.

 _It_ _can't be_ _._

The man muffled a cry as the chains burn his skin. More images of torture flash across Michael's eyes. It becomes too much for the archangel. He had no choice but to let go.

Eileen gasps and touches her head feeling a headache coming on. Michael stumbles back shocked by what he saw.

 _"What did you see?"_ Dean asks.

Michael shakes his head with disbelief.

"Gabriel. I saw Gabriel."

* * *

 **Okay you are probably wondering how the hell is Gabriel back. It** **will be explained** **later.**

 **I** **was pissed** **off when Gabriel got killed. We only just had him back. I had to bring him back in my story.**

 **Next chapter coming soon. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Replies to reviews_

 _vrskaandrea_ _: Thank you for the review :)_

 _VegasGranny_ _: Kipling was funny. Yeah not a fan of Maggie. Don't really care about her. Glad you are loving this story._

 _Divineoverseer_ _: Yeah lol_

* * *

AU Michael and Anael arrive at an old abandoned warehouse.

"We're here." The archangel says his smile wide.

Anael frowns at the place .

"Why are we here?"

"Because my start to building my new world is in there."

"What's in there?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. Now come."

The archangel walks in. Anael groans in her mind but follows. Anael looks at the machinery that looked like they haven't been used in years.

 _Why am I here?_ She kept questioning herself .

"What do you think of him?" AU Michael asks.

Anael frowns .

"Who?"

"Michael. Your one. What's your opinion of him?"

"Why do you care?"

"Curiosity I guess. You know he failed to kill Lucifer in the apocalypse, he hasn't been there for Heaven because he has been in the cage. I thought him failing in leadership is one of the reasons why Heaven is falling apart. "

"Michael tried." Anael answers. She sighs. "I may have rebelled against Heaven but I know Michael tried. It didn't help because Dean Winchester was too stubborn to say yes."

"Yes I'm aware of that. Had a little peak inside Michael's fractured mind. I find my other me so disappointing. He got beaten by a human." He paused and looks at the angel. "Sam Winchester took control and was going to take Lucifer back to the cage and Michael..." He laughs . "He just grabs on to Sam's jacket thinking he can pull him back but he ends up falling in. The humans stopped Lucifer that day not Michael. So pathetic. I killed my Lucifer without any problems. I didn't let love stop me. I killed my Lucifer and I would do it again."

Anael cringed at AU Michael's psychotic smile. The angel had to admit AU Michael was scarier than Lucifer. She remains straight-faced.

"Michael did kill Lucifer. He eventually got his wish."

"Yes. He did .You didn't see his face after he killed Lucifer ."

"I assume he was relieved."

"Yes but there was something else. I sensed sadness from him. Grief. He was upset that his brother was dead."

"Lucifer was his brother. They used to be close."

"I was close with mine but was I upset when I killed my Lucifer...no I wasn't. I felt more powerful than ever. The feeling feels so good. I'm sorry Jo but your Michael, it's for the best that his gone. He is too messed up."

"He would have helped Heaven."

AU Michael chuckles .

"Make the problem worse I say. Heaven would have not been his priority, I would have been his priority. He wants me dead .He would have not stopped until I was. Heaven would have been ignored for a long...long time. Let's just say I'm not easy to kill. Heaven falls, it falls. Not my problem. Just down here is what I now care about."

The archangel points and starts walking again. Across the room was a man sitting on a chair. The man had his head down.

AU Michael smiles.

"Here we have a vampire." He looks at the vampire. "You...you know exactly what you want. You don't pretend to want to help people or save the world. Your want is pure and simple and clean. And that's why you are worth saving."

Anael stares at the archangel eye wide.

 _What is he thinking?_

"That's why we are going to work so well together. Because you just want to eat."

The vampire slowly lifts his head. Fangs form followed by a grin.

"Work together? You are choosing monsters over us?" Anael says.

"Yes. They are honest. They simply state what they want. Unlike you who lied to my face."

"This is wrong? God wouldn't want this."

"MY father is not here. He left me ages ago. I didn't get nothing from him after killing my Lucifer. I had the world dumped on my shoulders because of him. I failed my world. Now I got second chance to make things right. This is only a glimpse of my plan, there is so much more to come."

"I can't wait." There vampire says.

AU Michael gets out a blood bag.

"Drink up. You need to keep your strength up. It's fresh. I bled the human dry. "

Hunger shows in the vampire's eyes. He snatches the bag and consumes the blood. He sucks on it enjoying every moment of it.

"Gotta keep my army strong for the new world." He looks at Anael. "Strong enough to overthrow every last human on this earth. Once they are gone. It will be a better world. A world that I been imagining since I got here. Are you gonna be part of it? Well...we will have to wait and see."

Anael clutches her bag as the archangel's eyes lock straight on to her. The last sentence caused her to flinch.

"I need to go outside. Umm excuse me."

The angel walks off. AU Michael didn't stop her. Instead he smirked at her reaction

 _Go ahead and tell everyone. I want everyone to know that this world will soon be mine._

The vampire drops the empty bag. AU Michael grins.

"We better get you some friends. Can't have a one man army. Tell me..." He leans into the vampire's face. "...where are your hideouts ?"

Anael goes outside. She turns to see if the archangel has followed her. She looks the other way to see if he has appeared behind her. There was no sign of him.

 _He's crazy._ She thought.

He needed to be stopped. Heaven can't help because the angels are refusing to leave. They are in no state to help with Heaven at the risk of falling apart. Anael has an idea of someone who could help. She gets out her phone and types in the number.

She presses the phone to her ear and waits for an answer.

* * *

Jack stares at himself through the mirror. The ex nephilim felt angry with himself. He messed up. He got himself beaten by a demon.

 _If I had my powers that demon...all the demons would_ _have been killed_ _. No one would_ _have got_ _hurt. I can't do nothing_ _right now_ _. I'm..._

His thoughts get interrupted by a knock. Cas comes in.

"Hey, Jack."

"I'm fine." Jack quickly says before the angel could ask.

"You did well." Cas says.

"All I did was get punched in the face."

"Well, to be fair, we all got punched in the face."

"That's not...Before, when I had my powers, I could have done something, and..."

"Jack. You don't... You...You don't have your powers. And you...Your grace should regenerate in time, but until then..."

"I'm useless. I can't kill demons, I can't find the other Michael, I can't fight the other Michael, Dean and our Michael are trapped in the apocalypse world. I can't do anything. I don't have anything."

Cas shakes his head.

"Oh, Jack, that's just not true. You've got me. You have all of us. You have your family. And...And we are going to find the other Michael, take his grace and bring Dean home."

"Our Michael?"

Jack looks at Cas concern in his eyes.

Cas nods.

"Michael to. We're going to do it together because that's what we do."

"Castiel."

"Yes Jack."

"You going to send Michael back to the cage?"

"I don't know. We don't know if the apocalypse world has changed Michael. He could be worse than he was before. The cage did affect him massively. I'm sure the other world hasn't done him any good either."

"He has Dean. Dean will help him. Keep them both going. Dean will want to get back to us and Michael..." Jack lowers his eyes. "I can't lose him Castiel."

Cas looks at the ex nephilim with a surprised expression.

"You mean Michael?"

"Yes. I don't why but I feel something when I'm near him. I feel a connection."

"Because he is your uncle."

"Yes. Although he may not like me very much, I can't seem to hate him. I wish I had the chance to get to know him. Prove to him I'm not like Lucifer."

"Jack. I think Michael knows you are not like him. He protected you that day. I saw the hatred he had towards you slowly fading away." Jack smiles a little hoping Cas was right. "Do you want anything?"

"No thanks."

"Okay. Jack. Get some rest. You need it."

Cas leaves. Jack glances at his bed. He sighs and looks back at the mirror. All Jack saw was a disappointment.

Sam sits down and puts his phone by his bed. The phone starts ringing. Sam answers.

"Hello?"

 _"Sam?"_

Sam frowns.

"Jo?"

 _"Yeah"_

 _What does she want?_ Sam thought.

Anael is the last person that Sam would think of who would call him. Anael is not exactly an ally of theirs.

 _"Sam."_ She said her voice showing a hint of panic. _"We have a problem."_

* * *

 _"Gabriel...is alive?"_ Dean says _. "How? I saw him die?"_

 **"I don't know."** Michael thought back to when AU Michael stabbed Gabriel. His body glowed before falling into the alternative archangel's arms. **"He should have not survived that. Archangels can't escape from the archangel blade. Once you get stabbed by another archangel your dead. "**

AU Michael's proud expression spreads across his face after killing the archangel. The look made Michael clench his fists.

 _"Maybe Gabriel tricked him. Like he did with Lucifer."_

 **"Surely the other me would know."**

 _"He fooled you the first time right? "_

 **"Uh yes."**

 _"You got fooled so I'm sure the other you could get fooled to."_

 **" Good point but...why is he locked up? Being treated like an animal. He has already been through years of torture by** **Asmodeus** **... "** Michael stops when he realized what he said.

Gabriel is suffering again. His brother has just got out of his own version of Hell and now he has being thrown into another one. Seeing Gabriel crying in pain made Michael's heart-break.

 **"I never been a good brother to him. I rarely been there for him. He watched me and Lucifer fight constantly. That's why he ran. Left the family. Since then Gabriel has suffered. He has always been suffering. Even in another world, he is still suffering. I have failed** **to be** **there for him. "**

Dean listens feeling the archangel's guilt. He is surprised that the archangel has broken down and started saying this.

 _"How were you suppose to save Gabriel, you were in the cage."_ Dean says.

 **" I'm not in the cage now. I been in this world for three weeks and I have failed to notice that my brother is alive. I sensed other angels but not him. I'm starting to question if I am the perfect son. I couldn't be the perfect brother to my siblings. They needed me and I shut them down. "**

 _"That was Lucifer. You said so yourself he caused the family to fall apart. "_

 **"I was more obsessed in proving to my father that I'm his perfect son and soldier. Raphael followed but Gabriel, he wanted to have fun he wasn't the serious type."**

 _"He did become the trickster."_

 **" Yes. Then I would** **have been disgusted** **but now I get it why he joined the Pagan Gods, he was able to do something he enjoys. Pranks, games. "**

Michael laughs a little remembering the times his little brother would try to drive him crazy. Annoy the hell out of him. Now thinking about it. Gabriel did those things to get Michael's attention. Wanting his big brother to spend time with him. This made Michael frown again.

 _How stupid was I to miss them signs._ He thought angrily.

"Did you say Gabriel?" Eileen asks who was over the worst of her headache.

Michael looks at her.

"Where is he?"

"I..."

"Where is he?" The archangel snaps.

 _"Michael._ " Dean says his voice stern.

 **"I need to save him** **Dean. He has suffered enough. Its my job to get him out of there. Now be quiet and let me get answers out of this woman."**

"I don't know where he is." Eileen answers. "The angels kept a sack over my head during the whole journey. He could be at any angel post."

"Any angel post?"

"The angels, they are everywhere. They got posts scattered across the land. Michael has some sort of magical barrier around each one."

"Did you say barrier?"

"Yes."

Michael sighs.

"That's why I can't sense him. I'm blocked. He probably can't sense me either. How many posts are there?"

"Oh umm a lot got ambushed by a nephilim."

"Nephilim? Was his name Jack?"

"Yes. That name rings a bell. I never met him but the news of him spread round quick. He rescued people and defeated the angels. He stood up to our Michael. Jack gave hunters the courage to fight back. The nephilim made such a difference. He gave people hope. I wish I was part of it."

A small smile appears on Michael's face. A proud smile.

"Jack is my nephew."

Eileen's eyes widen.

"Really?"

"Yes. But..." He sighs. "I judged him too quickly. I didn't want to know him. I saw him as an abomination. That was wrong of me to do that. I should have given the boy a chance. I only realized he was good when it was too late." The archangel frowns. "I never got to know him. "

"Oh..."

"Yeah. Family hasn't been great. That's why I need to rescue my brother. Do something right for a change. What if I give you an offer."

Eileen furrows her eyebrows.

"What offer?"

"We find the post where my brother is. I rescue him. We find a way to open the rift, you can come back with us."

"Me? In paradise."

 _"Eileen come back with us?"_

Dean did want Eileen to be safe but he didn't think Michael would offer her a place in their world.

Michael nods. "Yes. My vessel wants you alive so I think this is the best way. A lot of the hunters have gone to my world."

Eileen thinks for a few moments. Trusting an archangel is a big deal. Anything could happen once Michael gets reunited with Gabriel, he may break his promise and leave her behind.

"How do I know you are not lying."

"I'm not. You have my word."

"One condition."

"What?"

"I was with a group. We all got taken to the same post. You want to rescue your brother I want to rescue my people. We help each other. And they come with us to paradise."

Michael grits his teeth. Dean and Sam have already taken back lots of people, they couldn't possibly take anymore. Mixing the worlds up again may cause consequences. The wrong people may get into the world. Such as the angels. If they team up with AU Michael, everyone is in trouble.

"I did not plan on keeping the rift open for long. I'm low in grace and my brother may not have much either."

"We will be quick. We won't mess about."

"I know its just...anyone could go through there."

"You mean the angels."

"Yes and the monsters. Your Michael is in my world. If his army come through, my world will not be paradise anymore. There will be a war."

"We will help you defeat the angels. Stop them from coming through. My group are strong they been through a lot. They deserve to have a break."

 _"Yes."_ Dean says agreeing with her. _"Let them come. What they are doing to Gabriel, they are doing it to men, women, families, children...you can't leave them here. Please Michael."_

Michael nods.

"Okay. They come to. Although my father didn't create them or you, you are still a creation that should be protected and this world's God I assume would want his humans to be safe. Taking you to my world, it's not the safest place but its better than here. Eileen, Do you accept the offer?"

The archangel reaches his hand out. Eileen looks down at the hand. She nods.

"I accept."

She reaches her hand out and they shake hands.


	9. Chapter 9

_Replies to reviews_

 _Divineoverseer_ _: You will have to wait and see ;)_

 _vrskaandrea_ _: Thank you for the review. :)_

 _VegasGranny_ _: Thank you for the review. :)_

* * *

Inside an abandoned church there are people hanging from chains. One man is bound to a chair, bleeding slowly into a goblet. AU Michael approaches the man wearing an apron to protect his suit. The archangel cuts a small slice in the man's throat. Grace pours out and goes into the goblet.

AU Michael takes the goblet and nods.

"A little of this...a little of that. " He adds more grace to the mixture and swirls it in his hand. "...and..." He puts the goblet by the man's lips. The man's opens his mouth and consumes the drink. AU Michael smiles. "Yes. Good boy."

The man starts making a choking sound. He suddenly screams as flames rise inside him. Burning him from the inside. Then there was a spark and the man drops forward his eyes gone.

The archangel frowns at the now deceased man.

"Hmm. Too much that. How disappointing."

He drags the man 's body from the chair and drops it on the floor with the other failed experiments.

AU Michael turns and looks at the people chained up. He smirks and spins his knife .

"Alright, who's next."

* * *

In the bunker. Mary and Bobby are going through the weapons while Sam is on the laptop.

"Who goes to Duluth in October. Sure Michael didn't touch down in Orlando?" Bobby says.

"Jo was pretty specific. Duluth." Mary says.

"Yeah, well, angel's ain't exactly known for their veracity." Mary clears her throat and looks over Bobby's shoulder. Bobby turns around and sees Castiel walk in. Bobby shrugs. "No offense."

"None taken. I tend to agree with you." Cas says.

Mary hands a gun to her son .

" Here you go."

Sam takes it and nods.

"Thanks."

Mary looks at the screen.

"Hey, what's that?" She asks .

"So I've been searching through police reports in Duluth. Cops just turned up a pile of corpses that was dumped near some train tracks just north of town and their eyes were burnt out." Sam answers.

"So Michael. We should go now." Cas says.

Sam shakes his head.

"No Cas you can't remember."

Cas sighs.

"Yes. My angelic presence would be sensed by Michael, thereby nullifying your hopes of a sneak attack."

"Yeah, sorry."

"And, you need me to stay here and babysit Nick and Jack."

"It's not babysitting, Cas."

"Only in the sense that they're not infants, but they both have to be supervised. Jack is lost without his grace, Nick is...he's just a mess."

"Well, it's not his fault. Cas, Nick was housing, you know. He deserves a shot at rebuilding his life."

"And yet every time I look at him, all I can see is the supreme agent of evil."

"You talking about my dad again?"

They turn and see Jack has joined them. The hunters give each other awkward looks. Jack waves it off.

"It's okay, I understand. Being around Nick it's hard for me, too."

"Uh, Jack, we're going to need you to sit this mission out. Not a permanent thing." Mary says.

"I know last time, I sucked when it mattered, and I need to improve. So...that's what I'm gonna do." Jack says with a nod trying to not look bothered.

Inside he was still kicking himself for how bad he was at saving the angel who he refers as his father.

Sam stands up and cocks his gun.

"Alright. Okay. Let's move."

* * *

Michael glances up at the pink sky.

"Getting close to nightfall." He says.

He hears Eileen's panting from behind. He sensed her exhaustion and hunger. His vessel still demanded food.

The archangel stops and turns around remembering he has to talk to her face to face because she is deaf.

"You should rest."

Eileen reads the archangel's lips. Her eyes drowsy.

"No." She answers. "We got to find my people."

"In a state you are in. Eileen. I want to find my brother but so far we have no leads. It's not safe to be out here at night."

"You think I didn't know that. The night is dangerous but I survived. I been tortured. My people are going through the same suffering I went through. I need to get them back."

"Eileen." Michael looks at her tired eyes. "When was the last time you actually slept?" The huntress lowers her head a yawn escaping her lips. The archangel sighs sadly "I take that you haven't had a good night sleep for a long time." He looks round for anything that can be seen as shelter. There is nothing. He gestures to the trees. "We will have to camp here. Make a fire."

Eileen snorted.

"You know how to start a fire?"

Michael smiles.

"My vessel is a hunter. I'm a fast learner."

The archangel can hear Dean sigh heavily in his head.

Eileen smiles.

"Okay. Help me get the wood."

The two of them gathered wood and piled it on top of each other. Eileen rubbed two of the pieces of wood together. It took a while but they eventually got a spark and threw it on the wood. The spark turns into fire. The flames rise letting out heat.

Eileen sits down near the fire her body shivering from the cold. Michael looks at his own jacket.

 **"Dean. Do you mind?"**

 _"Go ahead."_ Dean answers knowing what the archangel meant.

Michael slips off his jacket.

"Here." He puts it on Eileen's back. "It's not much but..."

"Its fine." She wraps the jacket around herself and beams at him. "Thank you."

"Now we just need food."

"Don't bother. You ain't going to get anything out here."

Michael catches a bird fly across the tree.

"Tonight you might be proven wrong."

The archangel aims his blade. The world slows down around him as he focuses on the trees.

 _"Now you are getting food."_ Dean says.

 **"** **Shh** **"**

Michael throws the blade. The blade goes through the chest of the bird knocking it off the tree.

 _"Nice shot."_ Dean says actually sounding impressed.

Michael walks up to the dead bird. He picks the bird up by its leg in one hand and the blade in the other.

"You got it?" Eileen says.

Michael chuckles and starts to shred the feathers off.

"Yes."

He sticks the bird through a stick and places over the fire. He rolls it round making sure every bit is cooked through.

"Angels cooking? Never thought I would see that."

"Now you have."

The archangel looks through the memories of Dean cooking in the outdoor life. He finds one of Dean cooking a lizard. Michael frowns.

 **"A lizard Dean?"**

 _"There wasnt much to offer... Hey how many times do I have to tell you quit poking around in my head. "_

 **"I'm trying to make sure I don't burn or under cook this bird. If I mess this up, it will not look good on me."**

Dean had to admit Michael had a point.

 _"Fine but look at memories that_ _are needed_ _. You don't need to look at my life story."_

 **"Okay. Okay."**

Eileen leans forward.

"I think its done."

Michael looks and nods taking the woman's word.

"Yes it is."

He gives the stick to Eileen letting her eat of that. He takes a little bit of bird just to stop his vessel's hunger. The heat from the bird didn't burn his hands. He was immune to the great heat.

Eileen takes a bite. She swallows.

"Not bad."

She raises her hands feeling curious and sign languages.

 _It really needs seasoning._

Michael laughs and sign languages back.

 _At least you can taste it._

"I can't taste nothing." He says out loud.

"Oh so you know sign language."

"I know all the languages including sign."

"Oh. Never seen the angels do it. They would grab my face and force me to look at them directly in their face so I can read their lips."

"That's their way of being intimidating."

Eileen finishes the remaining of her dinner. She clears her throat.

"My other me, was she deaf to?"

"Yes."

Michael did look through the memories where Eileen was seen or mentioned. Despite Dean's protests he needed to know the back story of this woman.

"Did her parents get murdered by a Banshee?" She asks.

The archangel sits down opposite the woman so she can read him. He nods.

"Yes."

"Did she get her revenge?"

 _"Yes."_ Dean says.

"Yes." Michael says.

"Oh."

"What about you?"

Eileen shakes her head.

"No. Lost my chance when the angel wars started. For years I hunted Banshees. None of them were the ones that killed my parents. Then the war started and...I had to put my desire for revenge to the side."

"Do you still want to avenge your parents death?"

"I do. I was raised to find and kill the monster that killed my parents. I didn't know my parents but they are still my family." She sighs. "But it's never going to happen."

"I'm sorry."

Eileen smiles a little.

"I am happy my other me got her revenge. At least one of us did."

"Dean and his brother helped her to get her revenge."

"Dean, your vessel."

"Yes."

"Now I understand why my other me was friends with him." She furrows her eyebrows. "Question, why did he say yes to you?"

"Love. He did it for love. He said yes to save his family."

"What happened?" Michael looks down feeling uncomfortable by the topic. Eileen shakes her head. "Sorry I should have not asked. Its none of my business."

Michael looks back up at her.

"No. Its not you. It was...a tough time. For both of us. It is something I would rather not talk about. But I will say my vessel always puts his family first. I do admire that. As being the older sibling you feel it is your duty to protect your loved ones."

Dean started to see that he and Michael had a thing in common when it came to family. They are both the oldest, had the duty to protect their brothers, wanting to impress their fathers and raised to be soldiers.

It made Dean wonder that's why he was born to be the Michael sword because of these similarities and they both been on similar paths.

 _Apart from the need to kill my brother._ Dean thought.

"I am an only child. But I think I do get where you are coming from." Eileen says.

She yawns and rubs her eyes.

"I think its time we put the conversation on hold. We'll continue tomorrow." The archangel stands up. "You get some rest. I'll be on watch. I don't sleep."

The huntress lies down on the jacket Michael gave her.

"I don't sleep long. Four hours is usually enough for me."

Michael studies her face.

"I think you will be sleeping longer than four hours."

He smiles and raises his hands. He sign languages.

 _Night Eileen._

Eileen smiles and gestures night back. She closes her eyes and drifts off within seconds.

Michael keeps his blade by his side as he sits down but makes sure he gives the woman some space. He leans on the tree and looks up at the stars.

 _"Did you mean that? About me putting my family first?"_ Dean asks.

 **"Yes. I know it took you a lot to say yes to me. You did it for Sam and Jack. You knew what you were getting into it but you didn't care about what happens to you. All you cared about was having your family safe. I** **adm** **ire that.** **I admire your bravery Dean.** **I know you don't see it but others do. I am glad Jack had good roles to look up to."** He looks over at the sleeping woman. **"Eileen. She is a good woman. You did the right thing telling me to save her. I hope she and her people find peace in our world once their Michael** **has been disposed** **off.** "

 _"Yes."_

Michael looks back up at the sky.

 _I'm coming for you Gabriel. Not long now. We will be a family again. I promise._


	10. Chapter 10

_Replies to reviews_

 _vrskaandrea_ _: Thank you for the review. :D I love the lizard scene. That was my favourite part in Wayward Sisters._

 _Divineoverseer_ _: Yeah they do lol._

 _VegasGranny_ _: I thought the sign language would be a nice touch. I thought angels should know sign language .They know all the other languages. :)_

 _ki guy: AU Raphael in my story is dead. AU Michael has killed him. I think Michael wants all the power and be the one in charge. Maybe he fears the other archangels taking his place or maybe there has been disagreements._

* * *

Snap

Slash

Blood. Blood everywhere.

Body after body after body drops down to the ground. All killed by the devil. The archangel Gabriel receives a stab through the heart by his big brother Lucifer. Gabriel's scream was suddenly cut by a knock.

Nick sits up straight. The flashbacks stop. He was back in the bunker again.

"Nick." Cas walks in holding a tray. "I brought you some nourishment. Now that he's, uh, gone, you must remember to eat."

Nick turns round. He nods at the angel.

"Right. Thanks." Cas puts the tray down keeping his back to the former vessel. Cas couldn't look at that face without thinking of Lucifer. Nick sighs. "I'm not him Castiel."

Cas sighs.

"I know." He says.

"But you still can't look at me."

"It's difficult. You don't remember all the things you did in his thrall, but I do."

" I know. I just don't...I don't...get it. I don't understand why I would do something like that, I don't, I don't get how I would let Lucifer possess me. "

"You were in a lot of pain. And Lucifer saw vulnerability, and he, he exploited it."

"Is that what you tell yourself so you can be near me?"

" I guess so."

"I just don't know what kind of pain would make me allow Lucifer to possess me."

" It was your family."

Nick frowns.

"My family? Sarah and Teddy?" Cas nods. Nick's eyes widen as memories start crawling to the surface. "No."

He gets a flashback of Sarah who was actually the devil in disguise smiling at him.

 _"It's you, Nick. You're special. You're chosen. Nick, I need you to say yes. "_

 _Nick looks at the woman who he has always loved and misses very much._

 _"Then yes." He says._

The flashback fades. Nick covers his mouth in shock.

"Oh my God." Tears form in his eyes. "Who could do that? Who could do that?"

"A man broke in to your house, and you weren't there." Cas explains.

"That was no man. That's not man. That's a monster. It's a monster, and then Lucifer found me and made me a monster, too." Tears pour down his cheeks. "Oh my God."

Cas stands not knowing where to put his face. He couldn't help Nick. He couldn't sit down and comfort him. The memories of Lucifer is what kept Cas distant from Nick. The only option Cas can do is leave the man alone to grieve and come back later to give the next meal.

Cas walks to the door keeping has eyes away from the former vessel. He couldn't look at the tears streaming down Nick's face. Cas couldn't bring himself to express sympathy to the former vessel.

Lucifer is the reason why nobody wants to talk to Nick. Nick saw himself as Nick but others saw him as the devil. Although Cas has told himself for weeks its Nick, he couldn't let go of what happened. Lucifer has hurt Sam, Dean, Mary, Jack while wearing Nick's face. How can Cas drop that?

"What did my family do to deserve this." Nick sobs.

Cas grits his teeth ignoring his temptation to look round. He walks out and slowly closes the door behind him.

* * *

AU Naomi walks down the hallway. Humans bang on the cell shouting insults at the angel. AU Naomi ignores them not even hurt or offended. She goes into a room where there was a table and two chairs facing opposite each other.

This is the room angels refer as the interrogation room. It wasn't like the ones the cops use. This room was the Hell room. Prisoners who go in there, get tortured with every type of torture. Some didn't make it out alive because they refused to share information.

AU Naomi sits down making herself comfortable.

"Bring him in." She ordered.

Two angels drag a prisoner in. They abruptly put him down on the chair. AU Naomi folds her arms on the table. She grins wide at him.

"Archangel Gabriel. We haven't spoken for a while now. How are you?"

Gabriel looks up at her. His eyes glow blue.

AU Naomi nods.

"Aw. Seems you are nearly back to your full level of power. Grace getting there I see. "

The archangel muffled behind his muzzle. AU Naomi chuckled slightly.

"Oh I forgot my apologizes."

The angel didn't sound sorry. One of the angels removes the muzzle and steps back. Gabriel moves his jaw left and right. AU Naomi tilts her head.

"I will repeat the question. How are you?"

Gabriel raises his hands that are in cuffs.

"I gotta say Naomi this place seriously needs improving. My stay hasn't been great. I would not give this place a five-star rating .I would give it...more like a one. And I would definitely not recommend it to anyone. You wanted to know how I'm feeling, I'm feeling very unsatisfied."

AU Naomi smiles.

"Hmm. I see what you're doing. Trying to use humour to cover up what you are actually feeling. A lot of prisoners crack jokes in these situations. You may find it funny but I find it lame. It shows me that inside you are breaking. Piece by piece per day. You think it makes you look tough but it actually makes you look weak. "

 _She does go on_. The archangel thought with a sigh.

"Okay. Maybe I was being too harsh. I know you guys do get offended easily. How about a two rating. "

AU Naomi leans back.

"Okay Gabriel. I think we need to show you how serious this conversation is."

" What you gotta do? Force me to swallow holy oil, give me the whip, mind torture. " The archangel yawns dramatically. "Boring. You see all this is nothing compared to what I been through in the past."

"With Asmodeus?" Gabriel flinched at that name. "Oh yes. I know. Angels do update me. You should be thankful we haven't extracted your grace. "

"But you are planning on doing it."

" Yes. I told you when we first met, you are going to be the key to getting that rift open. Once Michael returns to give us news about paradise, he will want to reopen the rift. That's when you come in. Instead of Michael draining his grace, we think it's best if you do it. Leave it open long enough for a whole army to come through. "

"Do I get to join? Have been feeling a little home sick."

"No. "

"Oh. Not surprised."

"We will cut your neck. Right here. " AU Naomi touches an area on her neck. "And make sure every last drop of your grace goes into the spell."

Gabriel 's confident mask was slowly coming off his face. The thought of someone extracting grace from him terrified him. The sight of syringes and needles causes him to cringe. The good thing that came out of the years of torture from Asmodeus was that Gabriel felt stronger. He wasn't afraid to run anymore. These weeks in the angel prison, Gabriel fought through it. He hasn't had a psychotic breakdown like the first time round. He got over a lot of things but not the extraction.

The memories of his grace being extracted from him still haunts him to this day. The day AU Michael returns ready to get this hands on the archangel's grace, Gabriel was certain it will add to his nightmares.

AU Michael was not the brother Gabriel looks up to and loves. AU Michael was a monster. Gabriel is sure the alternative archangel will definitely beat the crap out of him because he failed to kill him that day.

 _In any world I can still fool my brothers._ Gabriel thought. Feeling proud of himself.

"Do not worry. You will not be alone. "

Gabriel raises his eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Your brother Michael is here. In this world. "

The humour vanishes from Gabriel's face. The archangel turns serious.

"What?"

"The one who was in the cage. He got out. "

"W...W...What?"

Gabriel didn't know what to say. His brother Michael has been in the cage for years.

"Your joking."

"Why would I joke about your family. "

"He can't be out. No way. Someone would have had to release him. "

"They did. His vessel is a hunter. Dean Winchester."

"Dean Winchester?" He shakes his head. "No I know Dean. He never wanted to say yes to Michael."

"Now he did. You want proof? I will give you proof."

AU Naomi touches the archangel's head. The scene when the alternative angel first meets Michael appears in Gabriel's eyes.

Gabriel looks through the angel's eyes. He sees Dean Winchester restrained by the werewolves. From the archangel's knowledge, in this world Sam and Dean do not exist.

 _That has gotta be my world Dean._ _Okay so they won't lying about Dean being here._

 _"Hello Michael." AU Naomi says in the flashback._

Gabriel sees the blue glow around the hunter's body. He sees the stretched out wings and the bright glowing eyes.

That's when Gabriel knew. Standing there was Dean's face but inside was the big brother he always loved and looked up to.

 _Michael._

Gabriel bit his lip.

 _Its been so long._

Gabriel didn't want to leave Heaven. Gabriel wanted to be with his family but he couldn't put up with the arguing and the fighting. It eventually got too much. He had no choice but to run.

" _Naomi."_

Dean sounded different. He didn't sound so gruff and deep. He sounded more clear, calm, and soft.

Gabriel's eyes widen.

 _It really is him._

There was times Michael spoke so smooth and soft and there was times when he used his stern tone. The stern tone. Gabriel knows that's the time you should not question the archangel. Gabriel has pushed his brother's buttons a few times in the past and it didn't go down very well.

" _You lost Michael. You are ours now."_ _AU Naomi says._

 _" That how you speak to someone who has a higher authority than you. "_ _Michael replies._

 _"You might be the high mighty archangel where you come from but over here, you are nothing .You are nothing but an unwelcome guest."_

 _"I am Michael. Surely you would know I_ _can be_ _trusted. I am one of you no matter what universe we are from. "_

Hearing Michael speak made Gabriel's eyes go wider by the second. It all seemed like a dream. This all seemed too good to be true. No this is real, Michael is out there and Gabriel knew nothing about it.

The archangel didn't want to think what was going through his brother's head. Michael has been in the cage, surely the cage has messed him up.

The conversation got interrupted. A fight broke out. Gabriel watched his brother fought his way out of the angels grip. The scene finishes before Gabriel could find out what happened.

AU Naomi let's go and folds her arms again.

"He got away. He kidnapped a hunter. Eileen Leahy." Gabriel didn't show any sign of relief or fear. His face was still, frozen. "You're in shock." AU Naomi points out. "I suppose that was a lot to take in." Gabriel remained quiet. AU Naomi stands up enjoying the archangel's reaction. "We will stop here. I said what I wanted to say." She looks at her guards. "Take the archangel Gabriel back to his cell."

The angels drag the archangel of the chair.

"The muzzle?" The angel says.

AU Naomi shakes her head.

"Leave it off. I think he is going to stay quiet."

The angels nods. They drag Gabriel out of the room. The archangel didn't fight or say one of his sarcastic comments. He remained silent.

The angels shove Gabriel into his cell and slam the door.

Gabriel flinched at the slam but no words came out of his mouth. His face showed no emotion. The news of his brother's return has shook him to the core. It's the first time in ages, Gabriel has truly been shocked.

The archangel sits down and leans against the cold, wet wall. He crosses his legs and puts his hands on his lap.

He remained like that for the rest of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

_Replies to reviews_

 _vrskaandrea_ _: Thank you for the review. :)_

 _Divineoverseer_ _: Thank you for the review :)_

* * *

A body gets pulled out. Its eyes burnt out.

"These are just some of the victims. More are in the hall, a couple in a store room...we don't usually see this kind of action in Duluth." The Coroner explains.

"The injuries all pretty uniform?" Mary asks.

The Coroner nods.

"Yep. The boys upstairs think maybe we're looking at a spree killer."

"If they were DOA, you have an ETA on TOD? Any sample DFA?...DNA?" Bobby says.

"Uh... frankly we don't even know the precise cause of death. I mean, there were the neck wounds of course, but there was also considerable internal trauma, so..." The Coroner picks up her phone. "Excuse me."

She leaves the room.

Sam frowns at Bobby.

" DFA?"

"I've been fighting a friggin' apocalypse for 15 years, my, FBI might be a little rusty."

Sam nods taking that into consideration.

"Alright."

"Let's give them a quick once-over, see what they missed." Mary suggests.

The three of them put on gloves and begin to examine the corpse.

"Angel kills for sure, and not grunts. We're talking 5-star smitings." Bobby says.

"Knife slits in the throat, but it doesn't appear they bled out." Sam says.

"He kept these people alive for a while." Mary says.

Sam opens the mouth of the corpse. Fangs form.

"Vampire." Sam says.

Bobby raises his eyebrow.

"I'll be damm."

"Why is an archangel hunting vampires in the first place? Mary questions. She becomes puzzled.

Sam goes and knocks on the door to the Coroner's office. The Coroner opens it.

"Sorry. Excuse me. Um, did anyone come to claim or identify these bodies?" Sam asks.

"Oh, yeah. A young lady. Said she heard about the killings on the morning news, thought she might know one of the victims." The Coroner answers.

"And?"

"She didn't. Then she disappeared, never even gave us her last name."

"Huh. Do you happen to have surveillance cameras outside?"

"Yes. Right this way."

* * *

Jack sits down with a pile of books next to him. He reads through one book that nearly took up the whole desk.

Cas looks at the books.

"Looks like about..two centuries of biblical lore. Light reading."

"I'm researching how long it takes archangel grace to replenish." Jack says.

"Well, archangels being exceedingly rare, the data on that is woefully scant."

"The books say it can take from a month to..."

"A century. Yeah. Complicating factor being your human component, which slows the process." Jack sighs heavily. Cas leans forward putting his hands on the desk. "Jack."

"You don't understand what I'm going through."

Jack puts his head down not wanting Cas to see how frustrated he is.

"Jack. Yes, I do...a little. At the time of the Great Fall, when angels were banished from heaven, I lost what I thought was everything. I had no grace, I had no wings. I felt hopeless and useless."

Jack looks back up. Looking curious.

"What did you have left?"

"Well, uh..well, I had Sam and Dean. But I had something else that was extremely helpful. I had myself. Just the basic me, as, uh...as Dean would say, without all the bells and whistles. You know, Sam and Dean, they weren't born with their expertise. They've been at it since they were children. Failing, winning, developing over the years. Patience, are skills too. The past, where you come from, that's important, but it is not as important as the future and where you're going."

Jack takes in the angel's words. Thinking through every word.

Cas gets a call. He sees Sam on the screen. He answers it and listens to what the hunter has to say.

* * *

Gabriel paces up and down his cell his eyebrows furrowed.

After getting over the shock that big brother Michael is back, Gabriel has been filling his head with questions that he wanted answers for.

Why did Dean say yes?

Dean was supposed to yes during the apocalypse. It was fate for Michael and Lucifer to fight using their true vessels.

Michael, Zachariah almost the whole of Heaven tried to get Dean to say yes.

 _I even sent the boys into T.V land to get my point across that they gotta play their roles. I said to them they were born for this. It was destiny for them to fight each other._

Why has it taken this long for Dean to say yes?

Gabriel knew Dean wouldn't say yes without a very good reason.

 _Lucifer and the other Michael went to my world._

Gabriel frowns.

 _Unless Jack joined his father. Lucifer_ _can be_ _manipulative. Its gonna put the Winchesters in danger. Where was the other Michael?...unless Jack killed him. The_ _dicks_ _out there don't know that their boss is dead. So...To defeat Lucifer...Oh snap._

Gabriel realized. Dean needed Michael to defeat Lucifer and Jack. If Jack did become evil. Gabriel put that on my maybe list. He couldn't sense any darkness in the kid. He hoped deep down that Jack didn't join his father.

 _But_ _then_ _Dean might have said yes to Michael to stop the other Michael. Lucifer could be dead._

Gabriel sighs heavily. The possibilities goes on. One thing he was certain about is Dean would say yes for his family.

 _I bet Michael was in his glory._

Next question.

What is Michael's state of mind? Can he be trusted?

Gabriel loves his brother. He does but Hell changes people. Gabriel changed after his time with Asmodeus. Lucifer changed after his time in the cage. Michael must have changed. The change is what worried the archangel.

Michael is a warrior. He is strong and a fighter. He is not that strong to survive the cage. He should be a drooling mess now.

Again the archangel goes puzzled.

 _Yet he looked fine. He looked normal._

That's on the outside. What is he like on the inside?

The thought scared Gabriel. Michael's breakdown might have been worse than his. Michael could be really messed up. He couldn't show that in front of the alternative angels, that would make him look weak.

 _Eileen._

Gabriel didn't fully know the woman. He used to see her in her cell. He did try to talk to her once but she couldn't hear him. He only found out recently she was deaf. He did attempt sign language but he struggled with the cuffs on. So he gave up.

Gabriel suddenly had a bad feeling. If Michael has gone psychotic, Eileen must be going through hell or worse dead.

 _Am I gonna be next?_

Michael killing his brother. Gabriel would have laughed it off but now there is a chance it could happen.

 _Dad didnt rescue him from the cage. Michael might have turned on his family. Turn on me for leaving him. Now he has his sword, the power could have gone to his head_. _Made him even more insane. Dean heck knows what is happening to him._

If Dean is alive that is.

A lump forms in Gabriel's throat. For once he really wanted to be away from his brother. He didn't want to see the damage the cage has done to him.

If Michael finds the angel post, he will kill every living thing in it. Including the humans.

"Oh this is bad. This is really bad." Gabriel mutters under his breath.

"Hey. You look like you seen a ghost."

Gabriel turns the cell where the voice came from. A young woman with long blonde hair tied into a pony tail looks at him with her arms folded.

"I guess I kinda did." The archangel answers.

The woman looks round to see if there was any angels around. She spoke her voice low.

"What did she say to you?"

Gabriel quickly looks round. The close was clear.

"Not much. Your friend the deaf one. She got taken by the angels I don't know why but now she's gone."

"Eileen is gone?"

"Yeah she got away. Naomi is um pretty pissed off."

The woman looks at him feeling suspicious.

"Why would Naomi call you to tell you that."

Gabriel didn't want to say his brother Michael kidnapped her. He didn't want the prisoner to know about Michael. They had the worry of their world Michael. They didn't need to know about his crazy one.

"Jo. What did I tell you about speaking to him." A male's voice comes from behind.

Jo turns round.

"He is not one of them Rufus."

"He is still an angel. They can't be trusted. They are the son of a bitches who killed your mother."

"It's not like I can do anything." Gabriel shows his cuffs to prove his point.

Jo sits down. The mention of her mom causes her heart to ache. She shrugs it off and looks at the older hunter.

"I was curious Rufus."

"He could be lying to you."

Jo sighs.

"Eileen is gone." She glares at the archangel. "I don't think he is telling us everything. His face says it all."

Gabriel laughs nervously.

"Jo. I..."

"Where is Eileen? What happened to her? Tell me the truth."

Gabriel opens his mouth to answer. A bang causes everyone to look up.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU SPOKE FIRST?" The angel yells. His voice thunderous.

Gabriel glances at the hunters. He sees fear behind Jo's eyes. Rufus stands up to turn himself in.

"It was..."

"It was me." Gabriel quickly interrupts.

Jo and Rufus both look at the archangel surprised.

"It was you?" The angel asks.

Gabriel nods.

"Yes. You removed my muzzle. I wanted to talk. Haven't talked to anyone for days."

"You know you are not supposed to talk to the inmates."

"Yeah but I couldn't help myself."

"Wait he..."

"Shh Jo." Rufus whispers in her ear.

Jo stands back. She couldn't help but feel guilty. She is the one that should be punished not Gabriel.

The angel opens the cell.

"Naomi thought you were going to stay quiet." He grabs the archangel by the ear. "Seems she is proved wrong."

He drags Gabriel into a room. In the room is a small cage hanging from the ceiling.

Gabriel's eyes widen.

 _Oh no. Not this one._

"Get in." The angel orders.

"Can't you just put a muzzle on me instead."

"Get in."

 _You did this so the girl wouldn't suffer._ Gabriel reminds himself.

Gabriel steps into the cage. The angel puts the helmet on to the archangel's head. The spikes from the helmet causes Gabriel to wince.

"You enjoying that?" The angel says with a dark chuckle.

"Much thank you."

The angel chuckles.

"The next part you are gonna love."

He injects a purple liquid into Gabriel's neck. Flashbacks of Gabriel's years of imprisonment flashes across the archangel's eyes.

"No. Make it stop." Gabriel begs.

"We are just getting started."

There was a flashback of the syringe going deep into Gabriel's skin.

"No. No." Gabriel repeats under his breath.

The next scene was different.

Gabriel sees Michael with Dean as the vessel.

"What is this?"

The angel laughs.

"Your most recent thoughts. Scared of your brother I see."

Michael smiled. A twisted smile. Darkness glistened in his eyes.

"This is crap...I'm not thinking this." Gabriel says. There was a hint of fear in his voice.

Gabriel suddenly finds himself in the middle of nowhere.

"Hello brother."

Gabriel whips round. Michael had his blade by his side. His eyes glow red.

Lucifer's red.

"Michael." Gabriel says.

"You still know who I am? I thought you forgotten all about me."

"Why would I forget you?"

"Father did. He left me in the cage. Lucifer got out." He scoffs. "Can you believe that. Lucifer got out before me."

"I couldn't help you. I had problems to."

"Asmodeus?"

Michael suddenly appears in front of his brother. Gabriel wanted to back away but he was stuck It was like his feet were glued to the ground.

"Yes I know about your time with the Prince of Hell. Do you know what I thought?"

"What?"

"That you deserved it. You are the one who ran after all. Left your own family to become a Pagan God. Disgusting .

"Family? Our family fell apart when you and Lucifer formed a grudge."

"You could have stayed by my side." He kicks Gabriel in the chest. Gabriel drops down and groans. "You could have helped me run Heaven." He kicks Gabriel in the face. "You could have been a good brother. I bet father is ashamed of what you have become. I'm definitely ashamed."

"Brother."

"Don't brother me."

He grabs Gabriel by the collar and brings him close to his face. Michael's rage vanishes. The archangel laughs. A crazy laugh. The laugh made Gabriel feel uncomfortable.

"Oh Gabriel." He drops the blade. "What am I doing? I shouldn't kill you." He grins. "I should be the big brother and spend quality time with you."

He throws Gabriel up against the wall. Gabriel goes to move but finds himself pinned to the wall. Michael picks up his blade and starts walking towards him.

"Michael."

Michael laughs as he approaches his brother.

"Michael." Gabriel repeats. "This isn't you. You are better than this. "

Michael got closer and closer.

"MICHAEL. STOP THIS RIGHT NOW."

Michael stops.

"Why stop." He wraps his hands around his brother's throat. "You got my attention. No Lucifer is around. You got me all to yourself."

His eyes glow bright red. He raises his blade and cuts Gabriel across the shoulder.

Gabriel opens his mouth and lets out a scream.

* * *

A scream gets Michael's attention. He stands up with his blade and looks around.

"HELP"

Michael looks ahead. There was a woman running down the hill. She rushes through the woods ducking the trees and jumping over the rocks. The wind blows through her red hair. Sometimes getting in her face so she couldn't see.

"HELP." She repeats.

She bursts out of the bushes.

"THEY ARE AFTER ME."

Michael steps in front of the woman. He grabs her and steadies her.

"Hey. Its okay."

The woman fights in his grip.

"Hey!" Michael yells. Louder this time.

The woman looks up at him. Her hazel eyes wide with fear.

 _Wait a minute._

Michael studies her face. His eyes widen.

"Anna."

"Help...me."

Anna goes pale and collapses into the archangel arms.

* * *

 **Say hello to Alternative Rufus Turner, Jo** **Harvelle** **and Anna.**

 **Things are not looking for Gabriel.**

 **Next chapter coming soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Replies to reviews_

 _VegasGranny_ _: Thank you for the review :)_

 _Divineoverseer_ _: Anna is definitely gonna be an awkward one for both Michael and Dean._

 _vrskaandrea_ _: Thank you for the review :)_

* * *

"That doesn't make any sense, Sam. I've never heard of an interaction between an archangel and a vampire, certainly not in this universe. And … why would Michael be killing them? I mean, they're not a threat to him. Yeah, okay. Well, just let me know what you find out."

Cas puts his phone down and sighs. He frowns at how stressed Nick looked pacing up and down the bunker.

"Nick are you..."

"Nothing. Nothing. There's nothing. There's no information. There's no mention of my wife and son past the year they were...when they died. There's ... there's nothing about the case being solved. Nothing!."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I ...I didn't know that."

"If I were around, I would have been on those cops every single day, Castiel. But I was out of my head with grief. I said yes to Lucifer. I was a coward, and now ..." Cas moves to put his hand on the former vessel's shoulder. Nick quickly turns and snaps his fingers "Don't."

Cas backs away with his hands in the air looking shocked. Nick looks down at his hand. His face screws up with confusion.

"Why did you do that?" Cas asks.

Nick frowns.

"Do what?"

Cas lowers his hands. He narrows his eyebrows.

"What went through your head just now?"

"Um, I don't know? Nothing? What are you trying to get at?

"Even though he's departed, there may be some of his influence still within you. Just... " Cas touches Nick's chest. Mixture of concentration and concern crosses the angel's face. He let's go. "Lucifer may have inflicted more damage on your psyche than we suspected."

Nick shakes his head.

" I don't have time for this. I'm not letting this go, Castiel. I'm gonna find out who killed my family."

Nick turns and storms out of the room.

"Nick!" Cas yelled. He shakes his head. "And then..."

Nick leaves before the angel could finish his question.

* * *

A young woman is lying on the bed. The door starts pounding. The woman raises her head off the bed and looks over at the door.

"Yes?"

" Lydia Crawford, this is the FBI. Open up."

 _Shit_

Lydia gets off the bed and runs to the window. The pounding got louder.

"Open up." The same voice yells.

She was about to open the window when suddenly the door comes down. Sam, Mary and Bobby walk in all with their guns aimed.

" Hey! Stop!" Sam yells.

Lydia turns around.

"Get away from me!. " She squeaked fear in her eyes.

"Don't move. We know who you are. We know you went to the morgue." Sam says.

"We saw your license plate on the security cams and pulled your address. You should've ditched the car when you first got turned. Made this way too easy." Bobby says.

"You're not FBI. You're hunters." Lydia said her eyes widen.

"That's right. Sam says.

Bobby pulls out a knife.

"I haven't done anything wrong!" Lydia cries out.

" No, vampires never do." Bobby said sarcastically.

" My nest, we fed on animal blood. We lived quiet lives, until...until he came."

"He? He who?" Sam asks.

"I don't know his name, but..he was strong. He tied all of us up and one by one he'd take blood from us. I couldn't see what he was doing, exactly, but every time there would be this explosion, and my friends would be dead. When he was coming for me, a couple of the others tried to attack him. I was able to get away, but...they didn't make it."

"Why was he killing you? Did he say?"

"I don't think he meant to. It's just that ...things seemed to go wrong. He wasn't killing, it was like...it was like he was experimenting."

"Experimenting? What for?" Bobby asks.

"That's...that's all I know."

" Okay." The older hunter raises his knife "Nice chatting with ya."

"Wait! Wait!" The vampire yells. Bobby pauses and lowers the knife. "I..I don't know what he wanted, I...I don't know who he was, but I do know where he is. If...if you let me go."

"Should we trust her?" Bobby asks .

Sam nods.

"Yeah. I think she is telling the truth."

Mary nods agreeing with her son.

"Weapons away." Sam orders.

The hunters did. Sam walks up to the vampire standing inches away from her face.

"Where is he?"

* * *

AU Michael walks into a hotel room linking arms with a woman. The woman wore a long red dress with high heels to match. She was stunning. Quite a sight for the men.

The woman smiles as she looks round the room.

"Thank you. Oh, Very elegant." She looks at the archangel with a seductive grin. "But then, so are you."

AU Michael chuckles.

 _The third vessel is definitely a charmer_.

After sending his other self and Dean to his world, AU Michael's vessel was decaying. He needed a new one. He found a man standing on the bridge close to death's door. The man was tired of life. He lost his job, getting a divorce, money issues. As AU Michael would call it as the typical human problems. It amazed him how problems like that would send humans to go and end their life because they can't handle it.

 _Yet I had humans in my world who have been through wars, seen things that have surely traumatized them, and been tortured. Yet they were still standing. They didn't kill themselves._

Humans in this new world have so far been weak. They breakdown easily. That's why AU Michael wanted them gone. They didn't deserve to live.

AU Michael remembered offering the man a deal. A better life. A way to get out of all these problems without having to die. The man was so desperate he said yes without thinking what he was actually getting himself into.

The archangel smiles as he admired his new vessel with a suit he brought from the store. He achieved in getting another vessel without effort. He was a smooth talker after all. Most of the time he gets what he want.

He is Michael after all. The most powerful archangel in history.

AU Michael pours the wine into two glasses. He gives one to the woman who took it and smiled wide at him.

"Thanks for showing me around. I didn't realize there was so much going on in...where are we again?"

"Duluth." She answered.

"Of course. Nothing like where I'm from."

" What's it like in your hometown?"

"Hmm. Empty. Windswept. Dead bodies lying around."

The woman chuckles.

"You're so funny. What a nice surprise, meeting you. I bet you were wondering what I was doing, all by myself in that bar tonight."

" I'm pretty sure I know exactly what you were doing in that bar tonight."

The woman puts the glass down. She puts her hands on her hips.

"Oh, Michael. I am so not that girl."

"But you really are, aren't you?"

The woman laughs and wraps her arms around the archangel's neck.

" You're terrible."

AU Michael grins mischief in his eyes.

"You have no idea."

The woman lowers her head and giggles. She looks up and her face starts to change. Big sharp teeth form. Her eyes become big and green. She raises her claws to attack. AU Michael grabs the monster by her throat. His eyes glow blue.

" Did you honestly think I didn't know what you are?" He lifts the woman off the ground. The woman puts her hands on his and tries to break free but the archangel is strong. It wasn't easy to get out of his grip. "You think you picked me?" He shakes his head. "No. I picked you."

He suddenly tosses her across the room like a rag doll. The woman hits the wall and tumbles down to the ground. The woman sits up too lost for words as the archangel sips his wine.

He puts the glass down and goes down into front of the scared woman.

" Now, summon your master."

* * *

"I checked the area. No angels." Eileen says. She looks at the unconscious Anna. "How is she?"

"Still out cold. " Michael answers. "From what I can tell she has ran for a while."

Eileen frowns.

"You look uncomfortable."

"Hmm." Michael raises his eyebrow. "Uncomfortable?"

"Yeah. Did you know her from your world."

"Yes I did."

 _"Yeah and you killed her."_ Dean says.

 **"Dean."**

" _Anna just wanted a normal human life. That's why she stripped her grace. You were all after her."_

" **She turned on Heaven. Turned on father. Chose the humans over us. She had** **to be** **punished for her betrayal. If I didn't kill her Dean, your parents would have died and you and your brother would have not been born."**

 _"I know. I understand why she wanted to kill my parents. To stop the apocalypse and save lives."_

Michael sighs.

 **"I feared the apocalypse would have stopped. This world still had the apocalypse even thought you and Sam were never born. If Anna did kill your parents and I failed to stop her, me and Lucifer would have looked for alternative vessels and still fought. Our world could have ended up like this. I could have turned into...him.** **A monster. It really shows how important you and Sam are to the world. Not only you have saved the world many times, you have also saved some of us."**

Dean goes silent processing every word the archangel has said. When Dean was raised out of Hell, he felt he had no purpose. He felt he didn't deserve to be saved. Looking back at the years the things he and Sam have done to save the world, Dean has now started to see his purpose. He didn't mean his importance of being the Michael sword, he means the purpose of existing, being alive to save humanity from big bads that wanted to destroy the world.

Stopping an archangel from going dark side is an achievement.

Anna starts to stir in her sleep.

"She's waking up." Eileen says.

Anna's eyes flutter open. She looks round dazed.

"Where am I?"

"Anna."

Anna looks at the archangel. She frowns.

"You..." She rubs her head as the angel radio starts buzzing in her head. "You are him. The other Michael."

"Yes."

Anna groans and shakes her head.

"I just want them to stop."

"Who?" Eileen asks.

"The angels. They wont shut up."

Michael frowned. Why couldn't he hear what was going on.

 _Unless because I'm not an archangel of this world._ He thought.

"They won't stop talking about you and the other one."

"Other one?" Eileen says.

"Gabriel."

"Gabriel." Michael becomes alarmed. "Where is he?" Anna again shakes her head feeling like her head was going to explode. Michael grabs her by the jacket and lifts her off the ground. "I said where is he?"

"I don't know. I can't think straight." Anna cried out. Tears pouring down her face.

"Michael."

Michael looks at Eileen.

"Put her down." She ordered.

Michael abruptly lets her go. Anna drops to the ground. She shuffles back feeling shaken up.

"It's not going to stop." The archangel says. "You stripped your grace hoping to escape your angel life. Here's the thing Anna, you can't. You can't run from what you are." He glares at her. "You betrayed us."

"I wanted to feel something." Anna said her lips trembling. "I wanted to feel love, hate, happiness, sadness. I wanted to feel it all. I didn't want to be emotionless, a soldier. I had enough. Stripping my grace was the best thing I ever did. I do not regret it."

"Its made you into a mess." The archangel says "Look at you."

Both Dean and Eileen were shocked by the hatred Michael was showing towards the former angel.

"At least I didn't become a cold-hearted killer." Anna snaps. "I do not know what you are like but my Michael, he has a lot of blood on his hands. Tortured and killed innocent lives. Heaven is not like how I remembered it. Its changed. Its become the new Hell. I am glad I am not part of it. Yes I made enemies. I'm Heavens most wanted criminal but at least I'm still me. The angels I once knew, they are not the same."

"Were you running from the angels?" Eileen asks.

Anna nods.

"I been on the run since escaping from their post. I started getting hungry, thirsty, my head has been pounding non-stop. I couldn't run much longer. When I saw you two, I thought I was finally going to get help." She frowns at Michael. "Seems I got the opposite."

"This is the first time I ever seen an angel choose us." Eileen says. "I thought you were all bad."

Anna smiles.

"Not all of us are like Michael. When I stripped my grace, I forgot about my life as angel. I was raised by the Milton family. I had a human life. A sweet human life. I enjoyed every bit of it. It all changed when the seals broke and Lucifer was set free. I started hearing voices. The first words I heard was the Lucifer has rose and the apocalypse has begun. Everything went crazy after that. I was admitted to a hospital . I started getting visions, more voices. I was confused I didn't know what was going on. I really thought I was going crazy. Castiel and Uriel appeared in my room and took me to this room. They strapped me to this machine and um..."

The former angel puts her hands on her lap to stop herself from shaking.

"Naomi came in and said I needed to remember who I was. I needed to be fixed. Since that day, I been getting tortured. Naomi was digging into my head causing extreme pain. She wanted to erase my human memories but I clung on to them for dear life. I didn't want to forget. I refused to forget. One day, I remembered falling. Falling to earth. I remembered my wings burning away. More memories started coming to me. Then the wall cracked and memories came flooding through. There was so much going on I'm surprised my head didn't go bang. That's when I realized I was an angel. I remembered my old life again. Naomi announced to Heaven I was fixed. I got given an offer. To have my grace back and join them or die."

Anna grins.

" Naomi didn't fix everything, although I remembered being an angel, I still remembered my human life. I didn't want to take my grace and lose all those wonderful emotions. So I said no. They threw me in a cell and sentenced me to death. In my cell I counted down the days to my execution. Naomi still tried to tempt me but I still refused. One day, they came to give me my last meal. I attacked them and ran. I didn't stop running. I escaped. It wasn't easy but I did it. I got away. I been running ever since."

Michael goes quiet. Even Dean goes quiet. Eileen looks at the former angel amazed by her story.

"You got guts." Eileen says.

"We ladies are tough." Anna says with a smile. "We don't give up that easily. The guys..." The two of them both glance at Michael before giggling.

Michael raises his eyebrow not understanding what they are laughing about.

 _"I think Anna is saying men moan_ _and women are the stronger gender_ " Dean says.

"That so Anna." Anna looks at the archangel. Michael frowns. "You saying that I'm weak?"

Dean face palms.

 _"I didn't mean she was saying you are weak."_

Anna laughs.

"Oh Michael." She stands up. "See that's another thing I would miss if I became an angel again. Laughter. Humour. You angels take things way too seriously."

"Really."

"Yes." Anna suddenly drops down to her knees with her hands on her head. "Argh."

"What are they saying?" Michael asks.

"G...Gabriel...Oh."

"What!"

Anna looks up at the archangel.

"I know where he is."

* * *

 **I made a few changes to Anna's story. Don't forget this version of Anna has never met Sam and Dean. Next chapter coming soon. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

_Replies to reviews_

 _vrskaandrea_ _: Thank you for the review :)_

 _VegasGranny_ _: Thank you for the review. :)_

 _Divineoverseer_ _: I think Anna meant how Heaven was a peaceful place now its all war. The angels are running the place like a war camp. I wonder where Sam went when he died. The feminism Anna was only teasing. :)_

* * *

Cas was looking through a book while Nick was on the phone.

Things have been awkward since Nick showed some of Lucifer's behavior. The snap, Cas had to admit he was scared. He thought Lucifer was back. The angel was relieved Jack didn't witness it. The kid has already lost his father. He didn't need to see Nick suddenly acting like the devil.

Nick wouldn't drop what happened to his family. Since finding out what happened, he has made calls demanding for answers. So far he had no luck.

"Detective, my wife and son were murdered in Pike Creek, Delaware. You're a police lieutenant in Pike Creek Delaware. If you can't help me, who can? … Hello?" Nick sighs and closes the phone. "You know what a cold case is, Castiel?

"Um...it is a..."

"Before you say it. No its a case that's cold. It's a case too unimportant for anybody to care about. My wife and son are dead. Gone. Forever. My life is gone with them, and, uh, nobody cares. These cops don't care."

"I'm sorry, that sounds very difficult."

"Difficult. Yeah, you know what's difficult? No evidence. There's no fingerprints, there's no DNA, I mean how does that even happen? I mean there was a witness who came forward and said they saw someone coming out of the house, and then they said they didn't see anything at all, and the case died. Like everything else.

"Nick...you, on the other hand, you've been given a second chance. You're not dead."

"You don't understand."

"Oh, I do."

"Why, because your body was stolen?"

"Because I am occupying someone else's. All angels have to, in order to walk the earth. This..." The angel pats the trench coat "This was Jimmy Novak."

"Occupy. Sounds like a cleaned up way of staying steal. And, uh, Jimmy? Is that his name? He all right with that?"

"Yes, he was."

"Was?"

Cas sighs.

"Jimmy is dead.

Nick looks at the angel with disgust.

"Castiel, you're just a stone cold body snatcher. You're no different than Lucifer."

"I...I need to look in on Jack." Cas walks past the former vessel keeping his head down. He stops at the door and looks over his shoulder. "You know, in all my thousands of years, what happened to Jimmy Novak and his family are my greatest regret."

The angel looks away feeling ashamed of himself. From the day Jimmy said yes, the Novak family have experienced nothing but hurt and heartbreak. Claire lost a father. Years later she lost a mother. If it wasn't for Cas intervening that girl could have had a normal life.

He glances at the ceiling like he was looking into Heaven.

 _I'm sorry_ _Jimmy that I failed to protect your family._ He thought before leaving the room.

* * *

AU Michael sits on the sofa with woman from earlier next to him. Another man sat opposite with a glass on his hand.

"You first."

"One hundred year old cognac. Strong notes of vanilla and apricot...and zero notes of silver." Michael says as he sips his drink. He smiles. "I appreciate you accepting my invitation."

"Yes, well, the ever-tactful Melanie" The man says gesturing to the woman. "thought a refusal might be unwise. She thinks you're a god."

Michael chuckles.

"An archangel. But close."

"And I'm the leader of a werewolf pack. Why on earth would an archangel care about us? About me?"

" I admire you. Eating on the run, surviving, despite being stalked by those venal humans, who think of you as nothing but vermin."

"My pack has survived and prospered for centuries, despite the humans."

"Yes, well, I'm new to town, and from my perspective the real monsters of this world, the ones that cheat, cover, lay waste to this planet, are the humans. Who made them top dog? Pardon the pun."

"God, I suppose.

"God who? Between us, Phillipe, god's on permanent vacation. Gone fishing. Demons and angels don't seem to be much of a factor here, so, I'm in charge.,

"And what do you want from me? Phillipe asks.

" You and your kind, you are who you are. You kill, but not for sport, for trophies to live. There's a purity in that. Isn't it time you had your due?"

"Our due?"

"There are ways to enhance your...let's call them talents."

"And these ways are…"

" Fully tested. There were some misfires early, I will admit to that. But I have cracked the code."

"And now what? Do you propose we wage a way on the humans, keeping only as many of them alive as we need for slave labor and a steady food supply? Because I love that world, but believe me, it's an absurd dream."

"Is it?" AU Michael leans forward the glass still in his hand. "Why be the hunted, when you can be the hunter, hmm?"

A grin spreads across Phillipe's face.

"I'm listening."

* * *

"Are you sure that is where he is?" Michael asks sounding desperate.

"Yes." Anna chuckles. "I may hate this thing in my head but it does give me an advantage over them."

"What are you gonna do?" Eileen asks.

"I can't go to the posts. I been wanting to get away from them."

"Don't you want revenge?"

"Yes I do but I would lose."

"We are having our revenge. We are going to take down the angel post. You should come. Your connection to the angels will benefit us. Listen in on what they are doing."

"I don't think that is a good idea." Michael says. "If she comes with us. The angels will know she is there. Our cover will be blown."

Anna nods.

'He's right. I don't want them son of a bitches to win. Leave me here. I'll be fine."

Michael sighs and puts his hand on the former's angel shoulder.

"Thank you."

Anna beams at him.

"No problem. I gotta say your vessel is handsome."

She gives him the dreamy eyes.

Michael moves away unsure what to say. Dean blushed. He was sure Michael can sense his embarrassment.

Dean remembered that his world Anna fell for him and they had that passionate night in the back seat of the Impala. It was definitely one of Dean's highlights after being raised from Hell.

 _Damm_ _it._

Dean should have not thought about that while Michael is possessing him.

"Did I say something wrong? You look horrified."

Michael's eyes go wider as he senses Dean's thoughts and memories. He quickly shakes his head.

"No it's not you."

 **"Dean"**

 _"It was nothing. Just a one night thing."_

" **With an angel."**

 _"She wasn't an angel when we...did it."_

The archangel sighs heavily.

 **"Oh Dean."**

 _"It happened a long time ago. Completely over it._ _Now_ _drop it."_

"Hey are we going?" Eileen asks.

Michael quickly nods.

"Yes we are. I can take us."

Anna smiles.

"Good luck."

Michael touches Eileen. They both appear in front of the angel post. The two of them immediately got down.

"They will sense me." Michael says.

"Not inside." Eileen says. "The barrier I told you about causes a block. Not only it affects the outside but the inside to. They say senses gets dimmed down once you are inside."

"Oh. They really are keeping themselves hidden. Follow my lead."

Eileen followed the archangel through the snow. An angel stands on watch. Michael grabs the angel from behind and pulls him into the snow. Eileen stabs the angel before they can scream.

More angels get stabbed. Eileen made sure their bodies are hidden. Michael uses the keys he got from one of the angels to unlock the door.

They were in.

"I know where we are." Eileen says. "We gotta go forward, down the stairs. That's where my people are and your brother."

This time Eileen takes charge with Michael behind. The archangel kept his eyes out looking in all directions.

"Keys." Eileen says as she gestures to the door.

Michael puts the key in and twists it. The door opens revealing rows of cells. Michael now knew where he was. He saw it in Eileen's memories. He sees people coming forward and wrapping their hands around the bars ready to throw another round of insults.

"Eileen."

Michael taps the woman and points. Eileen looks round. She smiles.

"Jo."

 _"Jo."_ Dean repeats sounding shocked.

Michael immediately felt the hunter's guilt. The archangel knew the Harvelles had such a tragic death. Michael can sense Dean blames himself for that.

Now wasn't the time to give Dean the it wasn't your fault talk.

"Eileen." Rufus comes forward and smiles. "Still alive and kicking I see."

Eileen chuckles and nods.

"Yeah still going."

 _"Rufus."_ Dean says.

Being in this world was like having a trip down memory lane.

"What happened?" Jo asks.

"I had angelic assistance." Eileen answers.

"Angelic assistance?" Rufus narrows his eyebrows. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Meet the archangel Michael."

Jo and Rufus both look at the archangel. Dean cringed as Jo's eyes set on him. Brought back too many painful memories.

Fury appears on Rufus's face.

"Michael." Rufus spat out.

"It's not our Michael." Eileen says. "It's the other world Michael. He is the good one."

"Good one." Rufus scoffs. "There is no good in them feathery son of a bitches."

"He saved my life Rufus."

"Oh did he now."

"I did." Michael says. "Now I'm saving you."

"Oh yeah and I'm gonna be elected as President tomorrow. Saving us...my ass." Rufus folds his arms. "This is low even for you Eileen."

"Rufus. Look at Gabriel." Jo says.

Michael looks straight at the woman when his brother's name gets mentioned. He leans on to their cell.

"Where is he?"

"He got taken away and..." Jo didn't want to say what they did to him. "They uh put him in a room to recover. He needed time alone."

"Where is this room?"

"Go down take a left." Jo answers.

"Jo." Rufus scolded at her.

"Shut up Rufus." Jo snaps at him.

Michael hands Eileen the key.

"Start getting everyone out of here." Eileen takes the key and nods. "And get them to safety." He adds.

The archangel walks off at a fast pace. He finds a door on its own. He swipes the little door above and looks in. Gabriel is sitting in the corner of the room with his head in his hands.

Michael's heart broke. Seeing his brother in this state. Anger rose inside him reminding him how Gabriel got here. It made Michael loathe his other self even more.

"Gabriel." Michael said his voice gentle.

Gabriel looks up. His eyes widen.

"Brother?"

Michael smiles. A heart warming smile.

"Yes. Its me."

Gabriel slowly stands up. He focuses on Dean...no Michael's face. The soft features, the smile, the twinkling eyes.

Seemed too good to be true.

Gabriel shakes his head.

"No. You stay away from me."

Michael frowns.

"What?"

"You stay the hell away from me."

"Gabriel."

"Don't Gabriel me. You may look fine but I know in that head of yours you are messed up."

"Gabriel."

"I seen it. You swinging your blade, throwing me about, taunting me. Looking like a mad man. Is the next one gonna be death. You gonna kill me. Lucifer tried to kill me, the other you tried to kill me. You gonna have a try to see how far you get.

"Gabriel where has all this come from? I'm your brother. Michael. You know I wouldn't hurt you."

"That's what you said over and over. You still hurt me. I bet Dean is experiencing Hell being possessed by you."

"Dean is doing just fine. Brother I'm going get you out of here."

"No. I'm not going through it again."

"Going through what again. I don't understand what you are talking about."

 _"Michael. Look at his neck."_

Michael does. There was a mark. A bruise. Very recent.

 _"Syringe."_ Dean says. _"He has marks on his forehead. They have been brain washing him."_

Michael becomes alarmed.

"They turned you against me."

"I saw what the cage has done to you. You have become as worse as Lucifer." Gabriel says.

"Not true. Actually I nearly did but I stopped myself. Dear brother I would never lay a hand on you."

"I ran away. I joined the Pagan Gods. You are angry at me because of it. I betrayed our kind."

" Yes I was angry. You left our family. But I forgive you. I forgive you brother."

Gabriel shakes his head.

"You don't forgive easily. You didnt forgive Lucifer."

"What Lucifer did was unforgivable. Gabriel. I killed him. He's finally dead."

Gabriel raises his eyebrow.

"He is."

Michael nods.

"Yes. He's gone. It's over. We can be a family again."

Gabriel chuckles.

"Be a family again. Michael after everything that's happened, you really think we can be a family. Those days are gone brother. We can never be a family."

"You don't know that." Michael reaches out and grabs his brother's hand. Gabriel didn't let go. "Gabriel. I wish I could have saved you from Asmodeus. What he did to you..."

"I'm over it."

"Don't lie to me. I know when you are lying. "

"You couldn't do nothing about it. You were in the cage." Gabriel put bluntly.

"You know I would of...right?"

"Yeah whatever."

Gabriel goes to let go. Michael pulls him forward banging the archangel against the door.

"Now listen here brother." He says his voice stern. "The angels have been messing with your head. They don't want us to make up. They want us to fight. What you are seeing. What they showed you. That's not who I am. I been through Hell but I am still the same brother you love."

Michael's eyes glow blue.

"Look at me."

Gabriel looks away.

"No."

"Look at me."

"I can't."

"I SAID LOOK AT ME."

Gabriel did. Instead of seeing the devilish red eyes, he saw the aqua blue. Gabriel's eyes glow as he looked into his brother's eyes.

Images of their brotherly moments flash across Gabriel's eyes. Images of the cage causes Gabriel to freeze in horror. It was quick Michael didn't want to upset his brother. The images slow down.

Gabriel sees the memories from when Michael was talking to the girl in the park, saving Jack from Lucifer, saving Eileen, his talks to Dean, and rescuing the prisoners.

Gabriel's eyes return to normal. He let's go off his brother's hand and blinks a few times taking in what he saw. Michael's eyes return to normal. He looks Gabriel feeling concerned.

"Gabriel?"

Gabriel looks at his brother with a frown.

"You did change."

Michael blows out a defeated sigh.

 _I failed._

Gabriel smiles. "In a good way." Michael smiles back. "You become better. More understanding. You really are still my big brother Mikey I loved."

"Gabriel. What did I tell you about using that nickname."

Gabriel can see his brother was teasing him.

"I never imagined my knight in shining armour to be you." Gabriel teases. Michael rolls his eyes as he starts looking at the code of the lock. "How did you get Deano to say yes?"

"I think you know the answer to that brother."

"Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Lucifer is dead. What about your evil doppelgänger?"

"He's alive. He sent me here to get me out of the way. I'm a threat to him."

"He is in our world probably destroying things. That's just wonderful. Sam, Castiel...and Jack." Gabriel's eyes widen. "How did Jack take the news about Lucifer?"

"Took it rather well. He didn't go dark side if that is what you are asking."

Gabriel sighs with relief.

"That's good."

"But he's weak. Lucifer took his grace. Winchesters lost their most powerful ally. Dean released me and well you know the rest."

"How is Dean?"

"Fine."

"Easy to put up with?" The brothers look at each other for a few moments. Gabriel smirks reading his brother's thoughts. "Thought not."

 _"What are you saying about me?"_

 **"Nothing Dean."**

"Gabriel. He is not bad. Been annoying at times but...he has helped me. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be this better version that you are now seeing."

"I can believe it. " Gabriel says. "Those boys can sometimes be stupid but they have a good heart."

Michael nods agreeing with him.

"Okay I'm on the last one."

"How are you cracking that?"

"I was once a ruler of Heaven you know. Seems me and my other me have similar ideas when it comes to security."

The lock breaks and the door opens. Gabriel steps out.

"Now we got the cuff problem."

Michael looks at his brother's cuffs.

"That won't be a problem. Raise your hands."

Gabriel does. Michael goes to break them.

"Michael."

Gabriel sighs.

"Oh fiddlesticks ."

AU Naomi smiles.

"I been expecting you."

Michael frowns.

"Expecting me?"

The angels arrive with the prisoners.

"I'm sorry Michael." Eileen says.

The angel turns Eileen's face towards him.

"Silence!" He yells in her face.

Michael's eyes glow with rage.

"Now now Michael. No need for violence." AU Naomi says shaking her finger.

"When I break my brother's cuffs. You are all in trouble. You wont be fighting one archangel, you will be fighting two."

AU Naomi raises her eyebrow.

"Good job we prepared ourselves."

She twirls her finger. Suddenly a chains come in all directions and wrap themselves around the archangel. Michael gets lifted of the ground.

"Michael." Gabriel squeals.

Michael tried to break himself free. Symbols glowed on the chains.

"You won't get out of them. Its used to trap angels and archangels." AU Naomi walks up to the archangel. "I was expecting you. I knew you were coming."

"How?"

Anna walks out of the crowd. Eileen looks at the former angel feeling shocked.

 _No._

"Anna." Michael says feeling surprised.

Anna looks at the archangel.

"I wanted to live."

"Yes you did." AU Naomi holds up a viral of grace. "You done your end of the deal. Now I do mine."

Anna takes the grace.

"Thank you."

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON OUR SIDE." Eileen yells.

"I told you they can't be trusted." Rufus says.

Anna keeps her head down. AU Naomi scoffs.

"She was never on your side. The story of escaping from us. It was all lies. I let her go. To find you and Michael. She brought you right to us. Anna wanted to redeem herself. She wanted to live. So I gave her an offer. Join us or die. Took several attempts but she eventually gave in. Now she has regained her status as an angel. I hope this time..." She glares at Anna. "She does not betray us." The angel grins "As for you Michael."

Michael suddenly gets pulled back straight into Gabriel's cell. The chains unravel itself causing the archangel to drop to the ground. Michael sits up and finds himself in cuffs.

Gabriel glares at the angel.

"Let him go! You got me. You don't need him."

AU Naomi grabs Gabriel by the throat and smiles. A malicious smile.

"Aww you only just got your brother back Gabriel. You really want him gone so soon."

She shoves the archangel into the cell and slams the door.

Gabriel immediately goes to his brother's side.

"Michael." Michael sat in shock. His face remained blank. "Brother. Its gonna be okay. I'm here."

Gabriel knew he wasn't being much help.

AU Naomi turns around.

"Take them back to their cells. Apart from the deaf one."

"Take me instead." Rufus says getting himself in front of the women.

"Hmm no." Eileen gets pushed forward and forced on to her knees. "You know what, don't send them back to their cell." AU Naomi gets out a whip. "They can watch."

"You lay a hand on her."

The angel punches Rufus in the jaw.

"Quiet you."

Eileen remained calm. Inside she was scared. She didn't want to show it. Not give them the satisfaction.

AU Naomi raises the whip.

"Enjoy the show ladies and gentlemen."

Then she whipped the woman's back.


	14. Chapter 14

_Replies to reviews_

 _vrskaandrea_ _: Thank you for the review :)_

 _Divineoverseer_ _: Yeah lol._

 _VegasGranny_ _: Thank you for the review._

* * *

Jack walks up the steps to this house. He knocks on the door. The door opens revealing an elderly woman.

"Can I help you?" She asks.

"Mrs Kline?" Jack says.

"Yes?"

"I'm a friend...of your daughter. Kelly."

"Oh."

"My name is Jack."

"Oh so is mine!." Mr Kline says as he joins his wife's side.

Jack nods.

" I know."

"Well please, come in." Mrs Kline said with a smile.

Jack steps in. Mr Kline escorts Jack to the living rook. They both sit down. Mrs Kline sits down opposite.

"Would you like anything to drink deary?" She asked.

"I'm fine thank you." Jack answered with a polite smile. He clears his throat. "I was in the area and wanted to say hello. Kelly always had such nice things to say about her family."

"So how did you know our Kelly? Through work?" Mrs Kline asks.

"She basically gave me her start."

"So you were like her intern."

"Took you under her wing. That's just like her." Mr Kline says. Both Klines chuckle. Mr Kline frowns. "We haven't heard from her in a long time."

"Well, she went travelling, but she couldn't tell us where." Mrs Kline says.

"She really couldn't." Jack says.

"So it was part of her...government work. Classified and all that." Mr Kline says.

Jack nods. Mr Kline sadly nods back. Jack notices a book on the table.

"Oh, please." Mrs Kline says noticing the former nephilim's interest in it.

Jack opens it. Inside was a picture of a girl.

" Is that her?" Jack asks as he ran his fingers along the page looking awestruck.

"Mhmm. Sixth grade. She won the spelling bee. "Chrysanthemum" was the winning word." Mrs Kline answers.

"Lucky. We grew 'em in the yard." Mr Kline says.

"Forgive me, but, uh... Kelly told us she was pregnant. We didn't push for details, We felt she'd tell us more when she was ready."

"She, uh, she had the baby. A boy." Jack answers.

Mrs Kline looks at her husband. Her face lights up by the news.

"We have a grandson!"

"You do. And in the time I spent with her, she was an amazing mother. Her son loves her very much."

Mrs Kline gets a tissue and wipes her tears.

"I can just imagine.

"She would sing, and talk to him, even before he was born. She made him feel safe, and wanted. I heard her tell him that it isn't fate, or her, or his dad who sets his path, it's himself, who he chooses to be."

"I know it's nutty, but, Jack here kind of looks like her, see?"

Mrs Kline holds up the photo next to him.

Jack shrugs.

"I don't know. But, I hope some day to have a little of her courage and purpose. I didn't mean to intrude."

Mrs Kline shakes her head.

"Oh, no, no, not at all."

"Hey, no." Mr Kline says.

"I had to meet you." Jack says.

"If you see Kelly, tell her we miss her." Mrs Kline says.

"I will. I miss her too."

Mrs Kline hugs the former nephilim. Jack hugs back. Tears forming in his own eyes.

Although Jack knew he was never going to be part of this family, he was happy and grateful to meet his grandparents and learn a bit about his mother.

He will always remember this day.

* * *

Michael cringed every time the whip made contact with Eileen's skin. Her screams echoed across the post. It lasted for about two minutes but to Michael it felt like hours.

It made it worse because he couldn't do nothing about it. He was stuck in a cell. In cuffs.

The screams stop.

"Take them back!" AU Naomi yells behind the door.

The slip opens and AU Naomi looks through.

"That girl looks like she's been through Hell. You should have seen it, oh wait you couldn't." Her eyes go down on the cuffs. "You got yourself banged up." She smirks at the older archangel. "You did this to yourself. You caused Eileen to suffer."

Michael was about to stand up. Gabriel grabs his arm.

"Don't. Your giving her what she wants. She loves getting a reaction." He looks at the angel. "Believe me I know."

"Aw Gabriel taking care of his brother. How sick. Our Michael killed all his brothers. He didn't need them."

"Your Michael is sick in the head." Michael says. Speaking for the first time since being captured.

"Not sick. He is strong. You on the other hand are weak. Love is a distraction. Family pulls you back. You call yourself archangels." AU Naomi snorted. "You may have the names but you certainly don't live up to your status. You are both pathetic."

"Anything else you want to say Naomi." Gabriel says as he keeps his brother down on the ground.

AU Naomi's lip twitches. She quickly puts on a fake smile.

"Good day gentlemen."

She slides the mini door and goes off. Michael pulls away from his brother's grip. Gabriel sighs.

"Don't take any notice of her. She's a bitch. Excuse my french."

"She's right."

Gabriel shakes his head.

"No she's not."

"I fell for Anna's story. I took Eileen right into a trap. I wanted to rescue you. Now I got myself locked up." Michael raises his cuffs. "I am the most powerful being in existence and I am being treated like dirt." He sighs sadly. "I deserve it."

"Hey. Stop feeling sorry for yourself. This is not how I remember my brother. My brother is a warrior. One of Heaven's finest. You are a good solider."

"I was a good solider. That changed after my time in my cage."

"You killed Lucifer."

"I failed to stop the other me."

"I fought him and he was impossible. I only managed to hit him a couple of times. Didn't help cuz I was low in grace."

"That was a stupid thing to do Gabriel. I thought he killed you."

"That was the idea. Brother you know me, I wouldn't go into a fight without a back up plan." He gives Michael a wink. "I replaced myself with an illusion like I did when Lucifer thought he killed me. The other you..." He laughs. "He really thought he killed me. When we get back home, I'm gonna give him a surprise. Hello evil Mikey thought you saw the last of me."

Gabriel laughs. He then frowns when he sees no laughter or even a smile from his brother.

Michael sighs.

"If we ever get home that is."

"Are we really doing this right now? Come on Michael. "

"Did you ever think you were going to go home?"

"No. I'll admit to that. Now seeing you out of the cage not a mad man, it has given me hope. I got out of years of torture from Asmo. I'm sure we can get out of this."

"How? These cuffs prevent us from using our power."

"Oh good point."

Gabriel leans back. His face screws up trying hard to think of a plan.

"Even with my sword. I can't break them." Michael gives the cuffs a pull. They didn't break. "Its pointless."

"Sword..." Gabriel's eyes go up. "I got it." He looks at his brother. "I know how you can break them."

"By the look of your face I don't like where this is going."

"The cuffs were created to trap angels. Correct. But humans..." Gabriel raises his eyebrow to say you following me.

Michael thinks for a few moments. He shakes his head.

"No."

"Michael its the only way."

"I am not giving up control."

"I'm sure Dean won't cast you out."

"I am not worried about Dean. I made a promise that I was going to stay in control until the other me was dead. I was going to avenge your death."

"I'm alive. You can break the promise and give Dean back the control."

"How do you know it would even work? Dean being in control wouldn't make a difference. I'm still in him."

"Yes but those cuffs were designed to trap you. An archangel. If Dean is in control, the cuffs would then be trapping a human. The warding would have no effect on Dean."

"The cuffs are trapping both of us."

"You yes. Dean no. He is human. He can break those cuffs. You can save me and we can rescue the prisoners and get out of here."

"When did come up with all this?"

"Been learning a things during my stay at angel post."

"I don't know."

"We don't know if we don't try right?" Michael still didn't look keen. "Michael. I know you like being in control. Taking charge. But now is the time you gotta hand it over." Gabriel pats his brother's back. "I'll be right here. I promise."

Michael looks at his cuffs. He really wanted to get them off. He didn't want to give up control. He didn't like to stand back and watch.

The archangel did not know what to do.

* * *

"Your vessel remained in tact." AU Naomi says. Anna nods. AU Naomi smiles. "Told you the spell would work."

"Yes you did say that."

"Show me your eyes." Anna's eyes glow. "Ah perfect. You are fixed Back to how you should be."

"Yeah." Anna replies not sounding enthusiastic.

"You will start from the bottom. Work your way up. Things have changed since your last visit upstairs. "

"I know. I can see."

"I will have you transported to a post in Chicago. You can be a guard there."

"Why not stay here?"

"You have connections to the humans. Eileen. We don't want any human emotions triggered."

"You have a fair point madam. Best to be around humans that I do not know."

"Exactly. It is best to have a fresh start."

"Yes. I agree with you madam."

AU Naomi grins.

"Good. Now lets..." The angel gets interrupted by singing. AU Naomi sighs knowing whose voice it is. "Gabriel. He never shuts up." She looks at one of the angels. "Go and do what needs to be done to keep him from bursting into another song."

The angel nods and leaves the room. He goes to the door and unlocks it. He opens it with a bang. Gabriel stops halfway and looks at the angel.

"You know they say its rude to interrupt a performance."

"You know you are not supposed to sing. It is disrupting."

"I was bored. My brother is not talking to me so I decided to sing a few classic tunes just to kill time."

The angel gets out the muzzle.

"Look what's going back on your mouth."

"Oh goody. We playing dogs and owners again. Can I be the owner this time and you be the dog with the muzzle. You are a bad dog. You hurt people."

The angel chuckles.

"Gabriel. So predictable. Thinks he is funny but he is not. What do you think Michael?"

Michael kept his head down in his arms.

"I told you he doesn't want to talk." Gabriel says.

"Huh. Really?" The angel taps his boot in front of the older archangel. "Hey Michael. Look at me when I'm talking to you."

"Really wasting your time pal."

"You be quiet." The angel says glaring daggers at Gabriel. The angel grabs Michael by the shirt. "Michael."

"Wrong." Michael's head goes up. His eyes glow blue. "Guess again."

The cuffs break in half. The angel goes back looking shocked.

"How?"

"Your cuffs trap an angel." The archangel smirks. "Not a human."

The angel's eyes widen.

"The vessel."

Dean again smirks. He flexes his muscles as he stands up. He wobbles slighty not used to feeling his legs again. He regains his balance and his eyes go straight on to the angel blade.

The angel realizes and grips on to his blade for dear life.

Gabriel stands up and frowns at the angel.

"I don't think that's going to do much buddy." He says to the angel.

The angel swings a punch. Dean dodges and goes behind the angel. He wraps his hands around the angel's throat. The angel coughs struggling to breathe. Dean pulls the blade out of the angel's grip and stabs the angel in the chest.

The angel falls forward and hits the ground. Dean grips the blade as he felt the archangel's grace pumping through him. He felt stronger, more alive.

 **"It worked. Gabriel was right."** Michael says sounding surprised.

Dean nods.

 _Yeah he was._

Dean again flexes his muscles still trying to get used to being able to move again.

"Uh hello little help over here." Gabriel says.

Dean frowns as he looks at the cuffs.

"I just break them off?"

"Yes."

"Um..."

Dean raises his hand. He goes down and breaks the cuffs in one attempt.

Gabriel shakes his hands.

"Finally." He sees Dean looking amazed by his new amount of strength. "Hey Deano. Just because you are now on the same level as me. Don't get any ideas. I wanna live. It took Michael a lot to give up control. Don't make him regret it."

"I won't. I'll be careful."

"Good. That's all I wanted to say. Now let's get out of here."


	15. Chapter 15

_Replies to reviews_

 _Divineoverseer_ _: Thank you for the review:)_

 _vrskaandrea_ _: Thank you for the review :)_

 _VegasGranny_ _: Thank you for the review :)_

* * *

Lydia grabs everything from the drawers and stuffs it into her suitcase. She had to run. Be far from here as possible.

There was a sound of wings followed by a Lydia.

Lydia's eyes widen as she turns and finds the archangel sitting at the table. He tilts his head and gives her the I know what you did look.

Lydia shakes her head.

" I didn't."

"Of course you did. The hunters." He stands up. "Why do you think I dumped your brothers and sisters in plain sight? Why do you think I let you escape?

"You let me escape?"

AU Michael leans into her face.

"Rule number one: you can't have a trap without bait." He goes back." That brings us to rule number two." He strolls past her with his head held high. "Which says once the trap has been sprung, you don't need the bait any more."

His eyes glow bright. Lydia screams as the flames engulfed her. There was a flash before the vampire drops to the ground her body burnt to the bone.

AU Michael looks over his shoulder at the body. He shrugs feeling no regret for what he did.

He flies off.

* * *

"Jack, what were you thinking taking that kind of risk?" Cas says.

" It wasn't a risk." Jack says.

"To go out there alone? Jack, you have been on the radar of every angel and demon and power broker in creation since the day you were born and I'm sorry, but you're not exactly yourself."

"Weak and defenseless you mean."

"I mean that the possibility of capture is real, yes."

"I heard what you were saying, Cas, about me finding out where I came from. I never knew my mother. I thought the next best thing might be for me to meet the only real family that I have left."

"That is not..." Cas closes his eyes and tries to hide his frustration. He sighs heavily. "Well, did it help?" Jack nods. "And you didn't tell them who you were, did you?

"Of course not. I...wanted to. I wanted to tell them I was their grandson. They thought I actually kinda looked like her? I...couldn't tell them that she died. They just love her so much. I know I should have."

"What you did you did from a place of kindness. I suppose there are worse ways to be human than to be kind."

"Have you heard from Sam? Did they find Michael?"

"Yeah, they think so.

"What are they gonna do?"

"The plan is subdue Michael using angel cuffs and spellwork. They will bring him back to the bunker and use his grace to open the rift. The rift will stay open until Dean..."

"And Michael."

"Until they are both found." Cas corrected himself

 _Dean is not the only one out there._ Jack thought. _My uncle is to. I wish they would think about him to and stop focusing on Dean._

From what Jack has seen from these last three weeks, it seemed no one gave a damm about his uncle Michael. It was Dean this and Dean that and Dean needs to be saved. Jack loves Dean but he wishes everyone would consider that there is another life in danger. Another life who got affected by AU Michael.

Jack hasn't known Michael for long, but the way the archangel looked at him, wanted to protect him, it gave Jack hope that their was one family member who can be there for him. Gabriel got killed, Lucifer turned on him, Raphael well Jack hasn't even met him so he can't say his thoughts about him.

Michael was the last surviving one. Jack prayed that he was still the last surviving one. Although Cas did explain that Michael might come back different, Jack clung on to the hope that Michael will still be the same. He hoped both Dean and Michael are the same.

 _Dean_ _is Michael's sword. I'm sure they will survive._

"What happens to the other Michael?" Jack asks.

"We can't send him back to his world. He knows the spell now. He will eventually find his way back."

"We will kill him."

"Yes."

"Castiel, I fought the other Michael for months. I seen what he has done. The damage he has caused. I want him dead. When you kill him, I want to be there to see it."

Cas nods.

"Very well."

"Good. Another thing, I want to join in the search to find Dean and Michael."

"Jack."

"Please I want to show my Michael...and Dean that I am capable of doing things even though I don't have my powers."

"You want to impress your uncle."

"I want to impress them both."

Jack imagines the smile on Dean\Michael's face. The former nephilim has always wanted to impress Dean. Now he had two to impress. Jack wanted to prove that he is a worthy nephew to Michael and a good kid to Dean.

Cas sighs.

"We will ask San when he comes back."

He walks off leaving the former nephilim alone in the room.

* * *

Nick went off to search for answers. If the police wont going to help he was going to have to take matters into his own hands. Nick decided to talk to one of the neighbours who was a witness to the night his family was murdered.

The man who Nick refered to as Arty smiled as he poured hot boiling water into two cups of two.

"Well, it is so good to see you after all these years. I mean, after that night you just disappeared, and I never knew what happened."

Arty gives Nick his tea. Nick takes it and puts it down. He nods.

"Yeah, after I lost my family I couldn't stand being in that house one more minute."

"Nick, I completely understand."

"Do you?" Nick said not sounding convinced.

"I just hope these years have been healing and restful for you."

"My whole family was slaughtered, Arty. There's no restful for me anymore. Best thing I can hope for is that I catch the monster who did it."

"Well sure Nick, we all... we all want that."

"Do you though, Arty? Cause you said you got a good look at the man who left my house, and then you changed your story."

"I had to, Nick, because there was no man. I mean, I ... in the heat of the moment I guess I thought I saw something, I wanted so much to help, but I was wrong."

Nick stands up and walks to the window.

"Hmm. Is that the window you were looking out of?" He asked.

"Uh..."

"What made you look out, Arty? You hear someone scream?"

" I...I don't really remember." The man stammered starting to look anxious.

"The man you saw, was he rushing out, or was he casual?"

"Nick, I told you, I..."

"What, did he have a hammer? Cause that how the cops said he murdered my family, he smashed their skulls over and over with a hammer."

"Nick, there was no man."

"Oh, Arty. Who got to you?" Nick goes up to Arty's face looking straight into the man's eyes. "Somebody get to you?"

"N...no." Arty answered his voice shaking.

"They pay you off?"

"No!"

"Or were you just scared." Nick pulls the man off the sofa and pins him to the wall." He grabs Arty by the throat. "Tell me what you know."

" I just remembered wrong that's all there is to it."

"My family deserves justice." Nick says his voice starting to raise in volume. "Do you understand me? I deserve justice! I'm going to get justice! Do you understand me, Arty?!"

"I don't know anything!"

Nick's face darkens. He increases his grip around the man's throat.

"Oh, I think you do, Arty. I think you do."

* * *

The hunter and the archangel turn a corner. They get faced by a group of angels.

One of the angel's eyes widen.

"THE PRISONERS ARE OUT!"

"Yeah we are and cuff free." Gabriel says with a smirk.

All of the angels huddle together in a group their blades out and guns aimed. Gabriel notices Dean's oh crap expression.

"Dean. Do not worry. We're archangels remember."

Gabriel's eyes glow. He raises his hand blasts at them. The blast knocks the angels over like bowling pins. The angels panic and begin firing their weapons.

A bullet hits Gabriel in the stomach.

"Ow." The archangel rips the bullet out. "Angel bullets." He drops the bullet and rolls his shoulders. "That all you got guys."

One angel goes flying across the hallway. The angel hits the wall and tumbles to the ground.

"Can I do all that?" Dean questioned.

An angel shoves Dean to the wall. The angel pins Dean as they dug the cuffs out of their pocket.

Dean kicks the angel back and stabs him in the chest.

 **"Dean."** The archangel's voice rumbled in his head.

"What?" Dean asked out loud as he stabs another angel.

 **"Don't be afraid to use them.**

"Use what?"

 **"My powers. I sense your fear. All this is new to you. So you are sticking to what you know killing** **angels** **the hunter way."**

"I don't know how to use them." Dean says.

But Michael is right, Dean was scared to use them. Power hasn't been his best friend in the past like the Mark of Cain for example. He feared he would hurt someone or worse kill them. Not only angels are in this building, there are also humans. He failed fighting against Lucifer even before Michael took control.

Michael sensed the hunter's anxiety. It made Michael worry. It made the archangel want to get back into the driving seat again. He stayed where he was.

 _You are doing this for Gabriel._ He reminds himself.

Before Michael gave up control, Gabriel made him promise that Dean was going to keep control. Michael can take over only for emergency reasons. Gabriel wanted his brother to put trust into his sword. Show his sword off to the world. They seen the fearless archangel now its time they met his ultimate, heavenly weapon.

If you wanted every living monster including the angels dead, Gabriel knew Dean Winchester was just the man for the job.

 **"Dean."** Michael's voice softens. **"You are not going to mess up."**

"Michael." Dean punches another angel and stabs him in the head. "Now is not a good time to talk."

Gabriel smites a couple of angels. He looks over when he hears his brother's name. He hears Dean talking. To others they would think he is talking to himself, Gabriel knew he was talking to Michael.

"I'm fine." Dean says.

 _I got your strength. I don't need to go deeper into it._ Dean thought.

 **"You should."** Michael says hearing the hunter's thoughts. Dean sighs forgetting Michael can hear and see every damm thing he does. **"Dean. You are my sword. You are part of me. Embrace it."**

Dean takes down the final angel before following Gabriel down to the cells.

 _Embrace it?_ He says this time in his head.

 **"Show everyone how fierce the sword** **can be** **. Prove to them you are the true and perfect weapon for me. Show them how dangerous we are together.** Dean could have sworn he felt Michael smile. **"Let it out."**

" _What"_

 **"Let it out...Go and kick the son of a bitches asses."**

Dean laughs a little at Michael picking up his mannerisms.

 _Guess that's what happens when an archangel sticks with me for weeks_

"What did he say?" Gabriel asks immediately looking over his shoulder.

"Nothing. Michael making sure I'm doing as I'm told."

"Oh. Sounds like him." Gabriel says with a nod.

Jo comes forward.

"They are here." She yells.

The other prisoners come forward.

"Look who's come back." Rufus says.

"We are here to save you...again." Second time lucky." Gabriel says.

"You assholes made Eileen suffer." Rufus says anger raising in his voice. "Left with skin peeling off her back that will soon turn into scars."

 **"Where is Eileen?"** Michael asks.

"Where is she?" Dean repeats.

Rufus looks at the hunter showing hatred towards him.

"I knew working with your kind would not end well. That poor girl had so much faith in you. I smelt trouble as soon as both entered the building. Look where it has got her. Michael, whatever version, you are still an evil bastard that deserves to rot in Hell."

Dean felt the archangel's anger ready to explode.

 _Michael. Don't let him get to you. I'll handle Rufus._

Gabriel gives the hunter a worried look. Dean nods to him to say I got this.

"Rufus. I am not Michael. My name is Dean Winchester. I'm a hunter just like you, Jo." Jo looks at him with curiosity. Dean lowers his head. He still couldn't bring himself to face her. "And Eileen." He finished his eyes going back on to the older hunter.

"Dean Winchester. What? Michael is gone?"

"He gave me control."

"Bull shit."

"Its true." Gabriel says. "This is the vessel you are talking to."

"Hang on? You said you're a hunter? Why the hell would a hunter say yes to an archangel?"

"For family." Dean answered. "To save my family."

"You trusted a winged dick to save your family."

"You would do anything to save your family."

"My mom sacrificed herself." Jo says her voice quiet.

Dean looks at her.

"Ellen is dead." He said his voice barely a whisper.

"To buy us time to escape. She...created a bomb. Contained holy oil. She set it off killing every last angel. My mom killed herself for her family to live. Yeah you would do anything to save your family." Jo looks at the hunter. "Even if you had to work with the enemy."

"Jo."

"Rufus you keep blaming the angels for her death. It's not their fault. It's no one's fault. Mom made the choice to die no one forced her."

"If it wasn't for them your mother would have not had to make a bomb. It is their fault."

"CAN YOU BOTH SHUT THE HELL UP." Another prisoner yells. "WE ARE SICK OF TIRED OF HEARING THE SAME ARGUMENT OVER AND OVER."

Jo sighs with frustration.

"Hey." Dean places his hand through the bars on to Jo's. He smiles. "What your mom did. I can imagine that. Definitely a thing Ellen would do."

"Did you know her?"

"I knew my world version of her and you. You were both brave, strong women."

Jo frowns.

"Were?" Dean sighs sadly and let's go. Jo lets out an oh realizing what the hunter meant. "Their dead." Dean sadly nods. Jo tilts her head. "Did my other me's mom sacrifice herself?"

"Your other self was dying, Hell hounds. Her mom stayed with her so she didn't die alone. Her mom set off a bomb killing the Hell hounds. Not only she sacrificed herself to save others, she wanted to be with her daughter."

"Oh..." Jo smiles a little. "It seems my mom was badass in any world."

"Yeah she was. She was a great hunter and an amazing mother. You and the other you were both lucky to have her."

Jo smiles wide.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For telling me that story. Question?"

"Yeah."

"Did you save your family? Do you regret what you did?"

Dean shakes his head.

"Not one bit. My family did get saved. I...we killed our worst enemy. Although we got separated, I'm certain they are okay. I'm sure they are alive."

"I'm sure they be happy to see you."

"They will."

They both smile looking into each other's eyes. The moment breaks when Gabriel steps in and shoves the keys into Dean's hands.

"While you and blondie were having a heart to heart, I was getting the prisoners out. Even got the grumpy old man out." Rufus stares daggers at him. Gabriel leans into the hunter's ear. "He really doesn't like me."

Dean unlocks the final cell letting the huntress out.

"Thank you." Jo says.

 **"Dean. Where is Eileen?"** Michael asked. His voice frantic.

"Jo. Where is Eileen?" Dean asks.

"With Naomi" She answered.

Dean's eyes widen. He looks round at the other prisoners.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP!" The prisoners stop muttering and look at the hunter. "If you go up, there are a load of dead angels. There is more. We want you to go get their weapons and join us. Its time we stood up and showed these son of a bitches what we are made of."

A flash of blue goes through the hunter's eyes. Gabriel watched feeling amazed. It was like watching his brother leading an angel army. The resemblance between Dean and Michael creeped Gabriel out a bit.

"Gabriel."

Gabriel stands straight.

"Yes bro..." He realized this is Dean in front of them not Michael. Dean frowns at the archangel's sudden change of posture. Gabriel relaxed and cocked his head. "Uh...Blondie said Eileen is with Naomi?"

"Yeah."

"I know the room where she will be."

* * *

"So Eileen." AU Naomi leans forward. "I will speak nice and slow just for you."

Eileen look at the angel. Her face was bruised and she had a black eye. The angels did more after the whipping.

"So. Lets talk about your time with the archangel Michael. What did you do?" She raised her eyebrow. "What did you discuss?"

"None of your business" Eileen answered her voice weak.

AU Naomi shakes her head.

"Oh Eileen. You are in pain. You went through a lot. If I look into your head, it's going to add to the pain. I'm being nice to get answers through talking."

"I ain't talking to a cold hearted bitch." Eileen spat out.

AU Naomi's face darkens. She stands up and drags Eileen off the chair.

"Think you can talk to me like that." AU Naomi punches the huntress in the jaw. "You are nothing compared to me."

She kicks Eileen in the stomach. Eileen groans and clutches her body in pain. Naomi rolls the woman on to her front.

"Why don't you just kill me.' Eileen says.

AU Naomi cracks a smile. A sinister one.

"I like to break rather than kill."

She starts beating the woman up.

Dean and Gabriel take out the two angels who are on guard.

"Get back to the prisoners." Dean ordered.

Gabriel nods and runs off. Dean looks into the room. Rage boils inside him as he saw the young woman getting blows to the face. The grace pumped faster, adrenaline started to build up.

The green eyes turn blue and suddenly a blast of energy comes out of Dean's hand and heads straight for the door.

The door flies across the room and hits the wall. AU Naomi goes up. Her eyes go wide. Dean walks in, each step sending a tremor through the ground.

The alternative angel backs away. Fear in her eyes.

"M...Michael." She stammered.

"No." Dean raises his hands. "Not Michael. I am the person you should be afraid of." He smirks. "You could say I am more terrifying than the archangel himself."

He sends a another blast.

AU Naomi quickly vanishes before the blast hits her.

"Damm it."

 **"Dean."**

Dean sighs.

 _What._

 **"You did it. You embraced it."**

 _I...did._ Dean thought feeling surprised.

Again Dean felt the archangel smiling.

 **"One criticism. The bragging. More terrifying than me hmm..."**

Dean shrugs.

"Its true." He says out loud.

He hears a groan.

 _Shit Eileen._

"Eileen." Dean goes down next to the woman.

"Mic..." Her voice trails off. She coughs.

"Hey."

Dean brings her close. He wasn't sure how to heal. He thought to what Cas did. Placing fingers on to the head. That's what Dean did.

As soon as his fingers landed on to her head. The injures vanish including the ones she got from the whip.

Eileen gasps with shock.

"I'll be damm it worked." Dean says.

"Michael." Eileen said. Her voice strong again.

Dean helps the huntress up to her feet.

"I'm Dean." He says.

Eileen raises her eyebrows.

"The vessel?"

"Yeah."

"Where is Michael?"

"He is here. I am in control."

"Wait. How did you get out?"

"Long story but the others are out. We are gonna get out of here."

"What."

"Yeah. Come on."

Dean goes towards the door.

"Dean."

Dean stops and turns around.

"Yeah."

"It's great to finally meet you."

Dean smiles.

"Its good seeing you again Eileen."

The hunter and the huntress walk out and make their way towards the others.

AU Naomi appears in a room. She goes to the wall and starts removing bricks. Behind the wall was a wooden box. The angel takes it and removes the lid. The ingredients to opening the rift are in there.

She closes it and turns around.

"Naomi."

Anna walks in frowning at the distressed angel.

"What you got there?"

"The ingredients." AU Naomi answers. "The archangels have escaped. We must flee. Start over somewhere else."

Anna was now standing in front of the other angel.

"They will come after us." She says.

"There are others in other posts. Once we get everyone together, we will capture the archangels. This time they will not get out."

"I'm not sure about that. "

"Stop being negative Anna. Didn't scramble your brain to make you doubt everything."

"No. Instead you took something away that I cherished so much. Being human. Now I'm back to being the thing that I ran from in the first place. I suffered, others because of you. I say enough is enough."

AU Naomi scoffs.

"You hearing yourself Anna. I didn't force you into anything. You chose to come back to us."

"That's what you thought. Guess what, I was never on your side."

Anna swings her hidden blade and stabs the angel in the chest. AU Naomi lets out a scream and drops to the ground.

Dean arrives into the room. He stops when his eyes set on the now dead angel.

"She's dead." Anna says.

Dean looks at Anna's blade.

"You killed her."

"She got what she deserved." Anna picks up the box. "Take this." Dean steps back looking at her suspiciously. "It's the ingredients." Anna lifts the lid to show him. Dean peers in. From what he can see the angel was telling the truth. Anna shuts the box and gives it to him."This is your ticket home. Take it and get everyone out of here."

Dean takes it.

"What about you?" He asked.

Anna flips the blade in her hand.

"I'm getting payback." She smirks. "I hope you haven't killed them all...Dean."

Dean's eyebrow raised.

"You knew I was in control."

"If it was Michael I would have been toast by now."

The hunter had to agree with her. The archangel would have killed her no questions asked. He killed their world Anna without hesitation.

"Good luck handsome." Anna says.

She smirks and goes past him before vanishing in his sight.

 **"So Anna was on our side all this time?"** The archangel says sounding puzzled.

 _Seems she double crossed or triple crossed whatever it is._ Dean replied.

 **"Everything is there apart from the archangel grace?"**

 _Yeah._

 **"Good. Hopefully Gabriel** **has got** **everyone outside.** "

 _What about Anna?_

Michael sighs.

 **"Leave her. She looked like she wanted to stay."**

Dean saw the desire for revenge in her eyes. If she wanted to go she would have followed him. The angel went off. That showed she made the decision to stay.

"Your right."Dean said with a nod.

He keeps the box close to his chest. He felt Michael's wings curl around him.

 **"Extra security for the box Dean."** Michael sounded impressed. **"Wise."**

 _I thought the wings can do more than just flying. Hides the box from the other angels right._

Dean steps out with the massive wings curled around him. He walks down. An angel appears out of nowhere with a gun. Dean panicked. He couldn't put the box down.

 **"Smite him."** Michael ordered.

Dean reaches out and touches the angel on the head. Flames rise and spread across the angel. The angel screams as he burned. What was left of the angel falls on the ground.

 **"Good work."** The archangel praised.

Seeing Dean using his powers correctly, Michael's anxiety levels lowered. He didn't feel the need to jump forward and pull Dean out of the driving seat like he did back at the church against Lucifer.

The entrance doors burst open. Dean steps out. Gabriel was outside with the hunters. Gabriel looked over and smiled as he saw his brother's wings spread out and go in wards behind Dean's back. He sees the box in Dean's hands.

"Is that what I think it is." The archangel asked.

Dean nods.

"Sure is."

"Naomi?"

"Dead."

Gabriel let out a yes.

"Ding dong the wicked witch is dead." He slaps Dean on the back. "You did good brother." Dean frowns at him. Gabriel rolls his eyes "I'm talking to both of you."

"Oh."

Gabriel sighs.

"Right so the bit I been dreading to do for weeks."

"Gabriel. You know I can do it."

The archangel shakes his head.

"Nope I got this. Gotta get over this grace taking thing ." Gabriel looks into the green eyes. "I'm fine. No need to worry your feathers off. Is there a vial.

Dean opens the box. He nods.

"Yeah."

"May I have it." Dean gives the vial. Gabriel gives his blade. "Deano. You gotta make a small cut using this blade. The grace will go into this vial. Once it is full, you will heal me. It's not hard all you gotta do is fingers to cut and I will immediately heal."

"You sure about this?"

"Just do it Dean."

Dean raises the blade.

Gabriel smiles wide.

"Michael, we are finally going home."


	16. Chapter 16

_Replies to the reviews._

 _Rocking Red Reaper: Thank you for the review._

 _Divineoverseer_ _: Thank you for the review:)_

 _vrskaandrea_ _: Thank you for the review :)_

 _VegasGranny_ _: Thank you for the review :)_

* * *

Sam, Mary and Bobby are walking through the church Lydia told them about.

"You think vamp-girl was lying about Michael hanging out here?" Bobby says.

"Not sure why she would. I mean she has every reason to want him dead." Sam says.

"She wasn't lying about the slaughter happening here...whole lot of dried blood on the floor." Mary points out.

"Why was he killing them? And what does she mean by experimenting?" Sam says.

The three of them stop. Bobby looks round.

" Don't look like he's here." He says.

"You were saying Bobby."

The three of them turn around. AU Michael smiles.

"Bobby, Mary...Samuel." His eyes set on the younger hunter. "How has life been without big brother Dean."

"Shut up." Sam says. Anger in his eyes.

His hand goes into his bag ready to get out the holy oil to trap the archangel.

"Uh uh." AU Michael raises his finger. "I don't think so. I know what you got in there. I know what your little plan is. Trap me, take my grace, open the rift. I know Sam."

The archangel appears behind the hunter and snatches the bag off him. He peers in.

"My my Sam you been busy. I'm impressed. You really are a determined boy." His eyes go on to the other two hunters. "Care to drop yours."

"Don't know what you're talking about." Bobby says.

"You think I'm stupid. I know you got more. Hunters always have back up plans." Bobby was close to getting out his gun and shooting the archangel in the face. AU Michael grips his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Drop your stuff or he receives a little something from me."

Sam turns and swings a punch. AU Michael blocks it and twists Sam's arm. Sam cries out in agony.

"Might go for the leg next."

The archangel's eyes go down at the hunter's leg.

"Okay. You win." Mary says. She drops all her weapons and bags. Bobby still kept hold of his. "Bobby." Mary looks at him to say drop it and surrender. Bobby stares at the archangel. AU Michael stares back looking amused. "Bobby!" Mary repeats.

Bobby wanted this son of a bitch to suffer. Now was a oppountrinty to do that. Although Sam's life is in balance, losing one life is better than losing millions. Bobby hasn't known the young hunter for long. But Sam was Mary's son.

Mary has meant a lot to Bobby these last few weeks.

The older hunter drops his stuff. He remains silent. He looks away not wanting to show how pissed off he was.

"See that wasn't so hard." AU Michael pushes Sam away and clasps his hands. "Now we can talk. Lets start with the bodies you found. The vampires. It gave you a lead. Surely you must think I would be covering my tracks, not carelessly dumping corpses where people can find them. Did not you think it was too easy. Three weeks struggling to find me then suddenly a lead just pops up."

Sam's eyes widen.

"You...you wanted us to find those bodies."

"Bingo."

"Lydia."

"Lydia was bait. She thought she escaped." The archangel shakes his head. "No. I let her go. I knew you hunters would track her down. Force her to reveal my whereabouts. The little vampire didn't have it in her to stay quiet for long."

"You wanted us to find you." Bobby says.

"Correct Mr Singer."

"But why? Why now?" Sam asks.

"I want to show you what I been up to since we last set eyes on each other."

"Your experiment."

"The future Sam. My vision of the world."

Suddenly the windows smash and three werewolves leap in. They land on all fours. The werewolves growl their claws out ready to attack.

"Meet my army Sam."

Sam frowns.

"Werewolves really?"

"They are more than your average werewolf. Let me show you." His face darkens. "Get them."

The werewolves charge at the hunters. One sends Sam down to the ground. The werewolf pins Sam down. Sam struggles in the monster's grip.

 _Werewolves have never been this strong._ Sam thought with horror.

Mary comes behind and stabs the werewolf with a silver knife. The werewolf straightened up. His hands wrap around the knife. The werewolf pulls it out and lets it drop to the ground.

Mary goes back eye wide.

 _Impossible. Silver_ _is supposed_ _to hurt them._

"Silver has no effect on them Mary." AU Michael says with a smirk.

"What!" Bobby pushes the second werewolf away and shoots at it.

The silver bullets hit the werewolf. Again it had no effect.

"Yes. I dealt with the silver. Werewolves are now immune to it. All thanks to me."

The third werewolf grabs Mary by the throat and tosses her across the room. She hits the wall and rolls down.

"MOM."

Sam stands up and pounces on to the third werewolf. They both go down on the ground. The two of them roll around throwing punches at each other. The werewolf slashes its claw through the fabric on to the skin. Sam screams and kicks the werewolf away. He goes to stand up but gets dragged back down and punched across the face.

"Mary." Bobby rushes to Mary's side.

The first werewolf growls and spins the older hunter around. The werewolf slams Bobby into the ground. Bobby's head goes up. Blood pours out of his nose. The werewolf presses down on to Bobby's hand causing the hunter to cry out in pain.

AU Michael stood observing the scene. He smiled looking proud of his work.

 _The hunters are struggling with three werewolves. What are they going to do when it is an army of them._

The archangel grins imagining it. The monsters running the streets taking out every last human on this earth. It will become the perfect world. His eyes go on to the younger Winchester. His grin widens.

 _No one will able to stop me._

* * *

Alan Smith decided to take his dog out for an evening walk. Alan liked the night walks. It is peaceful. Streets are clear, no people, no noise, it kept his dog relaxed.

As the man and his dog turned into the park, The dog suddenly starts barking like mad.

"Hey. Hey what is it Baxter?" Alan asked.

The dog was barking. Barking at something. Alan frowned. He and Baxter are the only ones here.

"What is it boy?"

There was suddenly gold sparks. Alan's frown deepens.

 _Someone doing fireworks?_

There was a flash causing the man to cover his eyes. The light dims down leaving a long, golden, thin line. Alan removes his hand. He squints trying to make out what he is seeing.

"What the hell?"

A leg comes out followed by an arm. Baxter was jumping around barking like crazy clearly distressed. Alan didn't run, he stood and stared in shock.

A man comes out. His face dirty, clothes ripped. He eyes Alan and his dog up and down.

"What you looking at." The older man snaps.

Alan blinks. Puzzled by how this man came out of mid-air. Another one this time a woman steps out of the golden line.

"Rufus." She says. She stops and looks at Alan. "Oh..." She laughs a little. "Uh hi. We were just um...passing by."

Rufus scoffs.

"Passing by? Jo you think he is going to believe that."

"Um."

More people start stepping out. All with the same dirty, muddy features. Alan looks at each person with a WTF expression. Baxter hides behind his owner terrified by these group of strangers.

A man wearing a leather jacket steps out who looked the cleanest out of them followed by another one who reminded Alan of a lumberjack.

"Ah." The leather jacket man says. "Home sweet home." He breathes in. "Can you smell that? Fresh air. No bombs, fire, smoke. Just natural fresh air." His eyes set on to Alan. "Oh baseballs."

"Yeah. He saw everything." Jo says.

The lumberjack sighs heavily.

"That's just great."

"Don't worry Dean. I got this." Leather jacket man says with a wink. He walks up to Alan. "Hey man and doggie."

Baxter winced and remained hidden.

"This is not helping Gabriel." Dean says.

"Wait." Gabriel's eyes glow. He touches Alan's head. "You didn't see anything." Gabriel says his voice slow. "We are a couple of guys...okay more than a couple of guys who have just come back from a party. It was an awesome party. There was music, food, booze, women..."

"Gabriel."

"What?" Gabriel looks at Dean. He could have sworn he saw a Michael expression on his face. "Just making it believable." He looks back at Alan. "So yeah brilliant party. We greeted each other and now you are gonna take your dog back home...and feed him some doggie treats and..."

"Gab..."

"And put your feet up and watch a movie of your choice." The archangel quickly finishes.

He let's go of Alan and his eyes return normal. Alan shakes his head becoming puzzled for a few moments. Then he smiles.

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun."

"We did. It was out of this world."

Dean rolls his eyes at Gabriel's comment. He could hear Michael letting out a sigh.

"Where you off to?" Gabriel asks.

"Gonna take the dog home, give him his favorite treat and maybe watch a movie. Chill out."

"Nice." Gabriel nods. "Enjoy the rest of your night sir."

"Thank you. You to." Alan gives his a dog slight tug "Come on Baxter. Time to go home."

Baxter looks up at the archangel.

"Thanks for convincing him to give me a treat."

Gabriel does a thumbs up as Alan takes his dog away.

"Something is wrong." Dean says.

"What do you mean? Gabriel asks.

"Michael, he's near."

"The other one?"

"Your brother can sense him."

"Are you sure he is not sensing himself."

 **'No I'm not."** Michael says.

"No he said the other Michael is near. A church."

Dean sighs.

 _Why is it always a church._

 **"Sam is there."** Michael says.

"Sam is there with Michael!"

"He is." Gabriel says eyebrows raised.

"I gotta go. You take the hunters to the bunker."

"You have a bunker?" Jo says.

"Dean shouldn't we think this through."

Dean was already off before the archangel could finish

Gabriel sighs.

"Right okay. Leave me here while you go on a suicide mission."

Gabriel could have followed but he couldn't leave the hunters. They didn't know their way around this world.

"How am I suppose to take everyone to the bunker?" The archangel questioned. "I got one pair of hands you know."

He frowns.

"Since when did Dean learn how to use my brother's wings."

* * *

"Give up Sam." AU Michael says. "You are not going to win."

Sam glances over at his mom and Bobby struggling against the werewolves strength. Sam was struggling to get one wolf off him. Hearing AU Michael's laughter infuriated Sam so much he couldn't focus. He was angry, he hated AU Michael for what he did to Dean.

Sam gets rolled forward. He stops under Michael's polished shoes.

"Poor Samuel." The archangel looks down at him. "You have zero chance on winning this war." AU Michael puts pressure on Sam's chest. "You know why I didn't kill you Sam, I wanted you to suffer, I wanted you to break. " He grins. "I can see the hope vanishing in your eyes. You are starting to give up on your brother."

"Shut..."

"Up." He scoffs. "Probably my other me has lost the plot and got him and your brother both killed." Sam wraps his hands around AU Michael's leg. "Don't bother Sam." The archangel scoops the hunter off the ground and raises him up in the air. "You got a great view." He turns Sam around and smirks. "To watch your loved ones die."

Sam swings his legs and kicks the archangel. AU Michael stumbles back slighty but doesn't lose his grip.

"Pathetic attempt Sam." AU Michael chuckles "Embarrassing I say." The archangel moves to Sam's throat. Sam's face screws up as he feels the archangel's fingers digging into his neck."No big brother to help you now."

The doors burst open. Dean walks in. His eyes glowing with rage.

"PUT HIM DOWN."

The werewolves pause. AU Michael stops and looks around. His eyes widen.

"You."

Sam looks at the new arrival in disbelief.

Dean raises his hand. AU Michael suddenly goes flying across the room. He hits the wall causing cracks to form. He falls into the table smashing it into pieces.

Sam drops to the ground gasping for air.

The werewolf was so distracted he didn't see Mary grabbing a machete. She chops his head off sending the head flying. The headless werewolf drops to the ground.

She stands up and blocks the attacks. She went in for the kill chopping another werewolf's head off. The werewolf who was attacking Bobby stops and charges at Mary. She dodges his fists and kicks him. The werewolf swipes the machete out of her hands and grabs her by the throat.

Bobby picks up the machete and chops the final werewolf's head off. Mary coughs.

"You alright?" Bobby asks.

"I'm...fine." She answered with a cough.

Sam quickly scrambles to his feet ignoring the pain he was in. He watched his brother charge straight at the alternative archangel.

 _It_ _can't be_ _._ Sam thought. _It_ _can't be_ _Dean._

He notices Mary and Bobby's shocked expressions. The hunter realized he wasn't seeing things. Dean was here. In their world.

Dean yanks the archangel off his feet.

"Missed me." Dean says his face looking murderous.

"How are you back?" AU Michael says his eyes wider than ever.

Dean punches the archangel across the jaw.

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

Michael wished he was the one beating the crap out of the alternative archangel. Damm he would find it so satisfying.

 _It's just as fun seeing he is the not so tough one now._ Michael thought.

AU Michael eyes the hunter up and down. He sensed Michael's grace was back up to full level. Combined with his sword Michael is stronger than ever.

 _I can't fight him. Not without a plan. I need to get out of here._ The alternative archangel thought.

AU Michael's shock vanishes. He puts on a smile.

"Until we meet again."

Then he vanished.

"Damm it." Dean mutters.

Sam takes several steps forward. He stares at the back of his brother. He didn't know who was in control. He didn't know if Dean was alive. This could just be Michael.

The name that meant so much to the Sam slips out of his mouth.

"Dean."

Dean's shoulders relax. Become less tense. He turns around. His face softens as his eyes set on the younger Winchester.

Then he smiled.

A Dean smile.

"Hey Sammy." His smile widens, his eyes light up, relief spreads across his face. "Its me."

* * *

 **The next chapter is the last one. Thank you all who followed and reviewed this story. :D**


	17. Chapter 17

_Replies to reviews_

 _vrskaandrea_ _: Thank you for the review_

 _Lobita_ _: Thank you for the review_

 _Rocking Red Reaper: Thank you for the review_

 _VegasGranny_ _: Thank you for the review_

 _Divineoverseer_ _: Thank you for the review_

* * *

" Hey Sammy .It's me. "

Dean takes a step forward. Sam 's hands turn into fists. Suspicion shows on his face.

Dean stops.

"I am not Michael. I am not pretending. It is really me Sam."

"How? You are supposed to be trapped in the other world."

" I got out. I...we did the spell. "

"We?"

"Michael. He hasn't left Sam."

Now Sam was more suspicious.

"Your saying?"

" He is here but not in control. He gave me control. "

"Why would Michael give you control?"

"To escape and he trusts me Sam."

"Trusts you?"

Dean sighs.

"Sam, things have changed. Michael is on our side."

"Whoa." Sam shakes his head. "My brother would never trust Michael not after what happened. He took control."

" I know but he's just a control freak Sam, he wanted Lucifer dead and he didn't trust me I didn't trust him. Like I said things have changed."

"Dean."

"Stay put mom." Sam orders. Mary stops surprised by her son's change of tone. His face darkens. "This could be a trick."

"Sam."

"The other Michael could be playing us." Sam interrupts his brother. "All that the other Michael getting beating up and escaping, it could have been staged."

"No Sam. I'm telling the truth. It's really me. I know it sounds crazy but its true. We were captured while trying to rescue Gabriel."

Sam's eyes widen.

"Gabriel?"

"Yeah. He's alive."

"I saw him..."

"So did I. He faked his death...again. Yeah we found out he was alive, we went to rescue him, and got captured by Naomi."

"Naomi?"

"The other Naomi. I gotta say Sam she's a right bitch. Gabriel convinced his brother to give up control. The cuffs couldn't hold a human. I been in control since."

"How long?"

"Recently. Haven't been in control for long. We got the ingredients and opened the rift. I only just got back."

"If you are in control, why have you not cast Michael out?"

Dean again sighs.

"As much as I would hate to admit this, we need him Sam. He can stop Michael."

"You said Gabriel is back."

"Gabriel is not strong enough. He is back to full level of grace but the other Michael is more powerful. With me as the sword, we can stop him. Michael killed Lucifer."

Dean suddenly comes back and claims he has full control. As much Sam wanted to believe this, it seemed too good to be true.

The younger hunter furrows his eyebrows.

"Where is Gabriel right now?"

"With the apocalyptic hunters. Not the ones in the bunker, we rescued more. Me and Gabriel took out the angels and got all the prisoners out."

"You did that?"

"Yes."

"Michael allowed you to bring people into this world."

"He was the one who wanted to rescue them. He hated how they were being treated. Sam, I know Michael has been an absolute dick in the past and you been in the cage with him but recently...he has surprised me even Gabriel has seen a difference in him. Sam, Michael has not made me say all those things, I have not been brainwashed, you are speaking to the real deal." Dean raises his sleeve. "Test me. Silver, holy water. Don't use holy oil." He shakes his head. "Not while he is possessing me."

"Here's the thing...Dean. I can't check if you are shapeshifter or any other monster. Other Michael has experimented on monsters. He has made them stronger. Werewolves are immune to silver now."

Dean's eyes widen.

"What!"

 **"He is experimenting on monsters."** Michael says. **"Sometimes I** **am surprised** **that is me...I would never interact with monsters or make them stronger."**

 _It's not you its the other you. You both have different opinions and mind states. You been through different experiences._ Dean says.

"Yeah. He is making an army of them." Sam adds.

Dean shakes his head.

"Son of a bitch."

"He thinks the world will be better if the humans are wiped out."

 **"He's wrong. Heaven is struggling as it is. Big groups of souls coming in one go, Heaven could collapse. Does he not care about Heaven?"** Michael asks although he knew Sam can't hear him.

Sam was getting frustrated. He couldn't catch anything that proved this wasn't his brother standing in front of him. There has been no slip up, no lie, he doesn't come across as a threat. Sam couldn't find nothing. He looks into the green eyes trying to find a glimpse of blue or anything that showed this was an act.

 _Michael knows Dean. They been together for weeks. He has seen Dean's memories. If the story is true and it's not the other Michael tricking us._

Sam examines every part. The posture, facial expressions. Everything was exactly how Dean should be. Sam's recent lack of faith is not helping this situation. His mind says no but his heart says yes.

 _No._

"Trying to pretend to be my brother Michael. I'm not falling for it."

"Sam."

"Where's my brother? Is he there? Is he alive?"

"Sam Its..."

"I'm sorry but I can't accept it. It seems too easy, even if Dean was in control, there would have been a catch. Possessions never go well."

"Sam." Mary joins her son's side. "I think it is Dean."

 _Here she goes being positive again. False hope._ Sam thought.

"Mom." Dean smiles warmly at her.

He wanted to go and wrap his arms around her. He wanted to hug Sam. Its been so long since he spoke to them.

"I don't know mom. Don't forget Michael was from the cage and he has been in the other world. He could have become crazy and decide to be Dean. We don't know what's going on in his head."

"Sam." Dean was now sounding frantic.

Seeing Sam so exhausted activated the big brother Dean inside him. The bags under Sam eyes and a beard which Dean disapproved of, Dean wanted to grab his brother, take him home, take care of him, and shave that beard of. Sam has been through a stressful three weeks. Dean wanted to be there to ensure him that he is back and he is not going away again.

"Every time Dean comes back, I lose him. Sam says. He looks at his brother, sadness in his eyes. "I can't go through it again. You here then gone again."

"Sam." Dean walks up to his brother. Sam didn't move. "Sammy. I ain't going anywhere."

"You don't know that."

Dean places his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Deep down, you know its me. Your scared to accept it." He sighs. "These last weeks have been tough...without you. I thought about you every day, worried about you. I didn't know what the other Michael was going to do to you, mom, Cas. Jack. For once, I really had faith that you guys were going to be okay. You were going to fight. I was gonna come back to everyone alive. I was right."

"I...I been trying to get you back with or without Michael possessing you. I wanted the other Michael to pay for what he did. I didn't look for you when you were in Purgatory and that was wrong for me to do that. I...I was really determined to get you back this time."

"I can believe that."

Sam touches his brother's shoulder. He sees the warmth in those green eyes.

 _Yes. Yes its him._

Sam's instincts were yelling yes. His heart took over his mind.

"D...Dean." Sam smiles "It..It really is you."

Dean nods.

"Yeah its me."

Sam's lip trembles. He tried to keep his emotions in control but so many feelings are building up in the younger Winchester. They have both lost each other lots of times in the past but this one was different. Part of Sam really thought Dean was dead and Michael had complete control of an empty vessel. He thought Dean was never going to come back.

Sam wraps his arms around his brother and hugs him. Dean hugs him back. The magnificent wings curl in and wrap themselves around the brothers. Dean smiles happy to have his brother back in his arms.

Michael looks away respecting the brothers privacy. This was their moment, the time to forget their worries and the archangel living in Dean's body. Michael smiles as he sensed Dean's happiness. Dean's love for his brother reminded Michael of the times when there was happiness between the four archangels. Michael's big brother love towards Raphael, Gabriel and...

 _Lucifer._

Michael sighs sadly. He missed the Lucifer who he raised and took care of while father was busy creating the world. The brothers had such a close relationship.

I _did the right thing._ He told himself. _It was for best to kill Lucifer. He is not the same brother I once knew. We couldn't make up. Those days were long gone._

The archangel quickly drops the thoughts before Dean finds out. Michael didn't want to ruin the brothers reunion.

Dean glances at his mom who was standing and watching them both looking unsure whether to interrupt their reunion. One of the wings extends out and wraps itself around the huntress. Mary feels herself being pulled in by an invisible force. Her eldest reaches out and brings her into the hug.

Mary's confusion vanishes and she smiles wide and hugs her two sons.

"I knew one day you will come back." Mary says.

Dean smiles. Sam suddenly felt guilty for the way he treated his mom recently. Shutting her down, snapping at her. All this time she was right, Dean did come home.

"Mom..."

"It's okay Sam." Mary interrupts reading her son's expressions. "No need to apologize. You were going through a hard time. We all were." Sam goes quiet. Mary smiles again and gives her youngest son another hug. "Its okay." She repeats.

The mother and son let go and look at Dean.

The Winchesters are family again.

Their moment gets interrupted by a flap of wings.

"Oh good your alive."

Sam, Mary and Bobby turn around. Gabriel walks in looking anxious.

 _He is alive._ Sam thought feeling shocked.

"I thought I told you to go to the bunker." Dean says.

"I changed my mind. I didn't want Michael going into a fight alone especially against that nutty version of my brother. I'm not a coward anymore. I don't want to sit back while he gets his ass kicked." The archangel frowns and looks around. "Where is the other..."

"Gone." Dean answers.

"Really? He left?" Gabriel nods looking both surprised and impressed. "You really must have shook up his feathers." He looks straight at Dean like he was looking inside him. "How is my brother?"

"He's fine."

"Gabriel?"

Gabriel looks at the younger hunter.

"Oh hey Sam. Been a while." He nods at the other hunters. "Mary. Bobby."

"How are you alive?" Sam asks.

"I know I said my trickster days are over but...I threw a little trick in to fool the other Michael. You really think I would go into a battle without a back up plan."Gabriel winks and clasps his hands. "Okay I think I know what your next question is gonna be."

"Where are the hunters?" Dean asks.

Gabriel sighs.

"Thought so. Dean. I brought them with me. I wasn't the only one who wanted to fight."

The AU hunters come through the doors.

Bobby's eyes widen.

"Oh my."

"Bobby?" Rufus goes up to the older hunter his eyebrows narrowed. "Is that you?"

Bobby blinks a few times thinking he is seeing things.

"Rufus?" He shakes his head. "No way. I thought you were dead."

"So did I? I thought the angels killed you."

"We got separated...I looked for you but...Where the hell were you?"

"They got me. The angels. Been their bitch for God I can't even count how long."

"Damm. Rufus." Bobby gives him an apologetic look. "I am so sorry I..."

Rufus wraps his arms around Bobby. Bobby stops in shock.

"It's so good to see you alive Bobby." Rufus says.

Bobby hugs back.

"You to pal."

Jo smiles.

"Bobby."

Bobby smiles and hugs her.

"Your here to."

"Yeb." She hugs the older man back.

"Jo." Sam says.

"That's not all." Dean says.

The hunter points across the room. Sam looks. He froze. He saw Eileen in the crowd waiting for her turn to greet Bobby.

"Eileen."

Dean nods.

"Yeah Sam."

"Is she..." Sam points to his ear.

Again his brother nods. Sam approaches the huntress. He taps her shoulder to get her attention.

Eileen turns round.

"Yes?"

Sam stares at her awestruck. Seeing her face, hearing her voice. It was all too much for the hunter. It brought back memories both happy and sad ones.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Sam pulls her in for a hug. Eileen stood awkwardly in the big arms around her. "Um do I know you?"

Sam realizes and pulls away.

"Uh...no you don't." He quickly hides his disappointment.

Eileen cocked her head.

"Did my other me know you?"

"Uh..."

"I know about her. Michael explained it to me."

"Oh."

"Yes." Eileen smiles. "What were you to her?"

"I'm Sam. Dean is my brother."

"You're the brother." Eileen beams. "You helped my other me to get her revenge."

"Yeah."

"Were you also a friend to her?"

Sam nods.

"Yes I was."

"She had a good taste...in friends."

Eileen eyes the hunter up and down. She grins.

Sam blushes.

"Yeah. She was an amazing person. She had such a tragic death."

His eyes lower.

"Hey." Eileen puts her hand on his chest. "I am Eileen but I am not the one you knew. I am not here to replace her. None of us our here to replace anyone." She sighs. "This must be hard for you."

Sam shakes his head.

"No. I got used to it." He smiles. "Was weird at first but now...yeah."

Eileen nods although she felt he wasn't telling her the whole truth.

"Would love to know more about her. Your friendship with her and..." Her eyes go all round. "This world."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Maybe we talk about it sometime." Sam looks at her surprised. Eileen bites her lip. "Oh sorry. I shouldn't push you like that."

"I think we should do that." Sam says with a smile.

Eileen smiles back.

"Sounds great...Sam."

"Okay." Gabriel speaks up wanting to get everyone's attention. Everyone stops and looks at the archangel. "Welcome to paradise ladies and gentlemen."

 **"Oh great**." Michael said with a sigh.

"We planned on taking you guys to the bunker. It's not happening." Gabriel says.

Dean raises his eyebrow.

"What!"

"I think..." The archangel looks at the Winchesters. "...Dean needs time to himself. He only just came back, he hasn't seen his family for weeks. I think they all need time before us lot barge in. "

"Gabriel. Michael...the other one is still out there."

"And."

 **"I don't want to lose you again."** Michael says.

Gabriel sighs knowing by Dean's face who wasn't happy by this.

"Michael. You can trust me. I will get these guys a place to stay. Settle them down. I'm thinking about the Winchesters. Dean needs time. Having control again after a long time period, it's not always easy. "

"I'm fine." Dean says.

Gabriel gives Dean a look. Dean realizes that Gabriel was doing this because of Michael not so much for him. The guys finding out Michael is still in Dean, it will take a few days for them to take it in. Cas, Sam, Jack, they would need time. It would be hard to do that if all the AU hunters are in the bunker.

"Okay." Dean says. He looks at his brother who was giving him an odd look. "Sam?"

"I'm fine." Sam quickly replied.

Deep down he wasn't. Seeing Gabriel talking to Michael through Dean, it was weird. Too messed up.

Dean eyes his brother up and down, frowning at him before turning away and looking back at the archangel.

"Where are you planning on taking them?"

"Somewhere safe, comfortable." Gabriel grins. "I know a few places."

Dean glares at him.

"Anything happens..."

"Whoa." Gabriel raises his hands. "Just because you got my brother's mojo that doesn't mean you should be threatening me."

"I don't care where we go, as long as there is a shower." Jo says.

"Don't worry there is." Gabriel answers "And food."

"Great. I'm starving." One of the hunters says.

"Tell Jack I'll swing by one day to see him." Gabriel says. "After all I am his uncle. Right boys."

"Uh...yeah." Sam says.

"You boys go ahead. We'll come back later." Mary says to her sons. "Me and Bobby have gotta..." She looks at the blood, bodies, gore. "...clean up."

Bobby sighs.

"Balls."

"We'll help you." Rufus says. He looks at the deceased werewolf. "Disposing a body." He laughs a little. "Like good old days."

Bobby laughs.

"Man we got some catching up to do."

The AU hunters nod wanting to help their friend.

"Alright." Gabriel says. "You do that. Mary you go home. Spend time with your eldest."

"Um...are you sure?" Mary asks.

"Honey we got this." Rufus says.

"A honey she is." Bobby whispers to his friend.

Rufus goes oh and grins.

"We really do have some catching up." He says.

"While you do that, I gotta let a certain red-head know that a certain archangel is back." Gabriel said with a grin. "There is some unfinished business."

 **"Who is he talking about?"** Michael asks sounding puzzled. Michael looks through the memories. He stops. **"What the...**

"Whoops." Gabriel looks at Dean and laughs nervously. "I just put your foot right in it didn't I."

 **"Rowena? Gabriel had...Oh my..."**

"He's freaking out." Dean says.

"Sorry bro. I was gonna tell you." Gabriel grits his teeth. He sees Dean giving him a glare.

 _Michael_ _must be_ _losing it._ Gabriel thought. _Pissed off archangel and Winchester in the same room. No thank you._

"I think that's my que to go." Gabriel says. "I'll be back to pick you hunters up."

Gabriel flaps his wings and flies it off.

* * *

Nick stares at the mirror. He remained silent as he examines a hammer that was dripping in blood. His eyes shift downwards at the deceased neighbour.

Arty's head was pouring of blood, his fingers twisted in random directions and his glasses cracked.

 _I did that._ Nick thought in horror.

His hand trembled as he held the hammer.

 _I killed him._

Nick drops the hammer on to the table. His hands go on to his head.

Nick shakes his head.

 _It wasn't suppose to go this far._

The former vessel backs away and quickly leaves the house. His heart was pounding.

 _It wasn't suppose to go that far._ He repeats in his mind.

He gets into the car and starts up the engine.

 _You wanted to do it._ Another thought spoke up. _You enjoyed it._

"No."

 _Yes. You felt you had power just like him._

"I'm not Lucifer." Nick grips on to the steering while. So tight his knuckles were turning white.

 _You want_ _to be_ _Lucifer._

"No I don't."

 _Yes you do._

"NO I DON'T." He bangs the wheel. "I...I was angry. Arty was lying to me...I'm not like Lucifer. I didn't enjoy bashing his brains out."

The thoughts continue to protest. Nick grits his teeth. He felt a migraine coming on with these thoughts yelling in his head.

He drives off needing to be as far from the scene as possible.

* * *

Few hours later, Michael calmed down but he was still shocked about his brother and Rowena. He swore he was going to pull Gabriel up on it next time he sees him.

Dean explained about the three weeks, the AU hunters, Eileen and Gabriel and AU Naomi. Mary squeezed her son's hand as he spoke about his time away. Mary wanted to give him some comfort.

Dean told his family everything apart from his discussions with Michael. Those conversations, he didn't want to reveal, they are personal.

The Impala pulls up outside the bunker. The three Winchesters get out.

"Home sweet home." Dean said with a smile.

"Is now." Sam says with a nod.

Sam opens the door and lets his mom in followed by his brother. Cas is seated at the table looking through some books. He looked up as he heard Mary walking down the stairs.

Cas stands up when he sees Dean walking down.

"Dean?"

Mary nods and smiles as she goes past the angel.

Dean comes down, his eyes dart in all directions. It was like stepping into the bunker for the first time.

"Dean." Cas repeats.

Dean's eyes go on to the angel. He smiles.

"Hey Cas."

He goes to give his best friend a hug. Cas steps back, his hand shoves into his pocket wrapping his fingers around his blade.

"Michael."

"Hey. Hey Cas." Sam runs in with his hands up. "It's not Michael."

"I can sense him." Cas says. "He's here."

"I'm in control Cas." Dean says. "Michael gave me control."

"He what?" The angel shakes his head. "Not a thing Michael would do. Look what happened with Lucifer."

"It's a long story." Dean says. "Cas. Michael is not like what he was weeks ago. He's changed."

"Changed?"

"Gabriel is back." Sam says.

Cas's eyes widen.

"He is."

"Again. Long story." Dean steps towards the angel. "Check me if you don't believe me."

Cas looks at Sam. Sam nods to say yeah go ahead. Cas closes his eyes and touches the hunter's head. Cas's face twitches as he looks through. His eyes open and he let's go.

"It's the truth. Just saw Michael, he told me this is Dean we are talking to."

"See. Told you its me." Dean says.

"Why? Why have you not cast Michael out?"

"We need him Cas. To defeat the other Michael. Michael is not gonna be a problem, I'm here Cas. I'm in control." He smiles. "I'm fine."

Cas shakes his head. Shocked to see Dean here in the bunker. He suddenly hugs the hunter, forgetting about the archangel's presence. Dean hugs back.

"It's good to see you Cas."

"I can't believe you are back." Cas says.

Dean pulls away.

"I can't believe I'm back."

"Dean."

Jack walks in.

 **"Jack."** Michael says. Happiness filled in his voice happy to see his nephew.

Jack cocked his head as he approached the hunter.

Dean beams at the kid.

"Hey kid."

Jack furrows his eyebrows.

"Is it really you?"

Dean nods.

"Yeah. Its me."

"Uh Jack."

Jack hugs Dean before Cas could stop him. Dean hugs him back. Jack pulls away.

"Wait. What about Michael?"

"He's here." Dean answers.

"He is?"

"I'm in control."

"Is he okay?" Jack asks looking anxious.

"Yeah. He's fine."

Jack sighs with relief.

"I knew it. I knew he would be fine with you. I'm so happy you are both back."

 **"Both?"** Michael was lost for words. Did the former nephilim include him. **"Jack wanted me back?"**

"Can I speak to him?" Jack asks becoming excited.

The hunters and the angel look at each other.

Cas clears his throat.

"Maybe um...later." He says looking at Dean as he said it.

Michael sigh heavily. He was hoping for a yes.

 _Don't take control. Do not intervene. You want their trust._ Michael thought.

Dean gave Cas a silent thank you. The excitement vanishes. Jack frowns.

"Oh...okay."

"Dean." Mary comes back in the room after putting her bags away. "You must be hungry. Should I get a pizza. Celebrate your return."

"I can definitely eat something." Dean answers relieved his mom broke the tension.

"I think we all need a meal." Mary says looking at her youngest son. "Not everyone has been eating recently."

Sam knew his mom was referring to him.

"Jack."

Dean places his hand on the kid's shoulder. Jack looks up at the hunter.

"Yes."

Dean sighs.

"Michael and me are not the only ones who came back."

"What do you mean."

"Dean gets the former nephilim to sit down. Dean slides in the chair next to him.

"Gabriel...your uncle...He's alive."

Jack's eyes widen.

"He is. You told me he was dead."

"I was wrong."

"Where is he now?"

"He's away at the moment but he said he will come and see you."

Jack sits back in his seat, taking in the information.

"I...I don't understand. How did you find him?" Jack asks.

Dean takes a beer from his brother and opens it.

"Jack, I got so much to tell you."

* * *

Dean finished the last of his pizza.

"This is so good." Dean says.

Sam laughs.

"Yeah you keep telling us that Dean."

"Sam. He hasn't eaten for weeks." Mary says. "This pizza would taste good to him."

"Thank you mom." Dean says. "See Sam, mom understands."

The Winchesters laugh. This was the first time in ages the family have been together with no drama, tension. They are aware about Michael but Dean is back. This night was as Mary said celebrate her oldest's son return.

This is the night all their worries vanished.

Cas sips his beer and smiles listening to the conversation. Jack barely touched is plate. The former nephilim didn't fancy celebrating. Jack is happy that Dean, Gabriel and the AU hunters are here but he really wanted to talk to his uncle. He wanted to know Michael's thoughts. If he accepted Jack or not.

After cleaning up, both Mary insisted both of her sons should rest. Sam was exhausted but he couldn't sleep. How was he was supposed to sleep when there is an archangel hiding inside his brother.

"Sam." Dean leans on the door. "You should get some rest."

"I'm fine."

"Fine? Dude you look as though you havent slept for weeks."

"I haven't. Couldnt sleep while you were out there."

Dean sighs.

"I'm sorry."

"Dean. Don't be sorry. It's not your fault."

"It is. None of this crap would have started if I never said yes to Michael."

"If you didn't, Lucifer would have destroyed the world. Dean you saved this world and the other world. You saved lives. Do I trust Michael, no. If you trust him, I'll stick by you. All the way."

Dean nods.

"Thanks."

"I ain't going to bed."

Dean folds his arms.

"Lets make a deal. If I sleep, you sleep to. Cas is up most of the night. He will be on watch in case anything happens."

Sam gives in and nods.

"Fine."

"I mean it Sam." Dean raises his eyebrow. "I'll know if you stayed up."

"Okay okay." Sam sits on his bed. "I'm going to bed. I'm doing it."

Dean smiles.

"Night bitch."

Sam chuckles.

"Night jerk."

Dean smirks and goes to his room. Dean slumps down on to the bed. He was so tired he didn't have the energy to have a shower.

 _Cas is on guard, I wouldn't get any ideas._ Dean said in his mind.

 **"Ideas as in what?"** The archangel replied.

 _You know what I'm talking about. No taking control Michael._

 **"I won't."**

 _Good._

Dean turns on his stomach. He was so tired he wasn't even bothered about the two giants wings splayed out across the bed.

 **"Good night Dean."**

"Night Michael."

Dean dozed off.

The wings go inwards and wrap themselves around the sleeping hunter making a sleeping bag. Giving the hunter an extra layer of comfort in his bed.

Michael thought that Dean deserved a night of peace. Using the good memories, he formed dreams strong enough to block out nightmares.

Dean smiles in his sleep. There was no sudden stirs, no signs of anxiety.

The hunter slept peacefully through the rest of the night.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **This chapter was challenging for me. Being back at college has exhausted me lol. I finally got it done :D.**

 **Do not worry. There will be a third story. Haven't thought of a name for it yet but I will post the first chapter soon.**

 **Is there anything you want to see in the upcoming story? If yes feel free to write it in the review. I'll consider your suggestion :)**

 **Again thank you all who followed and reviewed this story really encourages me to continue :D.**


End file.
